De Naruto a Naruko
by Kaito J y Kaede T
Summary: Naruto queda atrapado en el cuerpo de Naruko, y Sakura y Hinata intentarán ayudarlo a adaptarse a la estirpe Kunoichi. NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Enter Naruko

Naruto estaba sentado a la orilla de un barandal. Se encontraba aburrido sin misiones que librar. Hacía ya un tiempo que Tsunade había tomado el cargo de Hokage en la aldea, por lo que los cambios en la aldea eran demasiado tardíos. Sasuke se había ido y los entrenamientos ya eran algo aburridos.

Esa mañana se sentía solo, pues tanto Sakura como Hinata habían salido de la aldea en una misión de búsqueda de hierbas medicinales en un prado que no estaba tan lejos. Si no fuera tan orgulloso y ansioso quizás hubiese aceptado la invitación que le habían hecho ambas damas, pero no. Él creía que una misión de su categoría debía llegar de un momento a otro. Y lo peor, es que ya estaba desesperándose.

-¡RAYOS! ¡ES QUE ACASO NO HAY UNA MISIÓN ADECUADA PARA MI!

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte de eso. –Naruto volvió su atención a sus espaldas y se encontró con Tsunade a sus espaldas. – Si no te he dado ninguna misión es por alguna razón. No han llegado solicitudes a la aldea y no puedo enviarte a las fronteras como espía porque eres un escandaloso.

-Pero quiero hacer algo. ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO!

-Relájate, Naruto. Deberías buscar a un compañero, un amigo que te acompañe un tiempo, o un pasatiempo. Haz yoga – Naruto fijó hacia Tsunade una mirada de haberse sentido ofendido por los comentarios de la actual Hokage. – Bueno, quizás yoga no. ¿Qué te parece un poco de deporte aparte, como el entrenamiento para control de chacra.

-Estoy arto de entrenar. –Dijo Naruto sacudiendo los brazos hacia los lados. – Es que necesito algo que hacer después de tanta rutina.

-Recuerdo que cuando era joven, hace un tiempo bastante largo, le escribía cartas y poemas al chico que me gustaba. ¿Por qué no le escribes algo a la chica que te gusta y se lo entregas?

-¿Estas loca? Si le entregase algo a Sakura, ella me devoraría sin sal.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura? – con lo bien que conocía Tsunade a Sakura, Ella no solo lo devoraría, sino que también usaría sus huesos limpios para elaborar collares. – Esa Sakura es algo especial. Entonces podrías hacer una investigación a fondo.

-¿Una investigación? ¿Qué clase de investigación?

-Podrías acercarte a Sakura y saber que es lo que le gusta. Tómalo como una practica de misión de espionaje. Si encuentras sus gustos, podrías tener una pieza de información a favor para conquistar su corazón. Y si regresas y me das un reporte de ello, siempre podrás contar con la posibilidad de avanzar a las misiones de espionaje. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena arriesgado.

-Exactamente las misiones que te gustan. Si regresas golpeado, sabré que eres un indiscreto y además que no puedes espiar a la gente decentemente.

-¡Que no puedo! Mira y aprende, anciana.

Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Y dime, abuela Tsunade, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en la oficina del Hokage.

-(Ding ding) Bueno… Lo que sucede es que, como ya no hay solicitudes, tengo un tiempo libre. Entonces decidí buscarte y aquí estoy.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. En sus adentros pensaba: [¿Por qué no simplemente dice que también estaba aburrida?]. Y sin prestarle más atención, se retiró en una nube de polvo ligero. Sola se quedó Tsunade pensando en voz alta.

-Si Naruto supiera que me sentía aburrida, quizás armaría un escándalo y me pediría alguna locura. Como que entrenase con él un rato.

En otro sitio, Naruto avanzaba con velocidad hacia el prado, donde sabía que encontraría a Sakura. Sin embargo, en el camino descubrió que Hinata y Sakura habían terminado. Esto debido a que las encontró en una cascada disfrutando de lo fresca del agua, divirtiéndose como pocas veces había visto divertirse a Sakura. Y abajo:

-¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Diviértete conmigo!

-Pero, estas hierbas son importantes para la aldea. Nos encargaron buscarlas y debemos terminar la misión.

-¡Relájate! No hay guerra en este momento por la cual sean de vida o muerte. Además, siempre podemos divertirnos antes de regresar. Quítate la ropa y ven a nadar conmigo.

A decir verdad, ni Sakura ni Hinata tenían la intención de nadar sin ropa. Lo que debe quedar claro es que ellas usan su ropa interior para el nado. Hinata en ese momento tenía en sus manos una canasta que tenía en su interior las hierbas objeto de su misión. Mientras que Sakura solo portaba consigo su ropa interior y unas ganas de divertirse bastante grandes.

Para cuando Hinata aceptó, Naruto ya estaba vigilando a Sakura, en calidad de descubrir algo de aquello que le encomendaron indirectamente. Sin embargo, no quería acercarse más con miedo de ser descubierto por ambas y salir perjudicado.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer? – Naruto se sentó a piernas cruzadas para averiguar el modo para espiar los gustos de Sakura. Sin embargo el solo hecho de imaginarse a Sakura nadando en el río le mantenía bastante despistado. Hasta que… -¡LO TENGO!

Naruto juntó los dedos y comenzó a concentrar su chakra en los oídos, comenzando a escuchar algo de su plática con Hinata.

-Dime, Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

-Bueno… y-yo siento… una admiración.

-¿Admiración? ¿Segura que no es otra cosa?

-Y-yo… n-no…

En eso, Sakura escuchó un ruido, y de inmediato localizó la fuente de esa fluctuación cerca de ellas. Rauda tomó un Kunai de la orilla y arrojó el arma en dirección de ese sonido, acertando a su blanco, pero sin herir a nadie.

Salieron las dos del río y fueron a enfrentar al sujeto, que se encontraba clavado en un arbusto cercano. Cuando le vieron el rostro al sujeto, ambas encararon al sujeto con energía y valor.

-¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó Sakura al desconocido

-Solo un viajante que pasaba por aquí.

-¿Porqué te escondías? ¿Querías espiarnos?

-No, señorita. Solo pasaba por aquí.

-Dime que ves, Hinata. – Hinata encendió al instante Su Byakugan y observó cuidadosamente al sujeto.

-Es un espía de la aldea del sonido. Está usando un Gen-Jutsu.

-Veo que no dices la verdad, forastero.

En ese momento, el espía tomó su verdadera forma y se desclavó del árbol, conservando el Kunai.

-Veo que son bastante buenas. Me detectaron de inmediato. – Fijó por un momento su mirada en Hinata, descubriendo en ella a una heredera del clan Hyouga. Una cabeza que podría convenir asesinar. – Señorita Hyouga, si mal no me equivoco. Tu cabeza tiene un alto precio, por lo que creo que me podría convenir asesinarle.

-En tus sueños, cara de gorila. No mientras yo esté aquí.

-Eso es sencillo.

Y el sujeto se lanzó al ataque, siendo repelido por Sakura al instante. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que había atacado era un tronco, se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Jutsu de sustitución!

El sujeto había salido a las espaldas de Sakura, amenazando con un sable enorme y delgado, conservándolo cerca del cuello de la dama. Ella estaba atrapada, mientras que Hinata se encontraba paralizada del miedo por tener otra espada en su garganta sostenida por el brazo izquierdo del invasor. La pelea ya se había perdido, y solo hacía falta la ejecución.

-Despídanse de todos. No completaron su misión.

Y en ese instante un Kunai atravesó el viento y se insertó en la espalda del agresor, que del dolor calló al suelo soltando ambos sables. Sakura e Hinata salieron de su alcance tomando ambos sables. El invasor elevó la mirada y se encontró en un árbol cercano al responsable de su fracaso. Eso, y que no se iba a quedar callado como de costumbre.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki, al rescate!

-¡Naruto! – gritó eufórica Sakura agradeciendo la oportuna aparición del joven. Y Naruto, que es estúpido pero no tonto, aprovechó la oportunidad para deslindarse de toda culpa.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué están semidesnudas?

-¡NO PREGUNTES Y TERMINA CON ÉL DE UNA VEZ!

Cuando se dio vuelta, el invasor ya tenía Kunai en mano y a centímetros de herir a Naruto. Este no pudo hacer nada, por lo que Sakura y Hinata observaron como es que el Kunai se insertaba en su pecho. Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo, el zorro de nueve colas desapareció en una nube de humo. Esto sorprendió al invasor, que poco tiempo se mantuvo de pie. Ya que Naruto atacó por la espalda del sujeto y le acertó un tremendo golpe que noqueó al espía de la aldea del sonido.

-Los espías hoy en día ya no son lo que eran. – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo. –Ya no diferencian de un clon de sombras y un ser real.

-Muy listo, Naruto – dijo Sakura ayudando a Hinata a levantarse. – Si hubieses llegado un poco después, ni Hinata ni yo la hubiésemos contado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-De vez en cuando venía con erosenin a entrenar de este lado del lago. Y yo quise entrenar una vez más aquí, en este sitio donde aprendí mucho.

Momento de silencio.

-De manera que tú y ese pervertido de Jiraiya entrenaban en este punto de la cascada. – Sakura ya comenzaba a maquilar las ideas más perversas que suponía ocurrían en ese lugar. - ¡AJA! ¡YA ENTIENDO! ¡TU Y ESE PERVERTIDO SE LA PASABAN ESPIANDO A LAS CHICAS QUE VIENEN A BAÑARSE!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-De ti y de ese pervertido espero eso y más.

-Jiraiya si lo hacía, pero yo iba a enfrentarme a Neji. ¿Crees que tenía tiempo de hacer eso?

-Sí.

-[Adiós a mi concepto de una Sakura que confía en mi] Escucha, Jiraiya es un pervertido, tanto así que para que me hiciera caso tuve que convertirme en mujer - Naruto juntó sus dedos avisando la ejecución de su sexi no jutsu. En un instante, Naruto se transformó en la dama en la que siempre se transformaba a su favor para derrotar a algunos ninjas y divertirse un rato con las diversas reacciones. Solo que esta vez, se dejó su ropa.

-Sabía que eras un pervertido. Incluso te vistes de mujer.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? El pervertido ese no me hacía caso.

En ese momento, una mano se posó en la carótida izquierda de Naruto (es un músculo que se encuentra entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo, más o menos donde Orochimaru mordió para maldecir a Sasuke) la presión que se ejercía era tal, que al pobre Naruto lo tenían arrodillado en el suelo. El causante de tal castigo era ni más ni menos que el mismo espía del sonido, que estaba ejecutando un sello de maldición en Naruto.

-Nadie me había humillado tanto, en mi vida. Ahora, nadie te recordará como eras. –En la carótida de Naruto se dibujó un sello de maldición color rosado que más bien parecía un corazón tribal. – Espero te guste ser mujer, porque hasta que otra persona te ame por lo que eres y no por cómo te vez, regresarás a tu estado normal. Hasta nunca, zorro de nueve colas.

Sin embargo, tanto Hinata como Sakura acudieron a su rescate, impidiendo que la maldición se cumpliera en su absoluta totalidad. Cuando el espía se notó rodeado por ambas, Naruto se levantó del suelo, y le recetó al sujeto un golpe de gran poder cortesía de un lastimado Kyubi, que con cada maldición era aún más afectado. Con el agresor noqueado, las kunoichi decidieron no cometer el mismo error y esta vez ataron al agresor. Cuando ellas volvieron a donde Naruto, este se encontraba encerrado en una especie de esfera de energía color azul, que fue formando su cuerpo e imagen en una forma femenina pero a la edad, figura y rasgos de Naruto. No el cuerpazo que se figura él mismo, alta y torneada. Al final de esa transformación, apareció una figura femenina muy parecida al Naruto varón, con varianzas en el cabello y los ojos. Inclusive hasta su voz había cambiado por una fina voz femenina.

Sakura y Hinata no podían creer lo que veían. Naruto ahora era una mujer, muy linda por cierto.

-Necesitamos ayuda. –dijo Hinata.

-Ese maldito, ¡ME HA TRANSFORMADO EN UNA MUJER!

5


	2. Chapter 2

La nueva Kunoichi de Konoha

-Esto es en verdad serio.

Al regresar a la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade se enteró de todo aquello que sucedió con el espía de la aldea del sonido, y de inmediato lo tomaron prisionero. Resulta que el supuesto espía no era más que un aldeano al cual expulsaron de su aldea por su deslealtad a un alto mando, y quería regresar a la aldea descubriendo algunas cosas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Pero enfrente se encontró con Naruto. Por ello sus egoístas planes no resultaron del todo.

Ahora, con la maldición que arrojó sobre Naruto, no podían dejarlo ir. Además, para su aldea ahora era peso muerto, un ser sin importancia, por lo que podría volver a suceder lo de ese día.

-Espero que usted tenga alguna idea para regresarme a la normalidad. –Dijo Naruto esperanzado, como siempre.

Tusande le dedicó al chico… perdón, a la chica una mirada de extrema seriedad, como planeando algo para ello. Después de cinco infinitos minutos le dio a Naruto su veredicto final para actuar sobre la maldición.

-No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer.

Bueno, nunca dije que era un buen veredicto ¬_¬

-¿De que habla, Hokage? Naruto quedó así por defendernos a nosotras. –Reclamó Sakura – al menos merece que lo intente.

-En primer lugar, ustedes desobedecieron mis órdenes. Les pedí que trajeran hierbas medicinales para abastecernos de medicinas. Y ustedes se fueron a nadar. Además, yo no puedo retirar esa maldición así de fácil. Todavía no soy diosa. No lo puedo hacer todo.

-Pero el tipo que lo maldijo… -interrumpió Hinata – él puede decirnos cómo romperlo.

-Se supone que debería, pero no ha despertado después de la paliza que recibió. Está en la cárcel en calidad de prisionero, pero desde que llegó no ha mostrado señas de vida. Me temo que por ahora permanecerás así, hasta que el sujeto hable y tenga ganas de darnos el remedio.

-Pero, Hokage, no puede quedarse así mucho tiempo, piense en las consecuencias.

-Déjalo así, Sakura. De cualquier forma no hay más remedio. – Dijo Naruto un tanto ilusionado de que Sakura se preocupara por él. Cosa que duró sólo unos segundos.

-Cuando todas las chicas se den cuenta de que él es Naruto, se cuidarán de no verlo en los baños de mujeres, o en las aguas termales.

-No, eso no lo permitiré. –Dijo Tunade, a lo que Sakura sonrió. – Te prohíbo que le digas al pueblo que ella es Naruto. Demasiados problemas hay con la falta de misiones en la aldea para darles un problema más.

-No me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que…

-Dejemos las cosas como están ahora. Sakura, tú y Hinata deberán ayudar a Naruto a comportarse como una kunoichi más.

-Pero…

-Sin "peros." Y si acaso me doy cuenta de que la aldea se entera que ella es Naruto, les proporcionaré un castigo tan cebero que jamás olvidarán. ¿Está bien?

Las dos se quedaron completamente calladas, con la mirada baja como cuando se es castigado. Este rostro llegó al corazón de Naruto, que no podía dejarlas solas en esto. Después de todo, no era la culpa de ellas.

-Señora Tsunade. No hay forma de que reciban ayuda de algunas kunoichi más. Me parece que es demasiado peso para ellas dos.

-¿Otras kunoichi más?

-Me refiero, a que alguien más les ayuden. No sé cuánto tardarán en llegar misiones a la aldea, y muchas personas no tienen nada que hacer. Sobre todo los genin. Le pido de favor, que no les quite todo el tiempo que tienen. No las encadene a mí.

Sakura y Hinata observaban a Naruto en el suelo, arrodillado para suplicarle al Hokage que les brindara un poco de ayuda. Por supuesto que ella le tenía un cariño especial al joven. Por lo que aceptó la petición de Naruto.

-De acuerdo. Pueden pedirle ayuda a algunos genin más. Pero espero que esto no sea un problema más para la aldea.

-Gracias, Hokage.

-Necesito los nombres de cada uno de los genin involucrados. Incluyendo los suyos, Sakura y Hinata. Les proporcionaré un sitio para que se junten y enseñen a Naruto cómo comportarse con las demás personas. Pero he de aclararles, que si esto se convierte en un problema más para la aldea, no me tentaré el corazón para castigarlos con todo el peso del destino.

-¿Por qué hacernos responsables nosotras y no usted? –Preguntó Sakura

-Primero, porque yo soy la Hokage, y no tengo tiempo para esto. Y segundo, porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar conmigo estando cerca de él. Ustedes son sus amigas, ¿Qué no? Pues ayúdenlo a adaptarse a la sociedad.

Con más preguntas que respuestas, los tres salieron de la oficina de Tsunade "con el rabo entre las patas." Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, ellas estaban agradecidas de que Naruto apareciera en el momento preciso para salvarlas de la muerte.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Primero que nada, debemos reunir a todos los genin que podamos para que nos ayuden con esto. Necesitamos única y exclusivamente mujeres.

-Están disponibles Ino y Tenten. –Dijo Hinata

-Es cierto, pero creo que necesitamos de una persona más experimentada. Alguien que de verdad pueda enseñarle a Naruto a comportarse como una kunoichi.

-¿Hablas de una profesora? –Preguntó Naruto. –Pero Tsunade dijo que debían ser genins.

-No esperarás que en verdad te lo enseñemos todo. Para enseñarte a poner el sostén tenemos que contratar a alguien más.

-Pero si todavía no usas sostén, Sakura

O/_/O

-¿Cómo sabes que no uso sostén?

-En tus entrenamientos siempre llevas uno, pero es un sostén deportivo. Con eso intuyo que te sientan incómodos. Además, cualquier persona que usa un sostén siempre se cuida de que esté en su lugar, y a ti jamás te he visto quejarte de ello.

-Es cierto, ¡PERO NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA! Esas cosas tan intimas me dan pena.

-Lección numero uno. –Naruto ya había sacado de entre sus ropas un pergamino y un poco de tinta para escribir en el suelo – A las chicas siempre les da pena hablar de intimidades.

-¡NO TIENES POR QUE ANOTARLO!

-Sin embargo… -Interrumpió Hinata – Yo pienso que, hasta cierto punto podría ser un tanto divertido. Es como enseñar a una hermanita menor cómo hacer las cosas.

-Es cierto. Ahora recuerdo que Hinata tiene una hermana menor. –Dijo Naruto – Crees que ella quiera ayudarnos.

-Es que…

-El padre de Hinata es muy estricto. Si te le acercas tan siquiera un poco a su hija menor, te asesinaría en un solo golpe.

-¿En serio? A ver…

Y Naruto se acercó a Hinata hasta tocar de cierta forma las mejillas de la chica con sus mejillas. Con esto, Hinata se apenó al instante, recordando que era Naruto el que estaba con ella. En un instante, una shuriken partió el viento y rozó por un lado del cuello de Naruto, obligándolo a alejarse de Hinata al instante. Esa shuriken era de Neji, que estaba en el balcón de su habitación listo para la pelea.

-Aléjate de mi prima, extraño.

-Neji, ¿Por qué me agredes así sin saber lo que sucede?

-Perdona, ¿Te conozco?

-Claro que me conoces, Soy…

Tanto Sakura como Hinata alcanzaron a taparle la boca antes de que estropeara su misión secreta. Sin embargo, ahora les tocaba a ellas decir la identidad de esa joven a la que Neji había agredido.

-Es una prima mía, de una región diferente. –Dijo Sakura, apenas salvando el momento. –Su nombre es N… N… Naruko.

-¿Naruko? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ella.

-Pero ella de ti si, primo. –Dijo Hinata. (Si lo sabían, verdad XD)

-En fin, lamento haber atacado. Pero el clan Hyuga debe ser protegido a toda costa. Por eso, mi tío me ha ordenado que proteja a Hinata con gran empeño, ya que ella es la heredera de la casta mayor Hyuga.

-Bien, descuida. No volveré a abrazarla.

(T _ T pobre hinata)

-A propósito, ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos con una pequeña misión que tenemos?

-¿Misión?

-Necesitamos ayudar a Naru a comportarse como una kunoichi. Es que ella perdió parte de su educación en la pequeña aldea de donde viene. Y Tsunade nos ordenó que le ayudásemos con ello.

-Hasta la nombró como kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja –Dijo Hinata tratando de explicar la banda en la frente de Naruko.

-No, eso no es algo que me concierna. Mejor pídanselo a los otros chicos, yo me lavo las manos de todo esto.

-Ya lo sabía. El orgullo Hyuga por delante.

-¿Qué dijiste, Naruko? – dijo Hinata.

-Nada, Hinata. –Se hizo el muy inocente. –por cierto, ¿Saben de alguien que pueda ayudarnos en esto?

-Yo conozco a una persona. –dijo Hinata.

-¿Quieren que les ayude con esta kunoichi?


	3. Chapter 3

Reclutando.

La maestra Kurenai Yuhi es una Jōnin especialista en genjutsu, y lideró el equipo 8, donde se encontraban Kiba, Shino e Hinata. Por lo tanto, ella misma podría ayudar a Naruto a ser Naruko mientras se encontraba la forma de regresar a su forma y sexo normal. Solo faltaba que ella quisiera ayudarles. De no ser así, los Genin irían solos.

-No me importaría enseñarle, si no fuese que aún no conozco a la señorita.

-Yo soy Naruko Haruno, prima de Sakura Haruno y una Kunoichi que permaneció en coma la mayor parte de su vida. Apenas conozco a mi familia y Sakura es la única que aceptó ayudarme. Pero no quiero que cargue conmigo todo este tiempo. –Naruko se arrodillo frente de Kurenai –Le pido, por favor, que me enseñe a ser igual o mejor que mi prima Sakura.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, si tan solo fueses honesto conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que eres Naruto, ese Genjutsu tuyo es bastante famoso entre los amigos de Ebisu. Solo que jamás te había visto transformado así. Mejor ve a jugarle una broma así a otra persona, como al mismo Ebisu.

-No es ninguna broma, Kurenai-sensei. – Hinata abogó a favor de Naruto en esta ocasión, por lo que Kurenai le prestó un poco de atención. – Lo que sucede es una pequeña historia que tiene origen este mismo día. Si me permite, quiero aclararle mejor sus ideas.

Kurenai escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras provenientes de la tímida de Hinata, que en algunas ocasiones fue ayudada por Sakura para contar cada detalle. Unos minutos después, Kurenai entendió la situación del joven Shinobi.

-Entiendo.

-EL Hokage nos dijo que ahora nosotras debemos cargar con Naruto. –Dijo Sakura. – y lo peor es que ella no nos permitía conseguir a un Jonin para ayudarnos. ¿Puede ayudarnos, Kurenai-sensei?

-No estoy segura.

-¡Oh, Vamos, Kurenai! – En la ventana se había presentado Tsunade, que había escuchado todo. – Ayúdalos en su cruzada, que la Maligna Hokage no les permite tener a una Jonin experimentada para ayudarles a educar a Naruto.

-¡Lo siento, Lady Hokage! – Las tres Genin se inclinaron pidiendo perdón.

-No importa, pequeñas. Anteriormente me han dicho peores cosas. Sin embargo, tengo que darles crédito al crear una historia como esa, el coma de vida que provocó esa necesidad. Bien hecho. En tanto, aún no me han dicho a quienes involucrarán en esto de la nueva Kunoichi.

-Queremos involucrar a Ino, a Tenten y a Kurenai-sensei. –dijo Sakura. – Y si está disponible, también queremos involucrar a Temari.

-Hecho. Pero, ¿tu que dices, Kurenai? ¿Te gustaría entrar en esta misión?

-Bueno, desde que regresé a mi último equipo a la academia, no tengo nada que hacer. Pero, Naruto debe prometerme no pasarse de listo con las chicas.

-¿Qué clase de pervertido cree que soy? Además, ellas sabrán de lo que está sucediendo, ¿no es así?

-Yo creo que no. –Dijo Tsunade.

-Si de verdad se guardará el secreto sobre la verdadera identidad de Naruto, necesitará cambiar su ropa. No creo que una dama deba usar las ropas de Naruto.

-¿Que tienen mis ropas?

-Nada. Eso es lo malo. Quítate esos harapos y cámbiate de una vez.

-De acuerdo. –Naruto ya comenzaba a correr el cierre de la chaqueta naranja que siempre carga (que yo no sé por qué debe ser naranja si un ninja de verdad usa colores necesarios para esconderse en el entorno) cuando Sakura se escandalizó y le dio un mega súper archí contra coscorrón que le pudo provocar un aneurisma al pobre chico-chica.

-¿PERO QUE DESCARO, NARUTO? ¿No tienes pudor o que demonios?

-Sakura, ahora soy mujer, no veo por que no he de cambiarme frente a todas ustedes.

-NO ES ESO ATOLONDRADO. ¿Acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el vagabundo que te maldijo solo te dio esa imagen y no te cambió de género en lo absoluto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que te hallase dejado algo de tu masculinidad? – Reafirmó Kurenai – ¿No te has explorado por si aún tienes "aquello"?

-Y repito, ¿Eh?

-Que te revises para ver si no te castró. –Dijo Tsunade al ver la ignorancia de Naruto

-¡AH! –asustado, Naruto se asomó por entre sus pantalones descubriendo la clara respuesta a esa duda. Efectivamente, Naruto se había convertido por completo en una mujer. – pues solo les diré que para ir al baño tendré que sentarme a fuerzas.

-¡QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES LA VERGÜENZA!

-Ya, Sakura. Déjame se yo un momento nada más. A partir de hoy, debo pretender ser alguien más.

-Será mejor que salgan a buscar a las Genin que solicitaron. Mientras, nosotras ayudamos a Naruto con su ropa. Así no habrá más problemas. ¿Les parece?

Para no dar más problemas a las adultas, Sakura y Hinata salieron a buscar a Tenten y a Ino. Aún no sabían de lo que pudiese traer para el futuro esto de la nueva Kunoichi, pero de seguro sería algo para jamás olvidar. De hecho, ambas tomaban el asunto de una forma distinta. Sakura, por ejemplo, creía que se había metido en un gran lío por no actuar a tiempo y ayudar a Naruto cuando lo necesitaba. En cambio, Hinata parecía estar emocionada ante la idea de pasar un tiempo al lado de una chica tan desorientada como lo era Naruko.

-Creo que será divertido, enseñar a Naruko a valerse por si misma. Así como mi padre adiestra a mi hermana. Quizás hasta ella quiera ayudarnos ahora.

-Te recomiendo que, si de verdad quieres a tu hermana, la alejes de ese pervertido. Yo no la acercaría a Naruto, sin advertirle que es él. Y ahora que ese pervertido se ha convertido en una chica, estará más cerca de las chicas. Quien sabe como se comportará ahora.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en hacerle pasar ratos malos a Naruto?

-No sabría explicarlo. No soporto la forma tan a la ligera en que se toma las cosas. Y aparte se esfuerza para ser Hokage, no entiendo la forma de actuar de ese chico.

-Él solo quiere llegar a ser alguien. Algo que muchos de nosotros no queremos averiguar.

Al terminar esa oración, ambas llegaron a la fachada de la tienda de flores que atiende Ino. En ese momento ella estaba ordenando algunas de sus flores en los mostradores de fuera para atraer con sus vistas a algunos clientes. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Sakura, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no pegar cara a cara con ella.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Saludando a viejas rivales. Vengo a preguntarte si deseas aceptar una especie de misión imposible un tanto informal.

-No entendí nada. ¿Qué?

-Te lo explicaré en el camino. Mientras, tenemos que encontrar a Tenten.

-Pero, mi florería…

A Tenten, no fue muy difícil de localizar. Pues donde se encontraba Neji entrenando, allí se encontraba Tenten ayudándole a mejorar su técnica. Neji siempre se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que se situada a un kilómetro de la aldea de Konoha. Fue allí a donde llegaron las tres Kunoichis. Esperaron un momento para que Neji terminase de entrenar y actuaron de inmediato luego de que esto pasara.

-¡Tenten! –Gritó Sakura acercándose a ella. Neji ya sabía a lo que venía, por lo que se adelantó a Sakura.

-¡Ah! Entonces es enserio.

-Que sucede, Neji.

-La prima de Sakura, que quiere que la eduquemos como a una verdadera Kunoichi. Según ellas, en la aldea en donde vivía perdió su educación, o algo así.

-Lo que sucede es que Naruko quedó en coma la mayor parte de su vida, por lo que jamás fue entrenada.

-En todo caso necesitaría iniciar desde cero, ¿No es así? – dijo Tenten, a lo que le siguió una excusa de parte de Sakura.

-Es que Tsunade se ha encariñado con ella. Y quiere que esté lista para darle misiones sencillas. Creo que ella se encariñó con Naruko como si fuese una hija para ella. Algo similar como lo que pasa entre Kurenai-sensei y Hinata.

-Ve y ayúdalas, Tenten. No pasa que le enseñes a atinar el Kunai en el blanco.

-Pero tus entrenamientos…

-Déjalo así. Ya tendremos tiempo para entrenar nosotros dos.

Sin más que decir, Tenten se unió al trío para educar a una dama en el arte del camino Shinobi.

En el camino a casa de Kurenai, Sakura comenzó a explicar lo que sucedía.

-Lo que pasa –Dijo Sakura – es que Naruko Haruno es hija de un tío por parte de mi padre. Ella nació con un talento interesante para manejar el chacra, por lo que se le tenía grandes esperanzas para convertirse en una gran Kunoichi de esa aldea. Sin embargo, en una batalla, un ninja vagabundo de la aldea del sonido (fíjense bien cómo es que le acomodaron para echarle la culpa al verdadero culpable) le ataco y dejó malherida. Durante más de diez años había estado en coma, por lo que ella solo recuerda aquello que pasó antes de que eso sucediera.

-Que cruel. Imagínate perder la conciencia de todo desde pequeña y despertar ya crecida. –Dijo Tenten.

-Y eso no es todo, en ese coma se quedó comportándose como una niñata, así que no sabe qué es el pudor en lo más mínimo. Por lo que de antemano les pido una disculpa por lo que pueda llegar a hacer con ello.

-Descuida. Será como cuidar de una niña pequeña.

Al entrar en la casa de Kurenai, las chicas se percataron de que no había nadie en casa. Lo cual parecía ser bastante extraño debido a que Sakura había dejado a Tsunade y Kurenai allí con Naruko.

-¿Donde se encuentran estas chicas? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Y dime, Sakura. ¿Por qué forzosamente deben ser Kunoichis las que la entrenemos?

-Por que así lo dispuso la Hokage Tsunade.

-Solo piensen en lo que haría un Genin varón al saber que se comporta como una niña. –Dijo Hinata, a lo que las demás comenzaron a divagar y echar a volar su imaginación. (Entiéndase algo sexual haciéndole creer que era un juego)

-Gracias por dejarme algo que no me saldrá de la cabeza en todo el día – Dijo Sakura recordando que Naruko era en verdad hombre.

-No tiene nada de malo hacer el amor, es algo muy natural. – Dijo Tenten tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Pareces experta en estos temas, Tenten.

-No es lo que parece, solo que estoy segura que no hay nada de malo. El hecho de por sí se llama hacer el amor, no tiene nada de malo que dos almas que se aman se entreguen al amor que se tienen.

-El problema viene cuando no se aman. No creo que Naruko ame a nadie de aquí, pues la mayor parte de los genins varones ya tienen pareja. Tú y Neji, Shikamaru y Temari, Hasta Chouji consiguió a una cocinera en la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

-Quizás solo falte Naruto. –Dijo Ino.

Cuando estas palabras sonaron en los oídos de Sakura y Hinata, ambas se quedaron pensando en ello. Para Naruko era imposible besarse con Naruto, a menos que bese el espejo. Sin embargo, revisando las estadísticas, Naruto jamás había tenido una verdadera relación amorosa con ninguna mujer en el pasado. Eso desde un instante les dio bastante pena, tanto que independientemente del asunto que estaba pasando, le hizo pensar desde un punto sentimental. Sobre todo Sakura.

El cuarteto ya estaba por retirarse cuando entraron por la puerta principal Tsunade, Kurenai y Naruko. En el instante en que entró Naruko entró en la habitación, las demás genins quedaron boquiabiertas. No podían creer la belleza que veían frente a ellas. Naruko había sido maquillada, vestida y moldeada de forma tal que inclusive Sakura y Hinata, que sabían que ella era él, quedaron sorprendidas.

Naruko estaba vestida con la chaqueta naranja y negra, que usualmente usa Naruto, abierta. En lugar de una camisa, una camiseta larga negra que tenía una falda al final de la costura (de esos conjuntos camiseta y falda de una pieza en color negro). Unas calcetas de color naranja al mismo tono de la chaqueta que le llegaban hasta una cuarta parte de la pierna arriba de la rodilla. Unas botas similares a las que usa Sakura negras (de esas que dejan los dedos desnudos por afuera) hasta tres cuartas partes del conjunto de peroné y tibia. Su cabello largo y rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas largas retraído con un par de donas negras para el cabello. El rostro maquillado de forma semiprofesional le daba una apariencia infantil tardía. Y esos enormes ojos azules parecían poder hipnotizar a cualquier persona con solo una mirada.

Ante tal imagen, Ino sacó un comentario que nadie esperó cómo se reaccionaría ante tal.

-Demonios, si yo fuese hombre, quizás la besaría.

Y todas contestaron.

-Si. (…) ¿¡Qué!

-Chicas, les presento a la nueva Kunoichi en entrenamiento, Naruko Haruno. – dijo Tsunade.

Y lo sorprendente fue…

-Buenas tardes, Chicas. – Naruko se inclinó saludándolas con una delicadeza digna de una dama.


	4. Chapter 4

Lecciones para una mujer principiante.

Tsunade en verdad les cedió a las damas un salón en la academia para enseñarle a Naruto a ser una dama en su totalidad. Para esto, Kurenai ha comenzado con una lección importante que toda mujer debe saber.

-Lección numero uno, - Dijo Kurenai tomando un poco de atención de parte de Naruko. – Toda dama es más instintiva que impulsiva. Cada dama debe saber que el pudor no solo es una forma de actuar en la sociedad, sino un medio por el cual se debe dar a respetar en la misma. Para ello nosotras cuidamos nuestro cuerpo de un modo especial.

-De acuerdo.

-Todas cuidamos que nuestro cuerpo no sea visto del todo. La mujer tiene una sombra de pena en forma de reloj de arena. Esto es, que cuando una persona se acerca a la zona del pecho y de los alrededores de la pelvis, nosotras nos incomodamos mucho. No como los varones, que la incomodidad estándar está solo alrededor de la zona pélvica.

-Bien. Entonces no debo dejar que nadie me toque en lo más mínimo.

-No entendiste nada, ¿Cierto?

-Si… … … la verdad no.

-Creo que debemos ejemplificarlo. Verás, una mujer busca no ser provocada. Si tomamos como ejemplo a Tenten, si tú te acercas a ella, quizás no se inmute. Pero si Neji se acercase a distancia cero, ella estaría en un dilema bastante grave. Debido a que Neji es un varón que pretende hacer algo que quizas a ella no le guste.

-Pero Neji es mi pareja, Kurenai-sensei.

- (…) ¡Huy! Bueno, mal ejemplo. Pero podemos tomar esto, ella tiene una sombra de pena menor frente a Neji, debido a que ella confía lo suficiente en él por ser su pareja.

-Entonces, si yo me acerco demasiado a una dama, no hay reacción alguna.

-Ella confiaría que no puedes hacerle ningún daño. Pero en cuanto a un varón, allí si pudiese haber un problema.

Para llevar a cabo esta prueba, Naruko volvió a ver a Hinata, que en cuanto cruzó miradas con Naruko se ruborizó casi al instante. En un instante realmente corto, Naruko ya estaba a distancia cero pegada a Hinata, tomándola con la zurda de la cadera, mientras que la diestra le tomaba delicadamente su zurda. En un acto de extrema audacia, Naruko la inclinó hacia atrás como bailando tango con la inocente de Hinata.

-Que dices Hinata. ¿Crees que Kurenai dice la verdad?

-Yo… yo… yooooo…

En ese instante, Hinata se desmayó por ese aroma a varón que todavía podía percibir del cuerpo de Naruko. Esto por supuesto atrajo una reacción negativa de parte de Sakura y Kurenai, que se acercaron a Naruko para castigarle con una mega ostia que no le despegó la cabeza por pura resistencia.

-¡No te pases de lista!

-Lo siento, solo quería comprobarlo.

-Déjenla dormir. Un rato. Le vendrá bien un descanso de todo esto. Por cierto, ¿Hace cuanto que no te duchas?

-¿Eh? Pues, creo que desde anteayer.

-Eso está muy mal de tu parte. – dijo Tenten. – una chica debe asearse diariamente para evitar oler mal. La higiene es muy importante para una dama en desarrollo.

-¿Entonces debo bañarme diario? Me parece demasiado cruel tener que hacerlo, pero ustedes son las expertas en ello.

-Además, debemos darte algunos tips para cuidar de ese cabello tuyo. ¿Sabes? Tener el cabello largo quizás es una maldición para una dama. Y más tú, que lo tienes tan largo.

-A mi me gusta el cabello largo. Me recuerda cuando Sakura tenía el cabello largo.

-¿Te recuerda? Pero si estuviste en coma una gran parte de tu vida.

-Lo que pasa es que la he visto en fotografías. Se le veía demasiado bien el cabello largo sostenido por una pañoleta.

-La pañoleta que le di. Si lo recuerdo. Pero me parece que ella se ve mejor en este estado.

-No me malentiendan. Sakura se ve hermosa con el cabello corto, pero el hecho de que yo lo tenga largo me hace recordar a aquella Sakura que vi en la foto.

Sakura escuchaba cada palabra que Naruko decía. Y estos halagos le estaban poniendo en serio nerviosa. A decir verdad, ella estaba ruborizada por ser el mismo Naruto quien le daba su opinión sobre ella, ya que anteriormente no lo había escuchado del todo. Cuando su pena llegó al extremo, ella misma empujó por la espalda a Naruko.

-Ya, prima. Ve a bañarte y luego continuamos con los halagos.

-Pero si estábamos…

-Anda ya y métete a bañar.

Sakura le empujó hasta la puerta del salón y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Al volver a donde las demás, se notaba en su rostro un color rojizo matizando su piel y un poco del cuello también. Para ella, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba los halagos provenidos de un chico, por lo que no podía soportarlo un poco más sin explotar en pena. Y sin embargo, le gustó escuchar eso de él, aunque no le amara como él quería.

-¿Pero qué te sucede el día de hoy, Sakura? Te noto muy extraña. – Dijo Ino.

-Es que no podía soportarlo más. No me gusta que hablen de mi, bien o mal.

-Pero siempre has sido demasiado orgullosa y presumida. Además, estamos entre mujeres, no hay nada de malo.

-No es eso.

-Por cierto, Sakura. –Interrumpió Tenten – ¿Donde está durmiendo Naruko?

-En mi casa, ¿por qué? – Mentira.

-Por que está en dirección equivocada.

Sakura miró por la ventana y encontró que Naruko estaba dirigiéndose a su antiguo departamento donde vivía cuando era varón. Su cabeza debía pensar en algo como excusa, tomando lo primero que llegó como idea.

-Esa despistada. Creo que debo acompañarla hasta mi casa. Con su permiso.

Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió despavorida hacia el departamento de Naruto. En el camino, se encontró con Temari, que al verla corriendo se unió a ella en la persecución.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Estás Persiguiendo a alguien?

-Es mi prima, Naruko. Es algo despistada y quien sabe si se perderá por la aldea.

-¿Tu prima está de visita en Konoha? Pero si no me habías dicho que tenías una prima.

-Eso es algo que no aceptaría si me lo preguntaran. Es algo especial. Luego te cuento.

Para cuando Sakura llegó al apartamento de Naruto, ella ya estaba a punto de entrar a él. Sakura debió acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Naruko, que fue interceptada al instante en el que daba el primer paso dentro.

-Naru, este no es nuestro apartamento. Nuestro apartamento está en otra zona de la aldea.

-¿Nuestro apartamento?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Nosotras vivimos en el mismo apartamento desde que llegaste a la aldea.

Naruko observó que Temari se encontraba en las espaldas de Sakura, por lo cual, ella debía estar fingiendo y mintiendo para proteger su identidad como Naruko. Entonces intentó fingir un poco para no alarmar a nadie.

-Entonces esta no es tu casa, Sakura.

-Apartamento. No, ese le pertenece a un amigo, de nombre Naruto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Hablas de ese perdedor del cual me platicaste estabas harta de ver a diario y que te mete en problemas todo el tiempo?

-Ese mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro apartamento?

-Acompáñame. Gracias por acompañarnos, Temari. Creo que de ahora en adelante puedo encargarme de todo.

-Como digas. Nos vemos.

Cuando Temari se desapareció, Sakura se volvió a donde Naruko para llamarle fuertemente la atención por lo despistada que era. Solo que ahora si era dura con ella.

-¿Pero si serás imbécil? ¿Qué no te acuerdas que ya dejaste de ser Naruto hace un par de días?

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo recordarlo todo el tiempo, me siento demasiado chico como para olvidar que ahora soy chica. Si tú estuvieses en mi lugar, no creo que estarías tan molesta y buscarías ayuda en tus mejores amistades. Pero yo estoy limitado en eso, por que casi ninguna persona me estima en esta aldea.

-No empieces con el resentimiento por portar a Kyubi en tu cuerpo, que no te queda para nada.

-Sakura, sabes que es cierto. Fuera de Hinata y tú, no tengo amigos verdaderos.

-¿Me consideras como a una amiga?

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres la mejor de mis amistades. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que así lo es. Estás ayudándome en este embrollo mejor de lo que otra persona lo haría.

-Y no crees que te estoy agradeciendo el hecho de que me salvaras la vida.

-Si así fuera, no te comportarías tan bien conmigo. De hecho, Hinata también me debe la vida, y no es tan atenta conmigo como lo eres tú.

-Si, pero…

Sakura se quedó callada otro instante, con el rostro enrojecido y las manos juntas en la espalda. Esto ya lo había notado Naruko, pero no quería ruborizarla más, por lo que se hizo el tonto (como siempre) y comentó otra cosa fuera de lugar.

-Y... ¿Qué hacías con Temari?

-Ella me encontró de camino hacia aquí y no tuve de otra que mentir para proteger tu infortunio.

-¿Es serio? Hubiese jurado que le pedirías que te ayudase conmigo como a las demás.

-No. Temari tiene una vida bastante ocupada como para pedirle que se encadene con nosotras. Tan solo con las misiones de la aldea de la arena, algunas que le daban en esta aldea cuando había misiones, y además su vida al lado de Shikamaru. Me parece que no hay que molestarla tanto.

-Bueno. Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso de que Naruko vive contigo?

-Por eso… quiero preguntarte… –Naruko ya veía venir lo inesperadamente hermoso. - ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo en mi habitación?

-¿Es en serio, Sakura?

-Solo sería dormir conmigo en mi apartamento. No creas que te permitiré que me espíes o me toques de forma indebida.

-No necesitas decirme eso, Sakura. Con la idea de vivir a tu lado es suficiente para sentirme ensoñado. Quizás viviendo contigo, pueda aprender a vivir como una mujer.

-Si, claro. Entonces, eso es un…

-Me encantaría. Pero primero debo sacar algunas cosas de mi verdadero apartamento. No me tardo mucho.

Naruko se introdujo en este, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrase Sakura si ella lo deseaba. Cuando la pelirosa se metió en la habitación de Naruto, pudo ver el trabajo que le esperaba para enseñarle a Naruko a ser ordenada como una dama debe serlo. Aunque eso no era una ley para ser mujer. Observando a Naruko empacando, comenzó a pensar en aquello que le había dicho.

-"Si tu estuvieses en mi lugar, quizás no estarías tan molesta y buscarías ayuda de tus mejores amistades."

-[Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, quizás estaría desesperada. Después de todo, no me gustaría ser un chico de la noche a la mañana] – cerró un momento los ojos, y cuando los abrió enfocó su vista en el rostro de Naruko, emitió una risita curiosa.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que tú seas más sexy que yo, Naruto.

-Déjate de burlas, Sakura. Que no le veo gracia alguna.

-Pero es verdad. No puedo creer que de verdad tú te veas mejor como chica que como chico. –Al escuchar esto Naruto, pensó en cómo desquitarse de lo que le habían dicho.

-Si te gusto más como mujer, he de anunciarte que, después de todo, soy lesbiana, Sakura.

-¡ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, SHINOBI DESCARADO!

-Sin embargo, es la verdad. –En un instante, Naruko se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura respaldada en un rincón. Meneaba las caderas de un lado a otro de una forma bastante provocativa y comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Sakura. – así que, como sea, estoy dispuesta a robarte el corazón. Ya sea como varón o como mujer. – Y Naruto acorraló a Sakura en el rincón, colocando ambos brazos para evitarle el escape fácil. – así que… si así me lo permites, podré robar tu corazón en cuanto tenga una oportunidad clara y precisa.

-N-naruto…

Sakura había cerrado los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una fantasía de su inconsciente. Naruko aún estaba empacando sus cosas en una mochila para mudarse con Sakura.

-[Pero en que estoy pensando] –Pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos y dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas para despertar su consciente. – [Naruto no es así de asertivo. Eso es algo que esperaría mas bien de Sasuke o de Lee. Pero no Naruto. Él no haría esa clase de atrevimientos aunque se lo ordenara. –Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Naruko. - ¡N-naruto!

-Ya estoy lista, Sakura. Vamos a tu casa para instalarme en el suelo. No creo que me permitas dormir en tu cama, ¿o si?

Sakura estaba con el corazón a mil por hora. Pero como pudo, se estabilizó y contestó con un…

-NI DE BROMA, NARUTO.

-Entonces necesito llevarme esto conmigo. Y después mando a un clon por mi comida. Quizás nos sea de utilidad.

-Espera, ¿Puedes hacer que un clon tuyo se vea como el verdadero tu?

-Sí. Intenté usar un genjutsu para verme nuevamente como yo ayer, pero no puedo usar un genjutsu de imitación conmigo mismo. Por lo que creo que me veré así por un tiempo, sino es que eternamente. ¿Nos vamos ya, prima?

Naruko se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura, dejando atrás a una pensativa Sakura respaldada en un rincón de su apartamento. Después de todo, a partir de esa noche dormiría con un chico.


	5. Chapter 5

Una noche en la casa del cerezo en flor

Terminando un día de labores en la academia ninja de Konoha, las kunoichis voluntarias que están entrenando a Naruko se retiran a sus hogares con deseos de descansar una noche y continuar el día siguiente desde el mediodía. Hinata se despertó poco antes de que Naruko regresase recién aseada desde casa de Sakura. Después de una suplica de disculpas, Naruko se retiró con la confianza de Hinata de su lado.

Esa sería la primera noche de Naruko en casa de Sakura. Por lo que el nerviosismo se hacía presente en la integridad de Naruko. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Sakura en pijama, por lo que esa sería oportunidad de verla vestida con tan intima forma.

En ese instante, Naruko se encontraba acomodando su futón en el suelo de la habitación de Sakura para recostarse un momento. Cuando por fin terminó, se desvistió al instante y se puso su tan acostumbrado pijama con el gorro. Naruko ya había terminado de vestirse, de acomodar el futón y de arroparse con él, y Sakura no había salido del baño. Esto comenzó a impacientar a Naruko, que presentía que a Sakura le daba pena salir con el pijama puesto. Previendo esto, la joven dama primeriza le dijo en tono audible:

-Sakura, si lo que tienes es pena de que te vea con un pijama demasiado descubierto, no hay problema. Puedo apagar la luz y cubrirme con el futón hasta que me avises que puedo descubrirme.

-No es eso, Naruto.

-Si sigues acostumbrándote a llamarme por mi primer nombre, tarde o temprano nos descubrirán. Será mejor que me comiences a llamar como Naruko, o Naru.

-Bien, eso lo puedo hacer. Pero no me acostumbro a saber que el chico que conocí en la academia sea una chica ahora. Tú y yo hemos pasado tanto tiempo cerca, que no puedo cambiar de un día para otro.

-Bueno, siempre queda huir de la aldea y comenzar una nueva vida en otro sitio. O despertar al sujeto que me hizo esto y obligarlo a punta de tortura a decirnos cómo terminarlo.

-Creo que ese mismo día mencionó algo, pero con el escándalo que hacía la maldición no pude escucharlo bien.

Cuando finalizó esa oración, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, saliendo de ella una Sakura recién bañada y vestida en pijama.

Cuando Naruko la observó en aquella ropa tan ceñida, no pudo aguantar dejar escapar un suspiro de admiración. Se trataba de una camiseta sin mangas de color roja con un cerezo estampado. Cubriendo su zona pélvica se encontraba una pantaleta del mismo color de la camiseta, solo que esta tenía una rosa estampada en la parte trasera (si, soy un pervertido, pero piensen en la dama, que quiere una mejor comodidad a la hora de dormir).

Naruko se quedó… bueno, la historia dice perpleja, yo más bien pienso que era pendeja debido al despliegue sexy que Sakura liberaba a su alrededor. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo la veían, se cubrió la parte de abajo solamente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estás viendo, pervertido?

-Nada que no pueda verme a mi misma. Pero, quiero hacerte una pregunta sin que llegues a ofenderte.

Sakura ya se había cubierto con las sábanas de su cama para evitar más miradas lascivas.

-Está bien. Pero te juro que si es algo malo o pervertido, te daré una soberana ostia que te dejará…

-¿Cuánto me debe el destino, que me paga con una vista tan preciosa?

(Oh my god, O_O) Menudo piropo le dejó el ojo cuadrado a Sakura. Sobre todo por que en verdad le llegó directo al corazón. Ella en verdad, y eso que Sakura es una persona muy integra, no sabía como corresponder ante semejante cortejo. De principio, buscó ocultar un sonrojo que se podría notar con las luces apagadas (yo me imagino que sería como una luz de neón roja que parpadearía con el aumento de galantería). Después continuó con un juego de manos, tocando sus dedos índices entre sí. Para finalizar, las palabras más honestas que había dicho en todo el día, para motivar a Naruko y motivarse ella misma.

-Yoo… te lo agradezco. No sé que…

-No tienes que decir nada. Tómalo como un regalo por ser tan buena conmigo. En serio, no puedo creer que por fin alguien me trate como a una persona.

-No, Naruto. En verdad creo que eres un buen amigo. Un tanto problemático, pero un amigo al final. Y con el tiempo, quien sabe… tal vez te dé una oportunidad.

-En serio, Sakura.

-(…) … No.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? T_T

-Iluso. Pero debo decirte, me sorprende la forma en la que estás tomando esto del cambio de sexo. Te confieso que si hubiese sido yo, no podría con la carga que es portarse diferente.

-Yo creo que para ustedes es más fácil. Sólo deben comportarse un poco menos sensible y ya. En cambio, yo no puedo acostumbrarme al sostén. Siento como si fuese atrapado por una anaconda y me apretase el pecho.

-¿Qué no te sirvió el sostén que te presté?

-Sí sirve. El problema es que siento que me queda pequeño.

Sakura no podía con la humillación de saberse menos atractiva que Naruko. Eso era un tanto bizarro considerando que ella era él.

-[No puedo creer que él sea más atractiva que yo. Demonios, me siento frustrada] –Pensaba Sakura para sus adentros. – Y dime, Naruto…

-Naruko.

-Si, perdón. Dime, si pudieses regresar a ser varón, ¿Qué es lo primero que harías?

-Quitarme la ropa femenina. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esa es una ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros. Si ustedes usan ropa masculina, no se ven como unas completas pervertidas.

-Me refería a lo primero que harías como varón. ¿No hay algo que desearías hacer una vez que vuelvas a ser varón?

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, hay algo… pero no te lo voy a decir. Prefiero que nuestra amistad se quede así como está, por ahora.

-¿Qué cosa podrías hacer para arruinar nuestra amistad?

-Es algo muy personal. El día que vuelva a ser hombre lo sabrás. O tal vez no.

Si hay algo que enloquece a Sakura, es la curiosidad. Odiaba por completo que la dejasen en suspenso cuando había la posibilidad de que le dijeran lo que le dejaba así. Pero en el caso de Naruto, eso le daba mayor curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso por lo que Naruto perdería su amistad con Sakura por hacerlo? Debía saberlo, o no podría dormir en toda la noche.

-Dime que es eso tan terrible, que perderías tu amistad conmigo.

-No quiero decírtelo.

-Y si me das una pista.

-Eres una cotilla. Déjame en paz, Sakura.

-¿Me lo dirás cuando regreses a tu estado original?

-Quizás. Pero eso terminaría con los dos.

-Si me lo dices ahora mismo, te juro que seguiremos siendo amigos. Incluso te daré casi todo lo que quieras.

-NO, SAKURA.

-¿Por favor, Naruto?

Naruko no soportaba ver la expresión que Sakura le estaba dedicando en ese momento. ¿Cómo describirla? Estaba entre la expresión de un perrito rogando y un gatito bebé cuando por fin abre los ojos por primera vez. Solo para darle gusto, Naruko le dio una pista breve para que se quedase tranquila esa noche.

-¿Prometes no tomar el tema después de que te dé una pista y que con ello te relajarás y dormirás tranquila esta noche?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Bueno, es algo por lo que sueño todos los días. Cada noche es lo primero que hago al dormir y lo último que veo antes de despertar. Una especie de deseo frustrado gracias a las circunstancias.

Sakura no entendía. Pero tal como lo prometió, no volvió a tomar el tema. En cambio, quiso cumplir con una de sus palabras. Se arrodilló en la cama y le dijo a Naruko:

-De acuerdo, Naruto. Soy una dama de palabra. Y cuando ofrezco algo, lo cumplo. Dime qué quieres que te dé por darme una pista de lo que quieres hacer.

-No lo creo. Aunque te lo pida, no me lo cumplirás.

-Te lo prometí, y lo voy a cumplir. Casi lo que sea que me pidas. Piénsalo bien y me lo dices. Piénsalo bien, por que solo contestaré a la primera petición. Y si yo no quiero, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Naruko lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Era obvio que un beso no le podía pedir, y menos en el estado en el que estaba ahora Naruko. Y mucho menos algo como tomarle una foto tal como estaba vestida. La mandaría fusilar afuera a punta de Kunais y espadas. Sólo una petición se le ocurría, bastante arriesgada, pero al fin un tanto más tolerable que lo demás que ella pensaba.

-¿Me permitirías dormir esta noche a tu lado? Solo esta noche.

Sakura no esperaba esa proposición. Tomando en cuenta de quien se trataba, ella juraría que le pediría algo pervertido, pero eso no parecía sonar tan malo. Solo que quería saber el porqué de esa petición.

-¿Dormir contigo una noche? ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

-Quiero saber si puedes confiar en mí como creo que puedes. Te prometo que no le pasará nada ni a tu cuerpo ni a tu castidad. Solo quiero dormir a tu lado una noche, como un favor.

Sakura vio en Naruko a una persona desesperada por atención y cariño. Eso y que no le importaría mucho dormir con ella una sola noche. Así que su respuesta después de verla sentada en el futón que ella misma había ordenado en el suelo. Cómo negársele a una persona tan confiable como Naruko, la chica que antes de serlo le salvó a ella y a Hinata.

-De acuerdo, Naruto. Sube y cúbrete con la sábana. Pero sin tocar nada.

Naruko se levantó del suelo y se introdujo en la sábana de la cama de Sakura. Al verse frente a frente con ella, ambas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de la pena que daba una cercanía tal como esa. Frente a frente, casi tocándose con las narices y percibiendo el fresco aliento del otro. Casi se podría jurar que ese era un momento completa y totalmente solo para las dos. Y digo casi, por que el gorro de Naruko hizo que Sakura tuviera un gran ataque de risa. Una risa que Naruko jamás había escuchado de Sakura.

-Puf, 

-Deja de burlarte de mi gorro. Es gracioso, pero esa risa me hace sentir mal.

-Deberías ser un poco más femenina y comprar un pijama para dama. Ese se te ve ridículo.

-Este pijama es un antiguo miembro de mi familia.

-Pero se ve ridículo. Quizás cuando eras hombre se te veía bien para ser tú. Pero ahora se ve demasiado mal. Créeme, si usaras algo menos llamativo y más provocativo o cómodo, cuanto menos, te verías más femenina.

-Cómo te gusta molestar, Sakura. De acuerdo, me voy a cambiar si así lo deseas.

-Espera, Naruto…

-Ahora verás si no soy tanto o más femenina que tu, Sakura.

Con estas palabras, Sakura ya no sabía que esperar de Naruko. Ella sólo tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño por un rato relativamente corto. Unos minutos después, Naruko salió del baño, vestida únicamente con una camisa de botones blanca y sus pantaletas puestas. La camisa era de el, pero con la transformación en chica se había encogido un poco y la camisa ahora le quedaba un poco grande. Fuera de esas dos prendas, no tenía nada más (el sostén se lo había quitado para dormir un poco más cómoda.

Como sintiéndose un poco más sexy, Naruko se acercó a la cama y comenzó a adularse a si misma.

-Creo que así me veo demasiado sexy como para que ningún chico se resista tan siquiera a mirarme. Debo decir que ni yo misma me esperé esto de mí. Inclusive me gusto. ¿Tu que dices, Sakura? (…) ¿Sakura?

Cuando Naruko se fijó en ella, Sakura ya se encontraba completamente dormida, con las manos en su estomago apoyadas, y un rostro angelical proyectando su inocencia. Sea como sea, Sakura era una dama que, aunque no tuviese curvas perfectas, tiene un atractivo bastante alto. Quizás, si no esperase tanto a Sasuke, ella sería un poco más feliz de lo que actualmente es.

Naruko ya había olvidado su molestia con Sakura. Inclusive dejó que durmiese sola esa noche. Arropó a Sakura y se fue a dormir al futón.

-Espero que en verdad sigamos siendo amigos después de regresar a mi estado normal. Pienso que en estos días en que he sido una mujer me he acercado mucho más a ti. ¿Será que volviendo a ser hombre me dejarás a un lado como todos lo demás? ¿O seguiremos nuestra vida como si nada hubiese pasado? Creo que para esto último ya es demasiado tarde.

Al amanecer, Sakura despertó con el primer rayo de sol, despabilándose para seguir con su vida como era su costumbre. Al verse sola en la cama, ella misma intuía que Naruko ya se había levantado. Por ello, se calzó con unas pantuflas y comenzó a andar aún medio dormida por la habitación. No había llegado si quiera ala mitad de la misma cuando algo se puso en su camino haciéndola caer al suelo. Esto que se atravesó no era más que el cuerpo de Naruko, que seguía dormida hasta el instante en que Sakura le cayó encima.

-¡AUCH! ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Naruto!

-Sakura, ¿Qué hora es? – Naruko se dio cuenta de que Sakura se encontraba justo encima de ella, lo que le provocó un sonrojo mayúsculo. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Esas son mis palabras. ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí abajo?

-Anoche te quedaste dormida y abarcabas toda la cama. Creí que era mejor dejar esto de dormir contigo para otra ocasión. No quería despertarte en ese momento.

-¡Ay, que lindo! Solo por eso, te mereces algo.

Y dicho esto, Sakura se acercó un poco más y le sembró en la frente un pequeño beso cariñoso, cosa que provocó reacciones en la dama primeriza que jamás creyó sentir. En un principio, reaccionó con un sonrojo más grande que el que anteriormente había tenido. Y después, con un poco de llanto, que fue creciendo hasta llegar a ser demasiado llamativo. Ese llanto, le obligó a reaccionar con un abrazo para Sakura, que no podía creer lo que Naruko estaba haciendo.

-¡Gracias, Sakura! –Decía Naruko entre sollozos. – ¡Gracias por todo este cariño que me das! ¡Te juro que jamás sentí tanto cariño en mi vida como el que tú me brindas! ¡Perdón por lo que te he hecho, a lo largo de estos años de conocernos! ¡Perdóname, Sakura!

-Ya, Naruto. –decía Sakura acariciándole la espalda a la joven. – Me imagino que ha sido demasiado duro para ti. Pero no te preocupes. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré de tu lado. Te lo juro.


	6. Chapter 6

¿¡QUE DEBO HACER QUÉ!

Una semana ha pasado desde que Naruto fue maldecido por el vagabundo ninja de la aldea del sonido. Para estas alturas, Naruko ya ha aprendido la mayor parte de los recatos femeninos. Pero aún hacen falta algunas cosas más que toda kunoichi debe saber. Por ejemplo, en la clase de ese día, Ino se ha encargado de conseguir utensilios para entrenamiento toxicológico. En parte, y según la historia, la vida de una kunoichi era la de una espía que conseguía información de cualquier forma posible. Además de que ellas tenían conocimientos ilimitados sobre venenos y sustancias paralizadoras suficientes para cumplir sus propósitos y auto defenderse de cualquier situación posible.

Sobre los venenos, el número de las sustancias que funcionan para defensa o asesinatos silentes es tan extenso, que no creo poder definir el total de sustancias y los lugares de los que se pueden obtener estas. Es por eso que en el caso de Naruko, Kurenai estaba explicando la forma de preparar algunos venenos accesibles a todo momento y la forma de combatir algunos de ellos. Es bien sabido, incluso para los no expertos que sólo una pequeña parte de los venenos tienen un antídoto. La gran mayoría son irreversibles.

-Para preparar un veneno, debes tener extremo cuidado. Cualquier accidente podría dejarte en el hospital varias semanas, o en una linda cajita de madera tres metros bajo tierra con diminutos gusanos devorando tu cuerpo parte por parte.

-No es chistoso, Kurenai sensei. –Dijo Naruko.

-En fin, debes tener cuidado, eso es lo importante. Ahora, para elaborar un preparado de veneno de serpiente, debes asegurar la flecha en la que la utilizarás y usar sólo una mínima cantidad para conservar el poco veneno que puedes conseguir con una mordida de serpiente. Esto en verdad es demasiado poco.

-Ya entendí. Osease que tengo que…

Antes de terminar todo, el frasco con el veneno de serpiente se derramó y cayó justo en la ropa de Naruto. Por esto, la clase tuvo que ser interrumpida de inmediato.

-Serás despistada, Naruko. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, hija? –Dijo Kurenai al ver la torpeza de Naruko, digna de su versión masculina. En cambio, Naruko se sentía mal por haberlo arruinado todo.

-Lo siento, Señorita Kurenai.

-[Waw, en verdad Naruto a cambiado] En fin, que le vamos a hacer. Yo me retiro, a buscar un poco más de veneno o en el peor de los casos ordeñar el veneno de una serpiente. Ino, ve a casa de Sakura y tráele a Naruko un cambio de ropa.

-En seguida, Sensei.

-Y tu, vete quitando esa blusa, o te hará daño a la piel. –Dijo Sakura.

-En seguida, prima.

Naruko se quitó primero la chaqueta que portaba (que no se llenó de veneno por estar abierta) y pasó a quitarse la blusa negra que portaba (ese conjunto que mencioné en el capitulo 3: "Reclutando Kunoichis"), quedándose en solo ropa interior. Cuando el torso y piernas semidesnudas de Naruko se dejaron ver, las demás, inclusive Ino que estaba a punto de salir se quedaron frías. No es que no sea algo natural, pero fue un paso de la higiene y cuidados de estética femenina que pasaron por alto: el vello corporal. No era largo, y de hecho se notaba un poco, pero si se trataba de todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente por aquí. –Dijo Tenten. –Veamos, Naruko, ¿hace cuanto que no te depilas?

-¿Qué es "depilar"?

-Eso contestó a mi pregunta, pero hace surgir algunas más.

-Naruko, me temo que debemos hacer algo por ti. –Dijo Sakura. –Será mejor que yo vaya por tu ropa. Y algo más.

El sentido canino que poseía Naruko (por que el zorro pertenece a la familia de los caninos) le estaba advirtiendo que algo estaba a punto de ponerse mal. Por lo que recurrió a Hinata para aclarar un poco sus dudas. Esta, al ver a Naruko semidesnuda se sonrojó de pura pena por verla (no piensen mal). Pero aún así escuchaba y respondía a sus preguntas.

-Hinata…

-Dime Naruko. – Pero a la pared.

-¿Por qué te alejas así?

-Es que me da pena… verte así como estás…

-En fin, te quería preguntar sobre lo que pasa. ¿Por qué hablan de depilarme y qué es eso?

-Pues… es que ellas…

-No es nada que importe mucho. Es sólo que debemos retirarte todo el vello corporal que tienes en el cuerpo. –Dijo Tenten tratando de no espantarla.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya comprendo! ¿Y cómo tienen pensado hacer eso?

-¡Te vamos a depilar con cera! –Dijo Ino con toda la intención de espantarla, cosa que no sucedió.

-¿Cera? ¿Y es efectiva?

-¿Jamás has escuchado de la cera para depilar?

-No.

-Entonces esto será divertido. Bwahahahah

-¿Por qué? ¿Hace cosquillas?

-Eh, si. Es gracioso cuando están depilando a otra persona.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces espero con ansia el momento en que mi depilación empiece.

-[En verdad es inocente, o jamás ha escuchado de esto]

Unos minutos después, Sakura había llegado a la academia con un cambio de ropa que ella le prestaría a Naruko y un frasco de cera nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía que Naruko no esperaba cosa tal como una depilación con cera. Sólo el pensar en el dolor que le provocaría aquello al cuerpo de Naruko le recorría un escalofrío de cuerpo completo.

-[Pobre Naruto, pero con esto le va a doler hasta el alma]

Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación, Naruko se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera, esperando ansiosa por su primera depilación. Esto no sólo le provocó confusión a la joven Kunoichi, sino que no podía creer en lo ingenua que era ella.

-Sakura, te hemos estado esperando. ¿Trajiste la cera? –Dijo Naruko tomando la ropa que se iba a poner, a lo que Sakura contestó anonadada con un:

-Si. Pero, ¿sabes lo que esto le hará a tu cuerpo?

-No le digas nada, Sakura. Tráela aquí, que esto será divertido. ¿Verdad, Naruko?

-Ino, no deberías…

-Está bien, Sakura. Ven y trae la cera.

-No, Naruko. Primero se debe calentar un poco. Después te la aplicamos y te depilamos.

-Bien, pero háganlo rápido. Me estoy haciendo vieja sentada en esta silla.

Ino salió de la habitación, arrastrando casi a Sakura con ella. Una vez afuera, Sakura comenzó a regañar a Ino por lo que estaba haciendo con la pobre de Naruko. Y sin embargo, la malicia de Ino no parecía tener un límite.

-¿Qué le estás metiendo en la cabeza a la pobre de mi prima?

-Ay, no te enfades. Solo que no esperaba que esto pudiese pasar. Quiero ver cómo reacciona a la primera tira de cera.

-No puedo permitir que le hagan daño de esa forma. La ingenua no sabe lo que le espera y puede ser peligroso para su integridad. Además que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-No me arruines esto, Sakura.

-¿Qué esperan, chicas? –Se escucho decir desde adentro de la habitación. – Quiero terminar con esto rápido.

-Ya la oíste. Vamos a calentar la cera.

Sin querer continuar con esto, Sakura entendió que las grandes lecciones de la vida se aprenden de forma empírica y experimentando el dolor.

-Esto le dolerá en lugares que yo no conozco en verdad.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura e Ino entraron en el salón con un poso de cera caliente recién salida del fuego. Naruko esperaba su depilación como algo natural que deseaba experimentar. Por ello, nada le retenía. Ni Tenten, ni correas ni nada.

-Por fin, chicas. Estaba esperando la cera caliente. Quizás sirva como tratamiento para la piel. Ya saben, como el barro en la cara.

-Naru, necesito decirte algo importante. Esto de la cera…

-Es fabuloso, lo sé. Espero que no deje marcas que no pueda borrar con una ducha.

-Posiblemente si te deje marcas, cariño. Pero se quitarán en poco tiempo.

-Entonces no hay tanto problema. Vamos, ponme la cera.

(O_O, en verdad no puedo creer que esto esté pasando).

Ino no perdió tiempo en preliminares y comenzó a untarle la cera en una pierna, mientras que Hinata y Tenten prefirieron mostrarse neutrales con esto de la cera. Sakura, en un acto de piedad extrema, se acercó a Naruko y le ofreció uno de esos protectores bocales de madera y cordón que muerden algunos de los sentenciados a castigos con látigos (si alguien ha visto la película de invasión, ya sabe de lo que hablo).

-Toma, Naru. Esto te servirá de mucho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Muérdelo, sé que lo necesitarás.

Ino ya estaba colocando una tira de papel en la cera, mientras que Naruko charlaba serenamente con Sakura.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sólo muérdelo, idiota.

-Por favor, Sakura. ¿Que tan malo puede…? –Antes de terminar la oración pasada, Ino tiró en un solo movimiento de la cera y arrancó por completo todo el vello que cubría ese sitio. Naruko se enderezó al instante debido a un dolor tan intenso que casi podía sentir que le había arrancado un pedazo de piel. El grito desgarrador digno de las películas de terror más cruelmente terribles. El grito emitido fue tan grave, que todo Shinobi y Kunoichi a un kilómetro a la redonda fue estremecido con un escalofrió bastante grave. En lo personal, a Sakura le comenzó un escalofrío que recorrió desde el comienzo de la columna, subió a la nuca, le retintineo en la cabeza como siete veces y regresó a su origen. Apenas Naruko recuperó su color original:

-¡¿ESTAN DEMENTES! ¡ESTO ES TORTURA DE LA MÁS CRUEL!

-No exageres, Naru. Es por tu…

-¡NO TIENE JUSTIFICACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES DEMENTE!

-Naruko, sé que duele, pero debemos depilarte el resto del cuerpo.

-¡NO HAY FORMA! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA LO PERMITIRÉ!

Naruko se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo del salón, sin oportunidad de que alguna de las chicas pudiese siquiera aspirar a tocarla antes de que cruzara la puerta. Ino sentía en sus hombros un enorme pesar que jamás sintió. Tanto así, que volvió a ver a Sakura para disculparse.

-Sakura, yo…

-Déjalo así. Será mejor que encontremos a Naru antes de que pase algo más.

Al instante, todas las Genins salieron del salón en su búsqueda. Minutos después de ello, al salón entró la señorita Kurenai con un frasco de veneno de serpiente. Pero al ver el salón vacío, ella intuyó que algo había pasado entre las chicas.

Tras de dos horas, ninguna tenía idea de dónde podría estar Naruko en ese momento. Preguntaron a cada persona que pasaba por ella, pero sin resultado alguno. Total, la noche se estaba aproximando a la aldea y no había noticias del paradero de Naruko. Por ello, las Kunoichis dejaron la búsqueda para otro día. Después de todo, Naruko volvería a casa para dormir. Aunque eso podría no llegar a ser.

Con el corazón destrozado, Sakura se lamentaba el permitirle a Ino continuar con esa travesura colegial. Naruko no merecía esa clase de trato, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, no merecía un trato tan cruel sin avisarle de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir. Con cada paso, podía sentir cómo su integridad caía poco a poco, hasta llegar a su departamento. Justo al entrar, ella pudo percibir el llanto de una mujer proveniente del baño. En cuanto se dio cuenta, acudió al baño a ver si ella estaba bien.

Naruko se encontraba sentada justo bajo la regadera, con una pila de papeles húmedos de lágrimas, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Llorando con demasiado sentimiento. Esta escena tocó profundamente el corazón de Sakura.

-Naruto…

-¡Sakura! – Naruto se le quedó viendo con unos ojos de pollito a medio morir. Poco a poco se fue desmoronando su integridad. Y al quedar hecho polvo se levanto y se abalanzó llorando al hombro de Sakura. No lo había mencionado, pero Naruko en ese estado era un poco más chica que Sakura en cuanto a tamaño. - ¡Sakura!

Ella por su parte no podía negarse ante un abrazo. Después de lo mal que se sentía por dejarla afrontar esto sola, no podía negarse a un abrazo consolador.

-Me dolió, Sakura. Me dolió mucho.

-Quería decirte lo que dolía esto de la cera, pero no me permitiste decirte nada.

-Ya no quiero ser mujer. Esto de ser una chica es demasiado cruel para que alguien desee nacer así. Maldito cabrón, no lo voy a perdonar jamás…

-Sólo una depilada con cera y ya abandonaste la idea de ser una mujer. Si es lindo ser una dama, sólo que hay que cuidarse un poquito y listo. Preparada para una vida hermosa.

-¿Qué de bueno puede tener una vida dedicada al cuidado personal?

-Encontrar al chico que pueda notar todo aquello que una sacrifica por encontrarlo, es una ocasión que jamás olvidamos. La razón por la que hacemos todo esto, es para encontrar al hombre ideal, que nos ame y note todo lo que hacemos por él.

Naruko no se atrevió a decir nada más. En ese momento entendió todo por lo que ellas pasan y la razón de aquello.

-Perdóname, Sakura.

-¿Por qué, Naruto?

-Porque yo no podré conseguir a la mujer de mi corazón por ignorar tanto esfuerzo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Con que no me robes al chico que me gusta, con eso me siento menos agredida.

Naruko quería sentir más sobre los cuidados femeninos para aprender todo aquello por lo que pasan las damas para encontrar a un chico entre millones.

-Sakura…

-Dime, Naruto.

-Yo… quiero probar la cera otra vez.

Sakura quedó con una expresión de OxO.

-¿Que quieres qué?

-Quiero probar otra vez la cera caliente. Es que quizás no duela tanto como Ino me hizo entender que dolía. Quiero… que me ayudes… que no me duela tanto como la primera vez.

-Bien, Naruto. Te ayudaré. Pero si te ayudo debes dejarte depilar todo lo necesario. Incluyendo la zona de bikini.

-¡¿QUE DEBO HACER QUÉ?


	7. Chapter 7

Seduciendo al espíritu de una kunoichi.

Al día siguiente de la experiencia con la cera caliente, Naruko se presentó a la academia con todo el cuerpo depilado. Fue esto lo que llamó la atención de las demás. Cuando Sakura y Naruko llegaron, se encontraron con que Kurenai estaba reprendiendo a Ino por sus actos del día anterior.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso! ¡Jugar con los sentimientos de Naruko con esto de la cera, no está nada bien, Ino!

-Lo siento. –Decía Ino casi en un susurro.

-No importa, Ino. Te perdono.

-¡Naruko! – Ino se aproximó al instante donde Naruko y se arrodilló frente de ella y rogó por su perdón. – ¡Perdóname, Naruko! ¡No creí que llegaría a tanto una pequeña broma!

Y entonces levantó la mirada. Ino tenía alrededor de sus ojos unas ojeras bastante graves. Durante la noche pasada, Ino había estado llorando durante un largo rato. Que tan largo habrá sido, que cuando dejó de llorar, el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte montañoso. Un llanto provocado por su imprudencia.

-Ayer no me esperé eso de nadie. Me habías dicho que era chistosa la forma en que se depilaba con cera. Al principio creí que me haría cosquillas o algo así. Pero con la primera tira supe a lo que se referían. Lo gracioso no era para mí, sino para las que observan.

-Perdón, Naruko.

-No importa ya, Ino. Lo pasado ya lo enterré. Sólo espero que la próxima vez que me juegues una broma no tenga resultados tan dolorosos como esta vez. ¿De acuerdo?

Ino asintió y abrazó a Naruko. Ella, por su parte, le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla. Poco después, las Kunoichis se dieron cuenta de que Ino se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Naruko. Ahora estaba en paz con su conciencia. Naruko la recostó juntando dos mesas y como almohada le dejó su chaqueta enrollada por debajo de su cabeza. Justo antes de dejarla, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, como un signo de misericordia y perdón.

Esa tarde, Kurenai decidió dejar la clase de toxicología para después. Por ahora, ella planeaba mostrarle a Naruko un poco del arte de la seducción Kunoichi. La historia cuenta que las Kunoichi se dedicaban exclusivamente al espionaje, y para eso a veces había que seducir a un señor feudal o a una persona de cargo importante para extraer la información. Y si eso no funcionaba, había un brebaje que inhibía la voluntad y le hacía soltar la verdad. Esa droga se hace llamar todavía "el suero de la verdad." Esta droga fue la primera que preparó Naruko en esa clase. Sus componentes, aunque en verdad lo sé, no quiero decirlo por mera ética, y por que en verdad es muy difícil de preparar. Después de ello, había que probar la sustancia en un incauto.

-Bien, Naruko. De vista parece que en verdad lograste preparar un suero de la verdad. Sin embargo, no estoy autorizada para probarlo con ningún shinobi u otra persona de la aldea. Así que su función deberá esperar para ser probada.

-Tengo una duda, Sensei.

-Te escucho.

-¿Cómo se aplica este suero?

-Verás, se debe colocar en una bebida para disolverse. Sólo un poco, a discreción. Si disuelves toda la emulsión en una bebida pequeña, estarías drogándolo en exceso, obligándolo a desinhibirse por completo a tal grado de no poder hablar o moverse a voluntad. Esta sustancia es peligrosa en manos equivocadas.

-Por eso, no te dejaré tomarla en ningún momento, Naruko. –Dijo Sakura quitándole el brebaje de las manos.

-Bien, entonces la clase terminó temprano el día de hoy, ¿cierto, Kurenai-sensei?

-No, Hinata. Debido a que sólo usamos la mitad del tiempo en preparar el brebaje, creo que sería bueno adelantar un poco la clase de mañana. Además, conociendo a Naruko, esta será una de sus favoritas.

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy hablando de la clase de seducción Kunoichi.

Kurenai se acercó a una caja que había traído para esta clase en especial. Adentro había ropa escogida al azar de la talla de Naruko, para que ella escogiera una combinación perfecta para usar en caso de querer seducir a alguien.

-Bien, Naruko. Sé imaginativa y usa estas prendas para vestirte de forma seductora.

Naruko no entendía bien la dinámica, pero tomó todas las prendas y las revisó una por una. De principio escogió un conjunto más actual, un top azul claro con estampado de nubes. Una falda amarilla y una mascada rosada amarrada en el cuello. Al ver esto las kunoichi no pudieron elegir una sola respuesta. Al principio se quedaron petrificadas, y después todas, inclusive Hinata, se rieron a carcajadas. Sólo Ino guardó silencio pero eso era por que estaba dormida desde hace ya un rato.

-¿Pero que es eso, Naruko? – dijo Tenten sin parar de reír. –Pareces que te vestiste con lo ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué? ¿No se ve bien?

-Estás vestida como caja fuerte. – dijo Sakura sosteniéndose el vientre. – No encuentro la combinación por ningún lado.

-Ya basta, señoritas. Veamos si en lugar de burlarnos de ella, podemos ayudarla.

-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei.

-Primero que nada, quítate tu traje de caja fuerte.

Y las carcajadas no dejaron de sonar en unos diez minutos. Kurenai también se había reído de Naruko de una forma que ella misma no esperaba. Ahora tocaba turno de las demás para ayudarle a Naruko a vestirse como era debido.

-Mira, Naru. Se te olvidó verte al espejo y revisar todo aquello que te pones encima. – Dijo Sakura ayudándola a desvestirse. – Debes combinar toda tu ropa con un patrón de color efectivo para atraer la atención dependiendo de la forma en la que quieras ser notada.

-Cómo es eso.

-Mira, puedes verte inocente y tierna si usas colores claros. – Dijo Hinata (en verdad la había olvidado) – Tales como también puedes verte atrevida y traviesa si usas colores distintivos.

-Bueno… eso lo entiendo.

-Piensa en esto. Si tú fueses un hombre, ¿Qué te gustaría ver en una mujer?

Naruko ya estaba ideando cosas en su cabeza. Cosas que Sakura podía anticipar y que no quería ver.

-Espera, Naru…

-Ya sé que hacer. Si me permiten, necesito cambiarme.

Naruko sacó a todas del salón y se quedó con la ropa, maquilando su forma de vestir. Mientras que Sakura ya estaba pensando lo peor que podría pasar. Imaginaba a Naruko vistiéndose con un traje muy provocativo, o con un escote demasiado largo, o con un traje tan ajustado, que dejaría a las modelos de revistas para adultos como unas monjas de campo.

-No sé si eso fue lo correcto, dejar a Naruko vistiéndose sola y con la idea de qué es lo que querría ver un hombre en ella.

-Tranquila, Sakura. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Dijo Tenten

-No lo sé.

-Podríamos ponerla a prueba. – Dijo Kurenai observando a una persona acercarse por el pasillo.

Caminando con su fiel amigo al lado venía Kiba. Platicando en ese instante con Rock Lee de forma demasiado amena. Parecía que estuviesen hablando de experiencias hilarantes por la forma en la que se reían al caminar. Una vez que se encontraron con las Kunoichis y la profesora Kurenai en el pasillo se detuvieron con la curiosidad de saber si ocurría o acontecía algo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Lee.

-Lo que sucede es que estamos poniendo a prueba a una Kunoichi que nos encargaron. –Contestó Kurenai. – Y quería saber si ustedes pueden ayudarme a aprobarla con su opinión.

-Creo que no, Kurenai-sensei. –Contestó Kiba – No me interesa ver como practica una Kunoichi joven.

-No es joven. –Dijo Tenten –Tiene aproximadamente la edad de Sakura y es un tanto más atractiva que ella.

-Gracias, Tenten.

-¡Perdón!

-De cualquier forma, no estoy interesado.

-Es la prueba de Seducción Kunoichi. –Dijo Hinata.

En ese momento los dos Shinobi, que ya pasaban a retirarse, se detuvieron un instante a pensarlo. De vez en cuanto se pedían una opinión ajena para decidir, discernir o averiguar si valía la pena quedarse a ver. Y al quedar ambos de acuerdo, aceptaron quedarse a "ayudar."

-De acuerdo, aceptamos quedarnos a ver.

-Eso creí. –Dijo Sakura observando con ojos de "pervertido" a Lee.

Cuando Naruko terminó de vestirse, ella misma abrió la puerta con ayuda de un clon de sombras que se veía exactamente como ella antes de cambiarse.

-Pasen, que ya he terminado.

-Pero si no te cambiaste para nada. –Dijo Kurenai

-No es verdad. En unos momentos terminaré de arreglarme y todas me verán. Pero, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Estamos de visita. –Dijo Lee. -¿Tu eres la chica que está aprobando apenas?

-Soy Naruko Haruno, prima cercana de Sakura Haruno y una nueva kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos. En un momento los conoceré más de cerca, pero ahora, ha llegado la hora de que me vean. Adiós, Chicos.

Y dicho esto, el clon de Naruko desapareció para dar lugar a la presentación de la nueva y más atractiva Naruko Haruno. Estaba vestida en una camisa rosa tenue sin mangas y con un terminado en forma de triángulo en donde termina la camisa y comienza la falda. Y hablando de faldas, ella había elegido usar dos de ellas, una más corta que la otra. La primera, que estaba encima de la otra, era blanca con motivos florales en el fondo de la misma. La otra terminaba a la altura de las rodillas con un color rosa-violeta. En sus brazos tenía unos medios guantes (así les llamo a esos que sólo tienen un orificio en donde va el dedo intermedio) completamente blancos que se extendían por toda la extremidad desde la mano hasta unas ¾ partes del antebrazo. Y en sus pies unas zapatillas de tacón con correa de color rojo.

Efectivamente, desde los chicos hasta las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ni Kurenai, ni Hinata, y mucho menos Sakura esperaban esta clase de sorpresa. Naruko no era una modelo, pero el plan de vestirse adecuadamente para atraer la mirada de los chicos se había conseguido. Eso por la forma en que tanto Kiba como Lee observaban a Naruko con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos. Que tan embelezados habrán quedado, que:

-Hola, chicos. Soy Naruko Haruno. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

De inmediato los chicos se enderezaron (erguidos, no crean mal… bueno, puede que también). Y se aclararon la garganta. Con una voz muy grave de macho se presentaron con bastante gallardía.

-Mi nombre es Kiba, soy un genin de la aldea de la hoja y me especializo en el combate animal. Y él es Akamaru, mi leal mascota

-Guaw –Dijo el perro, también con un tono de voz fingido. (p"#a M/&%e, Hasta el perro se sintió atraído)

-Y mi nombre es Rock Lee, y me especializo única y exclusivamente en el taijutsu, arte marcial cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Sé que a partir de ahora seremos muy buenos amigos, señores Kiba, Akamaru y Lee. –Naruko se inclino hasta alcanzar el piso con su frete (a la manera de respeto japonesa) cosa que los Shinobi respondieron con mucha atención.

-Igualmente, señorita Naruko Haruno.

Y para rematar la faena, Naruko inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha, cerró los ojos y emitió una risita coqueta (que en lo personal a mi me mata escuchar esa risita en el animé)

-Ehe

Y los chicos casi se desmoronaban a sus pies. Esto era observado por las kunoichis, especialmente una, que sentía algo que en su vida había sentido. En ese preciso momento despertó Ino, y observó a Naruko vestida así. Cuando percibió la forma en la que estaba vestida, ella misma se lanzó a alagar a la joven Kunoichi.

-¡Santo Hokage, pero que linda te ves, Naruko!

Y después de ella las demás se abalanzaron a ella. Todas la elogiaban con halagos de lo más especiales, halagos que por lo general ninguna decía por costumbre. Sólo una no se acercó a ella, pues después de que todas terminaran con sus palabras de admiración, ella se iría a su casa a decirle lo mucho que envidiaba a Naruko.

Ese instante llegó mucho antes de lo planeado, pues en camino a casa, Naruko veía a Sakura demasiado cabizbaja. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó de frente:

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? No me has hablado en un buen rato

-Es que no tengo nada qué decirte. La verdad es que ya ni te reconozco, Naru.

-Venga, no me digas eso. Si estoy haciendo esto, es por que ya no sé si volveré a ser yo mismo en un futuro. Será mejor que me acostumbre a ser mujer hasta saber si volveré a ser varón. Pero ese no es el problema. Tú tienes otra cosa metida en la cabeza.

-No es nada, Naru.

-Puedes contármelo, Sakura. No me molestará aunque me desees la muerte… bueno, quizás si es eso, si me caerá mal.

Sakura llegó a su hogar y abrió el departamento. Invitó a pasar a Naruko y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Cabe destacar que Naruko seguía vestida con el conjunto que dejó a todos boquiabiertos en el salón y todo el camino desde la academia hasta el departamento que compartían. Eso se fue juntando en la cabeza de Sakura, cada metro de su camino, encerrando todo aquello que quería decir para sacarlo en el momento que quedó frente a frente con Naruko. Aún cabizbaja, Sakura se confesó con la joven dama, con una voz que a penas se podía escuchar.

-Estoy celosa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Estoy celosa.

-Perdón, Sakura. Apenas puedo oírte y no sé si oí lo que creo que dijiste…

-¡ESTOY CELOSA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU SEAS MÁS ATRACTIVA QUE YO Y ESO QUE EN REALIDAD ERES UN CHICO! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA FORMA TAN RÁPIDA QUE APRENDISTE Y ENTENDISTE LO QUE A MI ME LLEVÓ MESES, E INCLUSO AÑOS APRENDER EN LA ACADEMIA! ¡TU ERES UNA MEJOR KUNOICHI QUE YO Y ESO NO LO PUEDO SOPROTAR! ¡ESTOY CELOSA, NARUTO! ¡CELOSA DE CÓMO TE MIRA LA GENTE CON ESAS ROPAS! ¡CELOSA DE LA ATENCION QUE RECIBES DE MI PARTE Y DE PARTE DE LAS DEMÁS! ¡ESTOY CELOSA DE CÓMO TE QUIERE LA DEMÁS GENTE CUANDO ERES NARUKO Y NO EL VERDADERO TU! ¡ESTOY CELOSA DE LA FORMA EN QUE ME MIRAS SIN NINGUNA MALA INTENCIÓN, SIENDO QUE YO PIENSO SIEMPRE MUY MAL DE TI! ¡ESTOY CELOSA POR QUE AHORA COMIENZO A SENTIR ALGO POR TI QUE JAMÁS ME…! ¡¿Eh? Naruko… yo…

Naruko ya tenía el corazón agitado y los ojos vidriosos. Las palabras de Sakura habían llegado al corazón de Naruko como si de una flecha bien afilada se tratase. Trataba de evitar llorar frente a ella, pero sus esfuerzos no eran tantos como sus deseos de soltarse a llorar. Sin más que hacer, Naruko inclinó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento que mi lado femenino te cause tanta desdicha, Sakura. Sólo creí que esforzándome lo suficiente te sentirías orgullosa de mí. Pero ahora veo que sólo te molestaba. Lo siento en verdad.

Sakura ahora se sentía una tirana de campeonato. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella, que se había desquitado con Naruko de una forma tan injusta? Con el corazón en la mano, Sakura se adelanto un poco y apresó a Naruko en un fuerte abrazo que fue una forma pasiva de desquitar todos sus celos. La abrazó tan fuerte, que por momentos Naruko se sentía apresada, pero dejó que Sakura le abrazara así, porque en verdad necesitaba un abrazo de ella. Sentir su suave piel, su calor tan distintivo, su aroma tan… cuando Naruko comenzó a sentir deseos carnales, prefirió separarse de ella al instante y encerrarse en el baño a llorar un rato. Eso Sakura lo sabía demasiado bien, puesto que se escuchaba un grito ahogado en unas cuantas toallas. Pronto, Sakura tenía los mismos deseos de gritar por el mismo coraje, solo que ella ahogó sus gritos en un par de almohadas bastante mullidas. Después del grito, Sakura comenzó a llorar frente a la puerta del baño. Pidiéndole entre sollozos a Naruko que la dejara entrar para:

-Naruko, lo siento. No sabía lo que decía. Yo sólo quería… … ya no sé lo que quería. Eres el único buen amigo que he tenido. Y no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos por eso. Sólo que te prefiero ver como un chico, porque… como chica… eres demasiado mas atractiva que yo… y eso no me gusta del todo.

-Despreocúpate, Sakura.

En la ventana que daba a las afueras del apartamento se apareció un clon de Naruto, con la imagen del mismo Naruto antes de su incidente con el vagabundo de la aldea del sonido. Era un clon, por que Sakura podía escuchar a Naruko hablando por él como con telepatía desde dentro del baño.

-Yo soy el mismo de siempre. Naruko es sólo una mascara que uso para que la gente se sienta un poco en confianza conmigo mismo. Supongo que en el futuro pasaré varios días, semanas, meses o hasta años con la mascara de Naruko puesta. Pero cruzando esa puerta volveré a ser yo, si eso es lo que deseas. Mi ser está a tu servicio en todo lo que desees. Lamento si esa mascara te causa problemas, pero si los demás se enteran que todo es una farsa, ahora que vamos tan adelantados, no sé lo que pasaría. Si deseas hablar conmigo, yo escucharé cada una de tus palabras con atención. –Y la puerta se abrió, al mismo tiempo que el clon de sombras se desvaneció en el aire. Del baño salió Naruko, vestida como todos los días. La Naruko atractiva se había quedado atrás, como un recuerdo de la única cosa que había hecho bien. –Aquí estoy, sin necesidad de ocultar mi rostro, como siempre lo he hecho. Si este rostro te causa problemas, dímelo aho…

Sakura no le dejó continuar. Sólo se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza. A pasos pequeños lo fue atrayendo a las cercanías de la cama y al sentir el límite que dibujaba la cama se detuvo al instante y le dijo a Naruko:

-Lamento si mis muchas máscaras te hacen sentir mal, Naruto. Pero yo no soy una persona muy tranquila que digamos. Es solo que… me sorprendes muy continuamente. Y yo… creo que me siento celosa de cómo te admira la gente. Incluso yo, la más celosa con todo esto comienzo a admirarte.

-¿En serio, Sakura?

-Te debo una noche a mi lado. Ven conmigo y durmamos juntas esta noche, así como me lo pediste la otra noche en que comencé a apreciarte.


	8. Chapter 8

La presentación en público y la despedida de Naruto.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde el incidente de Naruto con el vagabundo de la aldea del sonido. La increíble capacidad del shinobi para aprender le ha dado un sitio entre las mejores estudiantes de la academia. De hecho, no había mucho que aprender. El camino de un shinobi y el de una Kunoichi son distintos, pero muy similares. Una vez aprendiendo los secretos de los venenos y la pronta seducción para extraer información, Naruko estaba lista para presentarse en la aldea. Durante un mes había sido escondido de los demás para evitar preguntas. Pero ahora era más seguro que antes dejar andar a Naruko por las calles, tanto así, que la misma Hokage le dio su entero permiso de salir libremente a la calle y presentarse con los demás.

Esa alegre mañana Naruko se vestía después de una cálida noche de sueño para ir a la calle a disfrutar de la libertad que tenía de recorrer las calles de Konoha. Sin embargo, en su cabeza aún estaba la idea de volver a presentarse en la aldea como una nueva persona. Empezar desde cero. Esta vez, sin el zorro de las nueve colas como referencia de su pasado.

Naruko no podía esperar a salir a la calle. Sólo hacía falta un arreglo más en su atuendo: la nueva cinta genin que la misma Tsunade le había obsequiado. Esta vez le fue difícil encontrar en su cuerpo el lugar adecuado para colocarse el cinto. La cabeza no parecía un buen lugar para tenerla ahora que era una dama. Quizás si se la ponía como Sakura la usaba, pero eso sería un tanto malo para ella copiar a una kunoichi que admiraba tanto no le parecía justo. ¿Y si se la colocaba en la cintura? Qué difícil era esto para ella. El primer día en las calles con libertad y no sabía cómo colocarse de buena forma el cinto de ninja.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Si solo es una estúpida cinta.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por estas cosas. – Dijo Sakura. –a ver, permíteme ayudarte, Naruto.

Sakura le colocó el cinto justo donde ella le gustaba vérselo: cruzando la frente de Naruto, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

-Me parece que así se te ve mejor, tal y como todos te recuerdan.

-Grandioso. Ahora me recordarán como un gran afeminado que dejó de ser varón por enfrentarse a un afeminado mayor. Eso si aún me recuerdan después de haber desaparecido misteriosamente.

En ese momento entró en el apartamento de Sakura todas las demás Kunoichis que formaron parte del entrenamiento de Naruko para salir a la sociedad. Todas estaban vestidas con sus mejores trajes y esperaban el momento de presentar su creación a los demás. Todas ellas habían invitado a una fiesta de graduación a todos los demás genins de la misma generación de Naruto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la chica de la graduación? –Dijo Kurenai.

-Un poco nerviosa, creo.

-No hay por que estarlo, ¿o sí? –Dijo Tenten. –eres la flor más hermosa del día de hoy.

-Te pido que no me digas eso, Tenten, o me nacerá un espíritu negativo de vanidad. [Eso, y que Sakura se puede poner celosa una vez más] –Pensó Naruko.

-Bien, Naruko… vamos a presentarte con los demás. –Dio Hinata tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con ella.

-¿A quién invitaron?

-Solo a algunas personas. –Dijo Ino sacando una lista –Entre tantos, van a venir Lee, Neji, quien dijo por fin conocerá a la supuesta nueva Kunoichi, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, que dijeron sólo acompañarían a su hermanita, a algunos chounins cercanos a la misma Hokage y a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke vendrá! –Dijo Sakura emocionándose por la presencia de Sasuke. Cosa que a Naruko le partió un poco el corazón. -¡Que bien! ¿Cómo me veo Naru… oh? Lo siento.

-Despreocúpate. –Contestó Naruko fingiendo que esa emoción por parte de Sakura no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque por dentro le carcomiera el corazón.

-También invitamos a Naruto, pero va siendo hora que no aparece por la aldea. Se rumora que él robó una misión de la oficina del Hokage y salió a cumplirla. Pero de eso no se puede asegurar nada.

-No me sorprendería que no se presentara. –Dijo Naruko.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? –Dijo Tenten, a lo que contestó Sakura tratando de salvarle el pellejo al mismo.

-Por que Naruto es un estúpido que no sabe apreciar una buena reunión para presentar a una rival más por el puesto de Hokage. (Lo siento, Naruto) –Esto último se lo dijo al oído a Naruko para no guardar resentimientos.

-Descuida. El hecho de que me guste ese chico no es problema para que…

-¡TE GUSTA NARUTO!

Las demás kunoichis se acercaron a Naruko para escuchar mejor lo que habían oído. Durante el camino escucharon y charlaron durante un largo rato. Cuando llegaron al salón principal de la academia, dejaron a Naruko esperando en una habitación detrás del gran salón, esperando un poco para hacerle la introducción por parte de la profesora Kurenai. Sólo que antes de eso había un problema qué tratar.

En esa habitación estaban reunidas Sakura, Hinata y Naruko, tratando la nueva vida que debía llevar Naruto ahora que era una kunoichi. Charlaban de lo mucho que habían recorrido para llegar a ese momento en el que sería presentada muy aparte de las demás.

-Creo que apenas fue ayer, cuando la señora Tsunade no encargó que te entrenásemos para que llegases a ser una de nosotras. –Dijo Hinata recordando todos aquellos instantes que se quedarían grabados en su cabeza como una de las mejores épocas de su vida. –Y ahora mírate. Te convertiste en una de nosotras en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

-Sigo sintiéndome celosa de ti, Naruto.

-Nunca me perdonarás ser una nueva kunoichi, cierto.

-Supongo que no. Pero velo del lado bueno: espero que en un futuro seamos las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Eso mismo le dijiste a Ino. Espero no ocupar su lugar en tu vida. [Cuando en realidad espero ocupar otro lugar en tu vida, perteneciente a cierto shinobi de un clan bastante importante]

-Claro que no. Siempre habrá un lugar importante para ti en mi vida, Naruto.

De improvisto entró Tsunade acompañada por Kurenai a la habitación donde esperaban las tres a hacerle la presentación de Naruko en la aldea. Había un pequeño problema qué resolver antes de que se pasara por alto y hubiese más problemas. Naruto había sido invitado a la fiesta… y el rumor de que él le gustaba a Naruko se había esparcido por todo el salón. Muchos de los amigos de Naruto preguntaban por él, y Naruto no se había presentado a la fiesta por obvias razones.

Esto mismo se lo explicaron a Naruko, que ahora se arrepentía de todo aquello que había dicho de si mismo diciendo que estaba enamorada de si mismo. Si embargo, ella le propuso una solución a Tsunade.

-Creo que mis palabras me encierran en una espiral sin fin. Pero no veo ningún problema. Yo misma arreglaré esto.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas arreglarlo?

-Con un poco de mi talento. Ahora, salgan del salón y avísenme cuando Naruto llegue a la fiesta.

De todas las que tenían el conocimiento de que Naruko era en verdad Naruto desconocían que podía usar a sus clones para hacerse pasar por él. Todas, excepto Sakura. Por lo que no sabían qué era lo que podía pasar con esto. Como Sakura fue la única en quedarse con él, ellas creían que Sakura usaría un Genjutsu para verse como el verdadero Naruto para pasar desapercibida en la fiesta. Por lo que todo continuó como se había planeado.

Afuera, Rock Lee y Kiba estaban sembrando una idea de quien era Naruko, con relatos de lo que vieron la otra vez en el salón de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo, las dudas de aquellos oyentes circunstanciales se despejarían, cuando ella fuese presentada.

Tsunade y Kurenai esperaban la entrada de Sakura vestida de Naruto a la fiesta, pero esto jamás pasó. En su lugar Sakura entró sola en la fiesta de forma que todas la viesen. A instante se dejó ir a donde se encontraba Sasuke respaldado en un rincón. Y cuando ellas le preguntaron por Naruto, ella contestó con un:

-No tengo idea de donde puede estar. Por cierto, mi prima esta lista para su presentación.

-Naruko es tu prima, Sakura. –Dijo Sasuke.

-Así es. Toda una monada. Pero cuéntame, ¿A donde te habías metido, Sasuke?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-¿Estas segura que ya está lista?

-Si, señorita Kurenai. Ella está esperando afuera.

En verdad se podía ver una silueta detrás de la puerta. Así que Kurenai se acercó al centro del salón y presentó a Naruko.

-Atención a todos los shinobi y kunoichis reunidos en esta ocasión. Es para mi un gran placer presentarles a la nueva integrante de nuestra comunidad ha pasado por mucho para pertenecer a nuestra aldea, pero ahora está dispuesta a lo que sea para ser parte de ustedes como kunoichi y como compañera. Con ustedes, la nueva ninja: Naruko Haruno.

Tanto Lee como Kiba abrieron la puerta deslizante para dejar entrar a Naruko. Ella era una gratificación a la pupila, puesto que incluso antes de entrar en el salón ya se había robado el aliento de varios shinobi y alguna que otra kunoichi. Su vestuario lo había escogido ella misma, un kimono de falda corta color rojo con mangas largas que dejaban tela caer hasta el suelo con unas aperturas en los hombros para mostrarlos. Se podía percibir por debajo de ese Kimono una camisa y unas mayas porosas de color negro. El obi (que para aquellos que no lo saben es esa tipo faja que usan alrededor de la cintura para sujetar la solapa del kimono) color azul atada con un obijime (cordón) atado en un nudo mariposa bastante vistoso. En su cuello reposaba una bufanda del mismo color del obi bastante larga para llegar a sus rodillas en ambos lados. Sus pies solo eran calzados por unas zapatillas de correas rojas que se deslizaban por sus pantorrillas hasta poco antes de la rodilla. Por último, sus colitas acostumbradas estaban atadas con dos cordones rojos que le hacían parecer bastante inocente.

Si había robado la atención de muchos de los shinobis. Inclusive Sasuke, con lo desinhibido que era para expresarse dijo:

-Whow, se ve bien.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Sakura poniéndose aún más celosa con Naruko.

Aquellos shinobis que ya tenían pareja se metieron en problemas por comentarios, vistas o simples suspiros que escaparon a expresar. Pero todo aquello se vio derrumbado cuando apareció Naruto, vestido con un kimono negro masculino bastante elegante, acompañando a Naruko en su entrada. Él le ofreció su mano y ella aceptó. Ambos entraron en el salón ante el infortunio de aquellos shinobis que se desilusionaron por quedarse sin posibilidad de conquistar a la bella kunoichi. Al menos aquellos que todavía no tenían pareja, como Lee y… nadie más (durante el mes en el que Naruko entrenaba, Hinata se hizo pareja de Kiba y a Kankuro no lo quiero meter en esto. Más adelante se darán cuenta de lo que hablo).

Las personas que sabían de la verdad sobre Naruto se quedaron perplejas al ver entrar en la fiesta a ambos. Sobre todo de la forma en la que entraron, él acompañándola a ella en un día tan especial. Ni siquiera Sakura esperaba ver a Naruto de esa forma vestido con tan buena pinta.

-De verdad le quedan bien los trajes formales a Naruto. –Y volteó a ver de reojo a Sasuke para ver si de perdida se inmutaba, pero él sólo contestó con un:

-Si, es cierto.

-[Comienzo a odiar a Sasuke].

Naruko llegó a donde el micrófono y se presentó formalmente como debe ser.

-Mi nombre es Naruko Haruno, soy prima de Sakura Haruno y pertenezco a una aldea cercana a la tierra de las olas. La razón de que hallase tardado tanto en graduarme como genin es por que a la edad de seis años, un sujeto me hirió de gravedad, dejándome en coma 10 años de mi vida. En este momento tengo diecisiete años de edad, por lo que se podrán imaginar que en verdad me tardé en graduarme. Espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros y que algunos, sino es que todos, puedan verme como una amiga. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Naruko inclinó su cabeza, y recibió los aplausos de todos los presentes. Para estos instantes, la gran mayoría quería presentarse personalmente con Naruko, incluyendo a todas las kunoichis y la gran mayoría de los shinobis. Naruko fue rodeada por la gente interesada en ella, mientras que Hinata, Kurenai y Tsunade arrastraron a Naruto afuera del gran salón. Ellas querían saber de lo que sucedía.

-Entonces en verdad puedes regresar a tu aspecto original. Y nosotras que nos preocupamos durante poco más de un mes por ti. –Dio Tsunade.

-Están equivocadas todas ustedes. El verdadero Naruto no puede regresar a su estado normal ni usando un jutsu de transformación. La razón por la que yo estoy aquí es por que yo soy un clon de sombras proveniente del mismo Naruto y usando un genjutsu. Aún así, a Naruto le cuesta mucho trabajo y chacra mantenerme como estoy. Es por eso que el día de hoy será la última vez que todos verán a Naruto en un largo tiempo, si no es que nunca más le vuelven a ver.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, Naruko y Naruto bailaban un poco, mientras que los demás sacaron a sus parejas a bailar. Aún con las constantes invitaciones de Sakura para que Sasuke le invitase a bailar, éste se mostraba bastante rejego. Ante esto, Naruko le pidió a su clon que sacara a bailar a Sakura. Este aceptó y dejó a Naruko bailando con otra persona: Lee.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dijo:

-Sakura, ¿Me concedes una pieza de baile?

Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke y al ver que este no se inmutaba (mas bien parecía que le agradecía a Naruto el que le quitara de encima a Sakura), aceptó de buena forma bailar con él. La pieza en ese momento era bastante relajada (la canción de Sakura en el Original Sountrack # 1 de Naruto), mientras ella se movía de forma inconsciente al compás de la música, Naruto le comenzó a decir:

-Descuida, algún día se fijará en ti tal como yo me fijé en Naruko.

-No es lo mismo, Naruto. De Naruko te enamoraste por que es como enamorarse de uno mismo. En cambio Sasuke… él jamás se ha fijado en ninguna otra persona. Incluso desconozco si es heterosexual.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar. Pero hay que pensar siempre positivo. No podemos ahogarnos en medio vaso de agua, ¿o sí?

-Tu siempre tan positivo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me pregunto si en verdad hay algo que te haga bajar las esperanzas.

-Si lo hay. El hecho de que me haga el fuerte no significa que en verdad lo sea. Siempre he pasado por instantes en verdad crueles, fríos y solitarios. No toda mi vida ha sido un edén, Sakura. La mayor parte de mi vida…

-Si, lo sé. Kyubi te había separado de la sociedad. Pero, me parece que ahora ni Kyubi ni nadie te alejaran de la sociedad.

-A Naruko no. Pero a Naruto siempre le perseguirá. Y creo que va siendo tiempo de que me separe de todo aquello e inicie una nueva vida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que Naruto ceda un poco y se retire por la paz.

Al terminar la pieza musical, Naruto hizo una reverencia y se separó de Sakura. Pasó después a donde el micrófono y llamó un poco la atención de los presentes.

-Su atención por favor, tengo que informar algo importante. Debo informarles que he recibido una misión de parte de otra aldea, y la necesidad económica me obliga a aceptar esa misión para subsistir. Se trata de una misión de cuidados de una persona, por lo que anuncio mi retirada de esta aldea. –Al falso Naruto le comenzaba a brotar lágrimas de los ojos. –y por ese motivo quizás no los vuelva a ver en un largo tiempo. Muchas personas de la aldea quizás se alegren de esto, por lo que les pido divulguen esto en toda la aldea de Konoha. "Por fin nos deshicimos del zorro de las nueve colas" griten afuera. Hagan una fiesta en mi honor, o lo que ustedes deseen. Díganles que Naruto se ha ido, pero no les digan que se fue llorando. Para que ellos no se den cuenta de que amé esta tierra. A esta tierra y a una dama en especial. –Sakura podía ver en los ojos de Naruto un deseo de gritar al viento su nombre, y en sus labios la retención de esa necesidad. –Nos veremos en un futuro.

-Espera, Naruto. No puedes irte ahora. –Dijo Neji abogando por él.

-Por favor, chicos. No lo hagan más difícil de lo que ya es. Me retiro, pero les prometo volver en cuanto me sea posible. Pero eso no se lo digan a los demás. Solo entre ustedes lo sabrán.

-Pero, Naruto…

-No chicos. Así déjenlo. Yo pertenecí a esta aldea, y seguiré perteneciendo a esta aldea hasta el día de mi muerte. Sólo me queda decir adiós.

-No, Naruto. No te puedes ir ahora. –Naruko elevó la voz y se acercó a su clon para seguir con la farsa. –No te puedes ir.

-A ti apenas y te conozco. Me hubiese gustado conocerte más, pero llegaste en mal tiempo.

-¡Te amo, Naruto!

-Pero yo no puedo amarte, Naruko. Yo amo a otra persona más que a mi propia vida. Perdóname, pero por ahora no puedo corresponderte como desearías.

Naruko se acercó a Naruto y le sembró un beso en la boca que dejó sin aliento a muchos. Y sin embargo, después de eso, Naruto bajó la cabeza y desapareció en una intensa luz provocada por una bomba de luz que él mismo había preparado anteriormente. Cuando todos se acercaron a Naruko, esta tenía una cinta adhesiva en los labios. Lloraba por no poder haberle dado a la persona que amaba un solo beso, por que él le había puesto esa cinta antes de poder hacerlo. Naruko se quitó en un solo movimiento la cinta y se soltó a llorar.

-¡Naruto, te odio! –decía entre sollozos la joven kunoichi.

Por supuesto que Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata y Kurenai sabían que esto era una farsa, pero la actuación era tal, que las cuatro lloraban por el drama liberado en esa tarde. Todos los demás, Shinobis y Kunoichis, rodearon a Naruko para consolarla. Pero ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Ino y Sakura se encargaron de mover a Naruko hacia el apartamento de Sakura, mientras que los demás les acompañaban. Todo el camino, Naruko se veía desconsolada, hasta llegar al departamento. Una vez allí, Sakura les pidió a todos que se retirasen del sitio y regresaran a sus casas. Naruko se había ido a encerrar al baño como era su costumbre cada que lloraba.

-Si necesitas algo, Sakura, lo que sea, estaremos a tu disposición.

-Gracias, Temari. Si llego a necesitarlos, créanme que se los haré saber. Por ahora, les sugiero que nos dejen solas. Mañana será un día bastante largo.

Todos se retiraron del lugar. Unos diez minutos después de que todos se fueran, Naruko salió del baño. Sakura le felicitó por la actuación de su vida.

-Lo hiciste, Naruto. Todos se creyeron la historia de Naruto, y ahora podrás andar por las calles tranquilo de… ¿Por qué sigues llorando, Naruko?

-Por esta mentira, mi apartamento me será retirado. Y debo preguntarte… ¿Puedo seguir viviendo aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias, Sakura. Tú siempre tan buena.

Y sin decir más, Naruko se retiró a acomodar su futón en el suelo. Ese atardecer no charló más con Sakura. Ni siquiera una sola palabra. Aún no había anochecido y ella se recostó en su futón a dormir hasta el día siguiente. En su cabeza sólo rondaba una idea.

-[Sin importar lo que haga, en su corazón está tatuada la imagen de él]


	9. Chapter 9

La nueva vida sin la sombra de Kyubi

Por fin la libertad. Naruko se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando más que nada olvidar su vida pasada. Desde el norte hasta el sur de la aldea, no dejaba de presentarse con la gente que una vez odió su presencia. El nombre de Kyubi parecía haberse borrado de la cabeza de los aldeanos de Konoha. Sin embargo, había otro nombre que sonaba en todos lados. A donde fuese que llegara, su antiguo nombre no dejaba de ser pronunciado. Algunos se alegraban, otros se entristecían, pero ninguno deseaba su regreso a la aldea.

Para ella, era como jamás haber deseado la vida. Se había despedido de todos los demás pidiendo que se hiciera una gran fiesta por su partida, y en lugar de una fiesta parecía que la aldea se había dividido entre la gente que no lo quería y la gente que al menos la estimaba. Sólo algunas personas no mostraban ninguna forma de sentimiento encontrado. Ellas eran Sakura y Hinata. La segunda casi nunca estaba libre, pues los entrenamientos de su padre comenzaron a intensificarse después de enterarse por medio de un rumor sobre un supuesto ataque de un vagabundo de la aldea del sonido a su hija. Y Sakura… allí era donde todo se volvía una zona gris.

Con el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, Sakura no dejaba caminar a gusto a cualquier sitio que iba. Así que Naruko se encontraba parcialmente sola. Y lo de parcialmente era por un chico que la acosaba bastante después de la fiesta de graduación.

-¡NARUKO!

-¿Y ahora qué? –Naruko se dio media vuelta y veía un rayo verde atravesando las calles de la aldea de Konoha. Cuando el relámpago llegó a donde ella se encontraba, se detuvo al instante y se presentó formalmente… otra vez.

-Rock Lee, especialista en taijutsu. Buenos días, señorita Naruko.

-Escucha, Lee. Tengo medio mes conociéndote, no creo que sea necesario que te presentes de esa forma cada que me ves pasar por la calle. En serio se está volviendo molesto.

-Si, lo siento. Pero es que quiero estar seguro de que recordará mi nombre después de todo.

-Y deja de tratarme de "usted." Me haces sentir vieja.

-Lo siento, señorita Naruko.

-No hay remedio. Ven conmigo, veamos que está pasando el día de hoy con los aldeanos.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Naruko? –Naruko se llevó los puños a las caderas y observó a Lee con ojos de "¿Qué te acabo de decir hace dos diálogos?" –Lo siento, Naruko.

-Últimamente he escuchado el nombre de Naruto por toda la aldea, y quiero saber el por qué.

-¿No recuerda que Naruto se despidió de la aldea? La gente empieza a reaccionar de formas distintas. Naruto es un chico que ha marcado época en la aldea, desde su niñez había sido abandonado por mantener encerrado a Kyubi en su interior.

-¿En serio?

-Y no solo eso. Muchos de los shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea lo recuerdan por la forma en que se desenvolvía en su entorno. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, y muchos más admiraban el trabajo de Naruto. Pero la crisis de misiones quizás le llegó de lleno al joven zorro de las nueve colas, y la necesidad le ganó.

-Escúchame, cejas encrespadas y escúchame bien, -Naruko ya tenía un kunai tocando la garganta de Lee – No vuelvas a llamarle así a Naruto. Tú nunca podrías soportar la soledad con la que creció ese chico. Si alguien merece ser respetado en esta aldea, ese es él.

-Insinúas que nadie más merece ser respetado.

-No, insinuó que el zorro de las nueve colas no destruyó la aldea por que ese chico lo mantiene a raya. Y todos deberían saberlo.

-Lo saben, Naruko. –Lee le quitó pasivamente el kunai a Naruko. –Pero muchos temen que él pueda liberar a Kyubi. Para muchos, él tiene la posibilidad de terminar o salvar a la aldea. No niego que sea un gran shinobi, pero el temor a Kyubi no se puede borrar de la cabeza de muchos de los aldeanos. Hay personas que perdieron todo en esa batalla.

-Eso no es su culpa, y todos lo saben.

-¡Naruko!

La voz de Sakura retuvo un instante la ira de Naruko, pues con esa voz resonando en sus oídos le tranquilizaban. Sin embargo, al ver con quien venía, la tempestad regresó.

-Sasuke quiere conocerte mejor. Dice que le parece interesante tu historia.

-No es verdad. –Dijo Sasuke.

-Mi historia no es algo que le incumba a Sasuke. Quizás su pasado sea más interesante que el mío.

-No te metas con mi pasado, estúpida rubia desmemoriada.

-¿Qué? Oh, dime que no dijiste lo que creí haber escuchado, ojos color sangre.

-Dije "estúpida rubia desmemoriada"

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Naruko estaba a punto de lanzarse a pelear cuando Lee le retuvo al instante envolviéndola por la espalda. Sasuke por su parte, se mostraba artero y temerario sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡LEE, DÉJAME DARLE UNA OSTIA QUE NO OLVIDARÁ EN EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!

-No, Naruko. Sasuke no es un ninja más en la aldea. El mismo Naruto tuvo problemas para enfrentarse a él en ocasiones pasadas.

-Pero no voy a permitir que me insulte sin recibir su merecido.

-Naruko, eres una Kunoichi recién graduada. No podrás con él.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Y Naruko se liberó de Lee al instante con una pequeña expulsión de energía tipo Rasengan. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Sasuke con el Rasengan estándar, Sakura se interpuso en el camino, frenando al instante a la dama.

-Detente, Naruko. No puedes pelear con Sasuke en el estado en el que estas.

-¿Te pondrás de su lado?

-No idiota. Estoy de tu lado. Si Sasuke se entera de algunas cosas podría ser peligroso para ti.

-¿De que se podría enterar ese sujeto?

Sakura solo gesticuló la palabra Naruto con los labios. Lee no pudo ver la gesticulación pues se encontraba en el suelo recuperándose del ataque. Naruko entendió lo que se trataba. Si Sasuke veía sus antiguas técnicas de pelea podría descubrir en ella a Naruto.

Naruko dejó sus deseos de pelear y pasó a retirarse. Sasuke no aceptaba la forma en que era ignorado por las palabras de Sakura, por lo que:

-¿Por qué te entrometes, Sakura? Iba a enseñarle a la chica lo que es la vida de un shinobi.

-La razón por la que me detuve es porque no te quiero mandar al hospital a tan temprana edad, Ojos sangrientos. Si Sakura abogó por ti, fue por que en verdad le interesas.

-Si en verdad le interesara me dejaría vivir mi propia vida. A mi lado solo estorba.

Naruko no pudo más. Cerrando los puños se podía ver el chacra rojo desbordándose por sus palmas. Era Kyubi quien quería venganza, pero con Sakura en medio no podía hacer nada. Así que…

-Sakura, hazte a un lado.

-Pero…

-¡QUE TE QUITES!

Naruko pasó de Sakura y se fue de inmediato a donde Sasuke ya le esperaba con un Chidory preparado. Sin embargo, este nunca encontró su objetivo. Sin saber cómo, Naruko pasó del Chidory y le asestó un reverendo bofetón en la mejilla a Sasuke. El joven heredero de los Uchiha cayó al suelo sin escalas. En lo personal, esa era la primera vez que una kunoichi le asestaba un bofetón tan grave, y esquivando el Chidory.

-No vuelvas a decir nada de MI prima, basura shinobi. Ella te muestra un aprecio que muchos desearían sentir, y tú no le muestras ni siquiera un "gracias". Sakura, puedes seguir a don elocuente o regresar conmigo a casa. Me da igual.

Naruko ayudó a Lee a levantarse y los dos se fueron en dirección opuesta. Sakura, que observó a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, decidió dejar al joven Uchiha donde se encontraba y seguir a Naruko a su apartamento.

-Naru, gracias por defenderme.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Sasuke estaba humillado mordiendo el polvo. En su mejilla había quedado la marca de una batalla perdida en cuestión de segundos. La humillación era insoportable, y carcomía su integridad. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Volvió la vista a donde Naruko y se decidió a terminarla.

Sacó de su bolso un shuriken de viento endemoniado y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó directo a donde Naruko. A unos metros de acertar, Naruko giró en su eje vertical y tomó por el centro la shuriken. El giro continuó y en su final fue disparado un kunai impulsado por la misma energía del shuriken de viento endemoniado lanzado por Sasuke. Este Kunai apenas rozó la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, abriendo un corte ligero que dejaría una cicatriz segura.

- Si quieres morir, avísame y con gusto extinguiré al clan Uchiha con mis propias manos.

Y se dio la vuelta, pasando a retirarse. Sasuke se quedó petrificado en su sitio. En su vida jamás había estado a un paso del miedo extremo. No desde su primer encuentro con Orochimaru. En su cabeza rondaban las últimas palabras de Naruko: "Si quieres morir, avísame y con gusto extinguiré al clan Uchiha con mis propias manos." Cuando por fin reaccionó, fue a por el kunai que ella le había lanzado para intimidarlo. Este kunai tenía el pomel (del mango, ese aro para lanzarlo) pintado de blanco, y circunscrito una flor de cerezo blanco. La marca de la familia Haruno.

-Interesante. Naruko Haruno.

En otro sitio se podía escuchar las frases de admiración por parte de Lee y Sakura hacia Naruko.

-No puedo creer que hayas enfrentado a Sasuke Uchiha tu sola y vivido para contarlo. –Dijo Lee.

-No es para tanto, Lee. Ese sinvergüenza merecía eso y más por meterse con Sakura de la forma en que se metió. Nadie se mete con mi familia sin que yo me meta con ellos.

-Gracias, Naru. Pero ¿Crees que busque venganza por lo que le has hecho? Conozco a Sasuke, y buscará derrotarte o desterrarte de la aldea.

-No. En estos momentos debe seguir petrificado por el miedo de que yo, una simple kunoichi recién graduada le hubiera pateado el trasero.

-Por cierto, Naruko. – Dijo Lee – ¿Has pensado en convertirte en chounin? Necesitarás un equipo de genins de tu edad y categoría. Y con el talento que tienes para control de chacra quizás lo logres.

-No Lee. Prefiero ser ordenada y no mantener la presión de un líder. Los chounins son líderes de grupos en misiones, y no sé si yo misma pueda controlar tanto estrés. Mejor les dejaré esto a personas como Shikamaru.

-Y hablando de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru venía caminando por la calle acompañado de Temari y Kankuro. Ellos estaban de paseo por la ciudad. Cuando se detuvieron frente a Naruko, Kankuro comenzó a provocarla nuevamente.

-Vaya, vaya. La chica recién graduada. Escucha, jovencita, quizás necesites ayuda con las misiones ahora que te otorguen una. Propongo que busques a alguien más confiable que ese chico, Naruto.

-Mira quien lo dice. El chico que hace que la marioneta peleé por él.

-La marioneta es un arma ninja. Pero que vas a saber de eso. Fuiste entrenada de forma diferente que nosotros. No sabes de la supervivencia.

-Pues, no. Quizás tú puedas enseñarme a usar a Pinocho para librarme de los chicos malos. ¿Puedes, Giepeto?

-No me busques…

-Termina con esto, ¿quieres, Kankuro? –Temari intervino a favor de Naruko. –Sabes bien que tú comenzaste esto. De verdad lamento la forma en que se comporta mi hermano mayor. Pero es que nunca aprendió modales.

-Supongo que sabes que Naruto fue un gran ninja en este lado de la aldea. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Sin su irresponsable forma de actuar, jamás hubiese llegado a ser Chounin. Le debo mucho a ese sujeto.

-No lo sé. Últimamente la gente menciona mucho su nombre por aquí. Parece que era una especie de antihéroe.

-No era un antihéroe. Es solo que la gente no puede olvidar el incidente con Kyubi. –Dijo Lee.

-En todo caso, no deberían hablar de las personas sin saber el daño que hacen. Con su permiso, tengo que ver a otra persona el día de hoy.

-Bien. Entonces nos veremos después. O tal vez no.

Shikamaru tomó su rumbo fijo, acompañado de los hermanos del Kazekage de la aldea de la arena. Poco después de su despedida, Naruko decidió molestar un poco más a Kankuro con un:

-Adiós, Giepeto.

Y se soltó a correr con Sakura y Lee de las manos. Mientras que Kankuro sólo se limitó a gritarle maldiciones. Y eso por que Temari le sujetó de un brazo.

Ya con el corazón más tranquilo después de una buena ronda de risas cortesía de Naruko, Sakura se atrevió a preguntarle a Naruko sobre sus planes.

-Y, ¿A quien quieres buscar esta vez, Naru?

-Necesito de alguien que me pueda enseñar a usar nuevos jutsus. Si la gente me ve pelear como Naruto, sabrán que aprendí mucho de ese sujeto.

-¿Naruto te enseñó jutsus de su propiedad?

-Lee, necesito que guardes en secreto esto que te voy a decir. Antes de que Naruto se retirase de la aldea, me dejó algunas de sus técnicas, como el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, el Rasengan y un poco de otras habilidades. Sin embargo, no quiero que la gente se entere, o los chismes comenzarán a brotar por todo el pueblo.

-En ese caso, conozco a la persona ideal para explotar tus propias habilidades.

-No te referirás a…

-Bienvenida al entrenamiento especial de Gai sensei Naruko Haruno.

-Me esperaba esto.

-Míralo de esta forma, prima. De esta forma aprenderás más que si solo entrenaras sola.

-Mi idea era buscar a Kurenai o en el mejor de los casos a Kakashi.

-No se diga más, señorita. –Dijo Gai –A partir de hoy y hasta que te desarrolles al máximo, junto con el equipo de Lee, Tenten y Neji. Explotaremos tu potencial al máximo y nos agradecerás.

-A partir de ahora, tú y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo. –Dijo Lee. –Si necesitas ayuda con los entrenamientos en Taijutsu puedo ayudarte a desarrollarte al máximo, por que Gai me ha entrenado de forma que pueda destacar usando sola y exclusivamente Taijutsu.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, LEE! –Gai le propinó a Lee una de sus acostumbrados Gai-punch para que Lee dejara de hacer tonterías y pusiera atención.

-Lo siento, Sensei, Gai sensei, señor.

-En fin. Quiero que vayas conociendo a tus compañeros. Él chico súper emocionado la mayor parte de su vida es Rock Lee, la chica…

-Ella es Tenten y el señor carisma se llama Neji. Ya los conozco, Señor Gai-sensei. Y le agradezco las atenciones que tiene, pero…

-No hay por que agradecer. El pequeño Lee me ha pedido que te entrene en jutsus, debido a que todavía no desarrollas ese potencial. Tu principal compañero será Neji, debido a que él se desempeña mejor en esa rama. Tenten te ayudará con objetos ninjas y Lee…

-El taijutsu.

-¡LO SABEMOS! –Dijeron en conjunto Gai, Sakura, Naruko y Tenten.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, creo que mi prima está en buenas manos. Yo me retiro de aquí…

-Eso si que no, Sakura. Me debes acompañar en esta odisea.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA? Tú te metiste en esto sola, y tu misma saldrás de esto. Y no hay forma de cambiar eso.

-Por favor.

-Es una gran idea, Naruko. Ayuda moral de la familia para seguir adelante. Creo que nuestro equipo acaba de aumentar a seis integrantes.

-Pero yo no…

-No se diga más. Iniciaremos el entrenamiento ya.

-Gracias, Naruko.

-Me da gusto contar con tu apoyo, Sakura. No creo que tarde mucho.

-Estás equivocada, señorita. El entrenamiento básico de ninjutsu puede tardar de una semana a diez años. Depende de lo bien que captes la idea y de lo animado que me encuentre en esta temporada.

-Eres una maldita, Naruko. No sé cómo llegamos a ser primas.

-Yo solo lo dije.

-Bueno, no más peleas, señoritas. Empezaremos con un examen de condición. ¿Algún comentario? –Naruko levantó la mano. –Dime, Naruko.

-Si usted llega a golpearme como a Lee, Lo asesinaré mientras duerme.

HOLLY, DAMN


	10. Chapter 10

El cerezo que florece

A dos meses de haber iniciado su entrenamiento con Gai sensei, Naruko y Sakura han aumentado su uso de Taijutsu y la puntería a manos de Tenten, pero el objetivo principal por el que comenzaron a entrenar aún no se ha mostrado del todo. Y tras tanto, el sensei ha llegado a una solución.

-Bien, chicas. Después de dos meses de arduo y duro entrenamiento, les puedo decir que ya casi ha terminado su entrenamiento. Sólo falta explotar al máximo su chacra y desarrollar un jutsu que les pueda ayudar. A partir de mañana trabajaremos en el jutsu que he planeado para ustedes.

-Desde mañana, ¿Por qué no ahora? –Dijo Naruko

-Por que ya deben estar cansadas. Si no eres tú, es Sakura.

Sakura ya estaba a punto de caer dormida de pie. El esfuerzo librado por ambas tratando de derrotar en un duelo a Neji y Lee al mismo tiempo fue demasiado para ella.

-Por favor, Naruko, necesito un descanso.

-Bien, Sakura. Vamos a casa, que creo que estás por caerte a pedazos. Gracias por todo, Gai-sensei.

-No lo olviden. Mañana les enseñaré a usar ese nuevo jutsu. A las dos. Así que no falten.

-Aquí estaremos, o lo que quede de nosotras.

Sakura se la pasó bostezando la mayor parte del camino. Sus ojos le pesaban en su totalidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse por completo.

-Sakura, sube. –Le ordenó Naruko a la dama pelirosa hincándose para ofrecerle la espalda.

-No, Naru. Yo puedo sola con mi alma.

-No es una sugerencia. Es una orden. Sube y déjame llevarte al departamento.

Sakura lo pensó un momento y se desmoronó en la espalda de Naruko. Aún despierta, ella agradeció esa atención hacia con ella.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Le dijo al oído como un susurro que estremeció a la dama.

-No hay de qué.

Unos instantes más adelante, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida. A unos cuantos pasos del apartamento, Naruko se encontró en su camino con el Némesis de su relación con Sakura. Sasuke estaba respaldado en un muro del complejo departamental donde vivían ambas damas. Con el Kunai de Naruko en manos, Sasuke se acercó a donde Naruko. Ella estaba indefensa, sin poder dejar a Sakura en algún sitio seguro. Por lo mismo, ella intentó pasar sin darle un poco de atención. Cosa que Sasuke no permitió en lo más mínimo.

-Parece que tu estirpe no puede entender que con los Uchiha nadie debe meterse.

-No quiero problemas contigo ahora, Sasuke. Déjame recostar a Sakura en su cama y en un momento bajo a hablar contigo o pelear. Me da lo mismo.

-No es necesario, Naruko. Vengo a devolverte esta obra de arte. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sakura es mejor con las piezas de arte que yo. Ella diseñó todas, y yo sólo las armé.

-Si, como sea. Escucha, personas como tú son mejores tenerlas como aliadas que como enemigas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?

-Si, por qué no. Pero debo advertirte que si vuelves a meterte con mi familia, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedas ocultarte de mí. Ahora, en verdad necesito recostar a la pobre de Sakura.

-Claro. Permíteme…

-Aléjate, Uchiha. No te necesitamos para esto.

-Como sea, nos falta un integrante en nuestro equipo. –Sasuke comenzó a caminar todo el camino con Naruko hasta el departamento de Sakura. –Naruto ya no está y Sakura necesita ser protegida en caso de una misión. ¿Te nos unes?

-Desde cuando te ha importado tu equipo, Sasuke. Si tenemos un equipo de genins, se trata del equipo de Lee, Neji y Tenten. Al menos ellos si se preocupan por el equipo.

-No puedo aceptar un no. Ahora he regresado a quedarme, y necesito de su ayuda…

-Sakura te necesitó también, hace mucho tiempo. Pero tú no te inmutaste a abandonarla en una banca en un camino, sin conocimiento. Perdóname, Sasuke, pero ese no es el espíritu de equipo que necesitamos en este momento. –Naruko usó uno de sus brazos para abrir una puerta en su camino y continuó sola en el apartamento. –Si me permites, a partir de aquí, estás limitado, Sasuke. Y deja de molestar a Sakura, o te las verás conmigo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, si la muy inocente no entiende que no quiero nada con ella?

-No lo sé, agradece que a ti si te quiera de esa forma. A mi nadie me ha querido, y supongo que nadie me querrá de la forma en que ella te ama. Así que se agradecido, de menos. Y hasta pronto.

Naruko cerró la puerta de golpe, atropellando casi el rostro de Sasuke. Ya dentro, Naruko se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, victima del dolor y el cansancio. En verdad no soportaba la forma en que Sasuke trataba a Sakura, de una forma tan vaga y desinteresada. Ese dolor de saber que Sakura le amaba de una forma tan ciega, sin importar el cómo la trataran. Si él fuera el amado, eso no sucedería, jamás.

Cuando intentaba levantarse otra vez, ella despertó. Se sentía cansada y aporreada, pero al notarse casi en el suelo, volvió su mirada hacia Naruko, que yacía hincada en el suelo.

-¡Naruto! Permíteme, yo…

-No te molestes. Es solo que me tropecé con mis pies. Ya me levanto.

-No, Naruto. Permíteme ayudarte a levantarte.

Sakura desmontó a Naruko y le ayudó a levantarse. La rubia no permitió que la mirase a los ojos para que no notara su llanto reciente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Me duele un poco la rodilla. Pero no es nada. Será mejor que te recuestes en la cama, que con la aporreada que nos dieron…

Sakura no dejó que Naruko continuara con sus palabras. Ella misma, con sus manos, le hizo elevar la mirada y notó el reciente llanto de la joven. Por alguna razón, creía saber la razón de su dolor, pero decidió callar. En lugar de preguntarle el motivo, ella dejó pasar el momento y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Parece que en verdad te dolió. Será mejor que…

-Sakura… tu… ¿En verdad amas a Sasuke?

-¿Pero que dices, Naruto? Sasuke es solo un amigo que aprecio. Tanto como a ti.

-Solo responde a la pregunta, Sakura. ¿Lo… Ama…?

Antes de terminar esa pregunta, Naruko se quedó dormida. Sakura le atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Sin más que hacer, y después de semejante salvada, Sakura le recostó en su cama. Le desvistió hasta dejarle solo la ropa interior y lo arropó con las sabanas. Después de ella, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Se quedó a un lado de Naruko, observándola frente a frente. Aún después de todo ese tiempo, podía ver a Naruto en el rostro de Naruko. Sobre todo cuando estaba determinado a entrenar hasta excederse al máximo. Era el mismo después de poco más de tres meses. Y sin embargo, ahora se portaba más maduro que antes.

-No puedo responderte eso en este momento, Naruto. Simplemente por que ya no lo sé. Estos últimos días, entrenando los dos juntos he comenzado a... ¿Eh?

Por un momento, Sakura había jurado haber visto el verdadero rostro de Naruto. Pero era cuestión de unos instantes. Ella inclusive no podía creer en lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. Creía que era por el cansancio. Se arropó y se quedó dormida poco después. Pero en sus sueños, ella volvía a ver a Naruto tal como lo recordaba. Sonriéndole y subiéndole el humor, tal como lo recordaba, pero un tanto especial.

-Bien, Chicas. Tal como lo prometí, el día de hoy les enseñaré un nuevo jutsu, que funciona genial de forma individual y que funciona de maravilla cuando se unen dos personas tan unidas como ustedes. El nombre de esta técnica tiene mucho que ver contigo, Sakura. Esta técnica se llama _**Sakura saku no jutsu**_.

-Sakura Saku. –Dijeron Naruko y Sakura.

-Recordaran que el loto de la aldea de la hoja florece dos veces. En cambio el cerezo de la aldea florece cada que dos almas están unidas. Esta técnica les permitirá aumentar su flujo de chacra de una manera tan extrema, que ni siquiera Neji podría bloquear el flujo. Entonces, comencemos a desarrollarlo.

-De acuerdo. Y, ¿Qué se debe hacer, Gai-sensei?

-Primero, cada una de ustedes debe estar junto a la otra. Enlacen sus manos y sientan el chacra de la otra. Se supone que las dos deben ser muy unidas para que esto resulte.

-Bien, Naruko. Dame tu mano.

Al ver la mano de Sakura frente a ella, Naruko no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto a gusto consigo misma. Tomó su mano y mencionó:

-Ahora estamos más unidas. Ahora más que nunca.

-Si.

-Bien. Kakashi les enseñó a enfocar su chacra, cierto. Pues ahora piensen que su familiar es una extensión más de su cuerpo. Enfoquen y transmitan su chacra a la otra.

Sakura y Naruko intentaron eso, pero al primer intento, sólo consiguieron quemarse las manos. Al sentir el calor, las dos se soltaron al instante, siendo reprendidas por Gai sensei.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… no. Ustedes deben enfocar y trasladar su chacra, no lanzarlos. Intentemos otra vez. Sientan la mano de la de al lado como una extensión más de su ser. No es otra persona, es una parte más al final de su brazo.

Naruko le ofreció a Sakura su mano con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Con esta imagen, Sakura se sintió mejor. Tomó su mano y comenzó a concentrar su chacra. Sin embargo, una vez más las dos terminaron con una pequeña reacción negativa. Ahora era una especie de parálisis en la mano que les dejó unidas.

-No estoy seguro de que esto esté funcionando, Gai-sensei. –Dijo Sakura.

-No es verdad, está funcionando. Pero no creo que sea la suficiente unión. Veamos, debe haber algo que les separe. Algo así como un factor que les separe aunque sea un poco.

Sakura y Naruko entendieron lo que se interponía. Naruko estaba enamorada de Sakura, pero Sasuke estaba antes que ella en el corazón de Sakura, y Sakura siempre sentía celos de la forma en que se desenvuelve Naruko en todo lo que hace. Por el momento, ellas debían hacer un pacto con la otra.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo todo a un lado. –Dijo Naruko. –Por ahora, sólo importa nuestra unión. ¿De acuerdo?

-No solo por ahora. En cada uno de nuestras actividades, debemos ser las dos. Este es nuestro pacto: no más sentimentalismos tontos. ¿De acuerdo?

-No sé si pueda con eso, pero de acuerdo.

Ambas comenzaban a concentrar su chacra en las manos antes de que se unieran. Era tan intensa la energía, que todos comenzaron a ver que se mostraba en forma de un flujo azul y rosado, en Naruko y Sakura respectivamente. Cuando ambas unieron sus manos, era como si se llenaran de poder. Las dos resplandecían de color blanco, un chacra puro que Gai sensei jamás había visto antes. La verdad es que no veía un chacra tan puro desde…

-Es interesante. Jamás había visto una energía así en mi vida. Quizás lo más cercano que vi sería de parte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

-Ellos son…

-El cuarto Hokage y su mujer. Los padres de Naruto.

Naruko sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho, debido a escuchar que la relación que tenían sus padres no era tan intensa como la unión entre Sakura y ella. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de sentir más. Pues Gai les dio una sorpresa.

-Bueno, llegó el momento de probar si esa unión es tan poderosa. Neji, quiero que lideres a tus compañeros y ataquen a Sakura y Naruko.

-En seguida, Sensei.

Y los tres se lanzaron al ataque. Ambas se separaron aún con el resplandor blanco rodeando su cuerpo. El Sakura Saku no jutsu es una técnica de fusión de chacra que les permite a los ejecutantes usar los jutsus del otro, pero con un poder mayor. Además, aumenta las habilidades físicas y mentales de ambos. El único problema es que no deben detenerse una vez que sus manos se separan. Esto no parecía un problema, pues mientras una se encargaba de Neji, la otra parecía jugar con Lee y Tenten. De hecho, en un principio, las dos tomaban esto como un juego. Ellas no se separaban mucho de la otra, cambiando sus rivales de vez en cuando para cambiar de rutina. Lo dicho, aunque Neji usara un bloqueo de Chacra, ellas se seguían moviendo haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Y cuando Lee trataba de usar su loto escondido, no podía atraparlas debido a la velocidad que tenían. Y las armas de Tenten nunca acertaron en ninguna. Cuando los tres comenzaron a cansarse, tanto Sakura como Naruko usaron el rasengan uniendo sus palmas derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Esa técnica formó una explosión blanca, que dejó inmóviles a los tres ninjas de Gai sensei. Cuando el resplandor terminó, Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron de lo que habían hecho.

-Nosotras… acabamos con los tres alumnos de Gai Sensei. –Dijo Sakura un tanto impactada. –Y además, usé el Rasengan de Naru.

-Increíble. ¡De veras!

-¿De veras? –Dio Gai sensei.

-Lo siento. Creo que el tiempo con Naruto no fue en vano.

-En fin. El Sakura saku no jutsu es una técnica que le permite a ambos compartir tanto chacra como jutsus. Es por eso que Sakura pudo usar el Rasengan que Naruko aprendió de Naruto. Eso creo. Y les aumenta las habilidades. Pero hay un problema: sólo funciona cuando al menos una está en movimiento. Si ambas son derribadas, el jutsu se detiene y regresan a su estado normal. Es por eso que solo florece cuando ambas están unidas. Si alguna no esta unida con la otra, o están separadas por completo, la transferencia de Chacra es nula y sucede lo que ocurrió hace un momento. Así que ustedes, como familia, deben saber lo que hacen.

-Si, señor Gai sensei.

-Después de esto, creo que no nos necesitan más. Yo las saludo y espero que sean una gran pareja de batalla. Nos veremos en el futuro.

-Bien hecho por las dos. –Dijo Tenten.

-Les deseo suerte. –Dijo Neji.

-Gracias, chicos.

Las dos se retiraron de ese lugar, no sin antes mostrarle respetos al sensei y a sus compañeros. Se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a su casa. En cuanto ellas salieron, Lee comenzó a emocionarse por lo vivido hace unos minutos contra Naruko y Sakura.

-Wooooooooohooooooooo. Eso estuvo fabuloso. Ese jutsu deberíamos usarlo en alguna ocasión.

-El problema, Lee, es que no son tan unidos como ellas dos. Es por eso que no se me ocurrió siquiera enseñárselos.

-¿Qué lastima? Pero no pierdo esperanzas. Quizás en un futuro, pueda unirme con alguien mejor que ellas dos.

-No, no lo creo. Ellas dos tienen una unión más poderosa que la de una pareja tan unida como Minato y Kushina.

En el camino venían platicando fascinadas la una con la otra. Estaban un tanto excitadas por lo ocurrido ese día, el sentir el flujo de energía recorrer sus cuerpos con una intensidad envidiable.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE PASÓ! ¿Te fijaste como derrotamos a los tres al mismo tiempo de un solo golpe? Neji jamás esperó tanto poder liberado en un solo movimiento. Fue fabuloso en verdad.

-Creo que es un buen movimiento. Así, las dos podemos encarar un problema mayor… juntas.

-Si, no habrá nada que nos pueda detener.

-Yo no creo eso.

Y al decir Naruko esto, ambas se detuvieron al encontrarse en el camino con Sasuke. Él parecía estarlas esperando a las dos desde hace tiempo. Pero en especial esperaba a una.

-Buenos días a las dos.

-¿Y desde cuando te muestras tan amable con la gente, Sasuke Uchiha?

-No comiences, Naru. ¡Hola Sasuke!

-En fin. Acabo de recibir un encargo del Hokage, una misión de espionaje. ¿Quieres venir?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke. Solo déjame empacar lo indispensable y bajo en un momento…

-Tu no. Hablaba con Naruko.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿¡Con ella!

-Si necesito pelear con alguien, prefiero contar con la mejor peleadora de las Haruno de la aldea. Sakura no me servirá.

-¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES SER AGRADECIDO CON LAS ATENCIONES QUE RECIBES DE MI PRIMA, BASURA SHINOBI?

-Porque prefiero llevarte a ti.

-Pues no acepto. Somos las dos o ninguna de nosotras.

-Oh, por favor. Ella ya puede cuidarse solita.

-Y tú también, ¿No es así?

-Escucha, no creo que haya una nueva misión en meses. Así que si no vienes conmigo, tendrás que apretar más el gasto con las dos. Imagina que Sakura necesita ese dinero para continuar alimentándose apropiadamente. No creo que debas pasar una oportunidad así. Piensa en ella y en ti.

Naruko se notaba pensativa. Era verdad que últimamente las misiones eran una especie en peligro de extinción en la aldea. Y los gastos de la aldea comenzaban a apretarse. Sakura necesitaba dinero. Y estaba a punto de aceptar… cuando…

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero mi prima ya te lo dijo. Somos las dos, o ninguna. Vamos, Naruko.

Sakura se llevó a Naruko tomándola de la mano, casi arrastrando con ella. Para cuando llegaron por fin a su apartamento, Naruko comenzó a recriminarla un poco.

-Creo que él tenía razón, Sakura. Si las misiones siguen escaseando, tendremos que apretarnos demasiado el cinturón para poder continuar adelante. No quiero que por mi culpa pases hambre.

-No importa ahora, Naruto. Quiero decirte que me pareció lindo que me defendieras otra vez frente de Sasuke. Pero es verdad. Ahora los dos somos más unidos que nunca. Y no dejaré que esa unión se interponga entre nosotras. Ahora, veamos si hay algo en la nevera para preparar.

Naruko se sentía un tanto una carga para Sakura. Debían encontrar una forma de conseguir dinero antes de que terminaran desayunándose la una a la otra. El trabajo de kunoichi tendría que esperar.

-Sakura, te propongo que trabajemos en otra cosa hasta que la crisis termine.

-¿Y que propones, Naruto?

-No lo sé. Debemos saber hacer algo las dos. Robarles a los ricos y dárselo a los pobres. O de cantineras…

-Todavía somos muy jóvenes para si quiera poder entrar en una cantina. Pero podemos ayudar en una cafetería, o un restaurante. Pero tendríamos que olvidar lo de los entrenamientos por un tiempo. ¿Crees poder con eso?

-¿Estás bromeando? Después de estos meses entrenando al máximo con Gai-sensei quiero olvidar que soy una kunoichi y convertirme en algo diferente. Quizás una linda mesera, o una camarera, o una chica edecán.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú posees un cuerpo mejor formado que el mío. Pero, no parece mala idea. A partir de mañana saldremos a la calle buscando un trabajo. Por ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con un poco de vegetales y caldo. No hay más.

-Espera.

Naruko comenzó a rebuscar un poco en la maleta que había traído de su apartamento hace un tiempo. Para encontrar algo que estaba guardado en su hogar hace mucho tiempo. Primero, sacó una especie de caja de madera. Después, una caja que parecía ser de joyería. Se puso enfrente de Sakura y le ofreció ambas cajas colocándoselas en sus manos.

-Estas son dos de mis pertenencias más valiosas. Esta caja de madera tiene algunos ahorros que me he tomado la delicadeza de guardar. Con estos ahorros quizás podamos salir adelante.

-Creo que es lo más sensato.

-Y la otra –Naruko suavizó un poco más la voz. –Esta caja tiene guardadas unas piezas de joyería que pertenecieron a mi madre.

-¿A... Kushina Uzumaki?

-Estoy segura que si las vendemos, recibiremos algo de dinero por ellas.

Sakura ni siquiera permitió que Naruko abriera la caja de joyería. De inmediato le arrebató la caja y la guardó de regreso en las maletas de la rubia. Después se regresó a donde guardaba sus cosas y sacó sus ahorros de vida. Naruko lo sabía, pues anteriormente había visto a Sakura guardar un poco de dinero en una bolsa de cuero, detrás de su ropa interior.

-No, Sakura. Ese dinero es para…

-Creo que mi matrimonio puede esperar. Además, no tengo planeado casarme pronto. Todavía no tengo un novio. Así que podemos gastar este fondo de emergencia y comer un poco más decentemente los próximos días. Estoy segura de que podemos surtir la despensa de dos meses por lo menos.

-No es necesario. Yo no como mucho…

-No vamos a vender un recuerdo de tu pasado para disfrutar de unos días del futuro. Así que, como la dueña de este apartamento, yo quiero comprar la despensa.

-Si, pero como el hombre del apartamento, yo voy a mantener esta casa con mi sangre, sudor y lagrimas.

-¿Quién te dijo que eras el hombre de la casa? Y ¿Qué hombre? Si eres más femenina que yo.

-No repitas eso, Sakura. Sé que yo soy una mujer en el exterior, pero recuerda que sigo siendo un hombre en el interior. Un hombre que quiere defender y proteger a la mujer que vive conmigo… aun si no…

-¿Aún si no qué?

-Aún si no es mi mujer.

Sakura sintió un golpe en el pecho. De seguro que esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Naruko de inmediato pidió:

-Perdón, si mis comentarios suenas estúpidos. Pero en verdad quiero sacarte adelante, Sakura.

-No, Naruto. Entre los dos saldremos adelante. Juntos en todo. Inclusive en la adversidad y la fortuna, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Antes de que ambas supieran de lo que estaban hablando, ambas contestaron al unísono con un:

-¡ACEPTO!

Después de ese acepto, las dos se quedaron sorprendidas de lo que habían dicho. Por un momento se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, con el corazón a mil por hora y el rostro enrojeciéndose exponencialmente. Un instante después, las dos desviaron rapidísimo la mirada y comenzaron a reír quedito.

-Lo siento. Pero no me fijé en lo que decía.

-No importa. De veras.

-Hacía un rato que no te escuchaba decir esa frase. Me agrada.

-¿En serio? A mi me encantaba cada vez que me gritabas mi nombre cuando hacía una estupidez. Esos tiempos no volverán jamás.

-No Naruto. Se esperan unos tiempos mejores.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, espantándolas por lo inesperado de la acción. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, se encontró con Tsunade. Ella parecía estar contenta por algo que recién había ocurrido.

-Les tengo las mejores noticias, Chicas. Las misiones ya no son un problema en la aldea. Nos están llegando por docenas.

-¿En serio?


	11. Chapter 11

Adiós a la crisis.

La aldea de Konoha ha vuelto al negocio de las misiones, todo gracias a la buena actuación de Kakashi con una misión de investigación fuera de la aldea. Resulta que el vagabundo ese había estado bloqueando la entrada de nuevas misiones desde hacía un tiempo. Y tras de su captura después de la maldición de Naruto, atrás se quedaron algunos letreros que había dejado en los principales caminos que entraban a la aldea. Estos letreros tenían un genjutsu, haciendo parecer que la aldea estaba en plena guerra, incendiándose. Por lo que las misiones eran derivadas a otros sitios. La pregunta aquí era sobre el por que si llegaron Gaara y Kankuro, que eran de otra aldea, no pudieron ver estos letreros. Eso era por que ellos no usaron los caminos abiertos, sino atravesaron por el bosque que rodea la aldea.

Esa mañana, Naruko y Sakura disfrutaban de un estimulante paseo por la aldea, que parecía estar un tanto abandonada de Ninjas por la reciente abundancia de misiones. Ese día en especial, ellas salieron a disfrutar después de una buena temporada de su dinero recién cobrado por una misión de captura de ganado. Aunque no era una misión el todo grandiosa, el terrateniente les había pagado con bono extra por la velocidad, eficiencia y calidad de su trabajo. En total, las dos habían ganado el doble de lo que les habían prometido. Por lo tanto, ahora era el turno de disfrutar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Naruto?

Ella le cubrió la boca a la pelirrosa y la condujo a un callejón. Allí la reprendió por su descuido.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? No me llames otra vez con mi nombre en la calle.

-Descuida, Naru. Las calles están abandonadas casi por completo. La gente que estaría en su sitio está en misiones de diferentes rangos. La aldea parece regresar a su acostumbrado esplendor. Y nuestros amigos están disfrutando de sus nuevas misiones. ¿Quién podría escucharnos charlando?

-De cualquier forma, prefiero que reserves mi nombre sólo en el apartamento. De por sí es peligroso que lo menciones.

-¿Sabes? Estás un poco irritado. –Sakura se posicionó a las espaldas de Naruko y comenzó a masajearla contra el estrés tal como se lo enseñó Tsunade. –Deberías relajarte un poco. Déjame darte un masaje que hace milagros en las personas.

Sakura podía sentir cómo es que Naruko se derretía en sus manos cual chocolate en una cazuela ardiendo. Poco a poco, la rubia se fue arrodillando con el solo toque mágico de las manos de la joven Haruno. En un minuto, Naruko ya estaba preparada para seguir adelante todavía más feliz que nunca.

-Un poco más, Sakura, y estaré tocando el paraíso.

-Gracias, Naru. Pero, no hay tiempo de darte un orgasmo en este sitio.

-¡No me refería a eso, kunoichi pervertida!

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

El masaje había cambiado radicalmente y ahora era un castigo a los hombros de Naruko, Que de inmediato buscó la forma de salir de su prisión de dolor. Ahora, era una pequeña guerra que pronto, y sin saber por qué, evolucionó a ser un juego. Sakura perseguía a Naruko por toda la aldea de Konoha. Las personas que las veían se contagiaban de alegría, como si a su paso dejaran un manto de felicidad. Ahora, la aldea podría sentirse mejor.

La persecución de las dos llegó a terminar en un sitio que jamás pensaron visitar juntas. Cuando Sakura por fin atrapó a Naruko ambas cayeron al suelo en efecto de inercia. Ambas reían gustosamente por la forma en la que estaban sucediendo las cosas. Todo les estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Qué grandes momentos comparto contigo, Naru.

-Grandes momentos. Los buenos y los malos.

Ambas se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de en donde estaban situadas. A sus espaldas estaban los baños de aguas termales de la aldea de Konoha. Este lugar lo recordaba Naruko por ser el lugar donde conoció a Jiraiya. Sakura comenzó a querer entrar, cosa que expresó con un:

-Naru, ¿Quieres entrar conmigo a los baños?

-¡Sakura! Pero si sabes que no soy lo que parece.

-Lo sé. Pero ni modo de entrar yo sola y dejarte aquí afuera a ti sola. Podrías entrar tu primero y yo después. Así no me verás desnuda.

-¿No crees que sería mejor al revés?

-No, está bien que entres primero. Vamos, que en estos momentos no hay nadie en los baños.

Naruko fue arrastrada al interior de los baños femeninos por Sakura. Adentro, Sakura comenzó a desvestirla y le colocó una toalla alrededor. Antes de que Naruko se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya estaba adentro de los baños termales, que en verdad no estaban vacíos. Sakura aún no lo sabia, pero dentro de los baños se encontraban toda la generación de Kunoichis que originalmente ayudó a Naruko a educarla como debe ser, y también se encontraba la Hokage Tsunade. Hinata fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de Naruko en los baños y de inmediato reaccionó cubriéndose su cuerpo.

-¡Naruko! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Tsunade al percatarse de su presencia.

-No estoy segura, será mejor que salga de aquí.

-No hay problema, Naruko. Pasa y siéntete como en casa. –Dijo Kurenai. (Ahora, no es que Kurenai quisiera que Naruto la viera desnuda, pero ahora era una Kunoichi de la aldea, y con ellas se encontraban tanto Tenten como Ino).

-Perdón, pero me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Con su permiso…

-Ven aquí, Naruko. No seas penosa. –Tanto Ino como Tenten salieron de las aguas y arrastraron a Naruko a bañarse. En esos instantes ya les había visto hasta el alma, por lo que comenzó a teñirse de rojo, cosa que las demás atribuyeron al vapor.

-Pero es que…

-No hay "peros," únetenos a la fiesta en el baño. Estamos brindando por la nueva prosperidad de la aldea ahora que las misiones han regresado. Todas nosotras hemos tenido misiones exitosas y ya podemos pagar nuestros gastos como debe ser. Pero, ¿Y Sakura no vino contigo?

-Es cierto, Sakura está…

-Bien, Naru, ahora si podremos… -Sakura había salido con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo. Pero al ver a todas en los baños completamente desnudas comenzó a apenarse por traer a Naruko casi a la fuerza. Sobre todo por que allí se encontraban Hinata, Kurenai y Tsunade. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¡Celebramos nuestras victorias en las misiones de la aldea! Todas nosotras salimos bien libradas y todavía mejor pagadas. ¿Te nos unes?

-No entré, me metieron, Sakura. –Dijo Naruko observando que Sakura se ponía un poco roja. Tenía a Tenten tomando su brazo izquierdo y a Ino en su derecha.

-No importa ya. ¡Por supuesto chicas!

Y en un acto que sacó a Naruko de su cuerpo, Sakura dejó caer la toalla al suelo, quedándose completamente desnuda. Naruko pudo ver el cielo, aunque fuera sólo un instante. Pronto se acercó la pelirosa a donde Naruko y tomándola por un brazo le dijo al oído.

-Esto es tu recompensa por lo bien que me has tratado estos meses juntos. Espero lo recuerdes toda la vida, por que es posible que no me vuelvas a ver así.

-Jamás lo olvidaré, Sakura.

-Eso espero. Y bien, díganme, ¿Qué misiones les entregaron a cada una de ustedes y como fue que las libraron?

-Bueno, Yo comenzaré. Resulta que nos mandó llamar Tsunade temprano en la mañana a todo el equipo para darnos una misión de rastreo. Al principio fue difícil despertar a Lee, pero al levantarlo pudimos partir de inmediato. Y al ver que…

Todas escuchaban los relatos de Tenten con mucha atención. Todas menos una, que se ocultaba de Naruko con demasiado recelo. Hinata trataba de pasar desapercibida, avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla y tomar una toalla. Esto lo observó Naruko, que al instante se levantó y salió del agua y fue a darle una toalla a Hinata. Ella ya no podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, por lo que sólo tomó la toalla y se cubrió con ella.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruko, Hinata. Y entiendo que te muestres un tanto nerviosa ante esto. Si quieres me retiro del lugar y tu te diviertes con ellas. Yo mientras iré…

Hinata le tomó por el brazo y la haló al agua. Ella había cambiado su nerviosismo por unas ganas de divertirse con ella.

-No, Naruko. Quiero que te diviertas con nosotras. Ya formas parte de la aldea, y no dejaré que te sientas sola. No mientras yo estoy aquí. Ven, y brindemos por el éxito de la aldea.

-Pero aún somos jóvenes para el alcohol.

-Quien dijo que les estamos dando alcohol. –Dijo Kurenai. Ella salió del agua y fue a por una hielera. Allí dentro había unas latas de zumo de frutas y otras de cerveza. Comenzó a repartirlas entre las chicas y le ofreció un poco de cerveza a Tsunade. Todas destaparon las latas y brindaron con ellas a las palabras de la hokage

-Por la pronta restauración de la aldea y por que no nos vuelva a faltar una misión a ninguna.

-¡Salud!

De regreso a casa, las dos pasaban por el camino largo para observar a la aldea recuperándose. Algunos equipos regresaban de misiones sencillas. Otros regresaban con algún integrante herido directo al hospital de la aldea. Sin embargo, todo eso era normal.

Para mimar un poco a Naruko, Sakura le ofreció algo que estaba segura que no se negaría.

-Naruko, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y que tenemos dinero para darnos un gustillo, te invito a comer fideos ramen.

-¡RAMEN! –Naruko ya comenzaba a babear de la simple idea de poder deleitarse con unos ricos fideos. –¡Sí, quiero mis fideos! ¡Tengo meses sin probar los fideos que tanto me matan! ¡QUIERO MIS FIDEOS!

-Relájate, Naru. Vamos a…

-Pero, el señor que me vendía los ramen ya no me conoce. Siempre fue un gran amigo para mí. Y la señora… ninguno sabe quien soy.

-No importa, Naruko. Bien podemos ir a otro lado.

-Y a ti no se te antoja comer algo, Sakura.

-¿Yo?

-Si, al menos que conozcas otra Sakura, es obvio que te preguntaba a ti.

-Bueno, siempre he querido probar un poco de ese ramen de pollo que tanto hablabas en nuestras pasadas misiones, cuando los dos éramos apenas unos enanos. O un tazón de ramen agridulce de res. O un…

-Entonces no me mimabas. Es solo que se te antojó un tazón de ramen.

-Así es.

-Bueno, quizás solo un tazón no me haga daño.

-¿Uno? Si siempre nos presumías que podías comerte hasta veinte tazones de ramen en una sola sentada.

-Si, pero ahora quiero cuidar mi figura.

-¿Y desde cuando te ha importado tu figura?

-No lo sé. Hace tiempo una amiga me contó que las mujeres se cuidan a sí mismas para gustarle al chico que le gusta.

-¿Te gusta un chico, Naruko?

-¡No es eso, Sakura! Es solo que yo quiero verme bien frente de una persona en especial.

Sakura de inmediato pensó que esa persona era ella. Después de todo, el amor que Naruto le tenía, no había desaparecido para nada con su transformación. Sakura no sabía qué decir, y menos sabía cómo desviar un poco la charla antes de que todo se volviera antinatural. Ella sólo cerró los ojos pensó un momento para calmarse. Cuando los abrió estaba decidida a preguntarle a Naruko sobre esa persona especial a la que amaba.

-Dime, Naruto…

-Na-ru-ko.

-¿Todavía me amas como decías amarme?

Naruko se mostró un tanto sorprendida. Volvió a ver a todas partes para saber si alguien los estuviese mirando. Se acercó en su inspección a Sakura, que se sentía un poco invadida en espacio personal y sin decir "agua va" le sembró un tierno beso en los labios a la pelirrosa. Sakura al principio no sabía que hacer, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella fue aceptando sus labios poco a poco ahondando ella misma el beso. Cuando las dos se separaron, Naruko comenzó a decirle

-Sakura, Sakura ¡SAKURA!

Sakura se estrelló de lleno en un poste de luz. Ella venía soñando despierta, divagando nuevamente en su mundo guajiro sin saber a donde iba por mantener los ojos cerrados. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que dejó a Sakura viendo estrellas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos (esta vez enserio), se encontró con el rostro de Naruko frente a ella. Aún estaban en la calle, ella cargada en los brazos de la rubia, que se detuvo en una banca a mitad de la calle, dándole pequeños salpicones de agua provenientes de una pequeña jícara de agua.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Te acabaste de dar una reverenda ostia allá atrás. Cielos, creí que te habías roto la nariz, pero gracias a dios no ocurrió nada (¿Los Ninjas creen en diós?)

-Naruko…

-Dime.

-Yo… Yo… -El ver a los ojos a Naruko, después de una ilusión así le impedía hablar claramente por la intensidad de sus pupilas. Sin dejarlo pendiente, Sakura quería decir lo que en verdad sentía, sin importar qué tan vergonzoso fuera para ella en ese momento. Y así lo hizo. Tomando mucho valor se dirigió a Naruko y le dijo con una voz tiernísima: -Tengo hambre.

Naruko se soltó a reír unos segundos y le respondió con un amable.

-Yo también, Sakura. Es por eso que compré un poco de takoyaki cerca de aquí. Todavía están calientes, así que no hay que perder la oportunidad para…

-Me gusta que seas tan atento conmigo. Gracias, Naruto.

-[¿De dónde ha salido eso?] Bien… O/u/O como te decía, come antes de que se enfríen.

Naruko tomó un trozo de comida y se la dio a Sakura directo en la boca. Más consentida no podía estar la chica pelirrosa. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se levantó por sus propios medios y comenzó a avanzar. El golpe que recibió fue de tal, que no podía mantener por mucho tiempo el equilibrio.

-Pero qué voy a hacer contigo, hija. En fin, no hay más que hacer. –Naruko volvió a hincarse como aquel día, ofreciéndole la espalda a Sakura. –Sube, princesa.

-Creo que yo sola puedo irme a casa.

-No seas modesta y sube, antes de que te acomodes un reverendo catorrazo que ni Tsunade te lo va a poder quitar. Sube.

Sakura no quería subir, pero los medios en los que estaba ahora mismo no eran convenientes para poder llegar a casa. Por lo que por segunda vez se montó en Naruko. Solo que ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Una vez en casa, Sakura se bajó de Naruko y como pudo se recostó en la cama. Naruko salió un momento a la calle para pedir algo más de comer, ya que las golosinas no durarían mucho. Mientras estaba fuera, Sakura comenzaba a pensar en aquellas dos ilusiones que habían llegado a su cabeza desde que Naruto fue maldecido. Recordaba el primero, cuando estaba en el apartamento de Naruto. El otro en plena calle hacía unos instantes. Ella siempre se había quejado que Naruto era un completo pervertido, pero ahora ella estaba fantaseando con un momento con Naruko. Esto le estaba quitando su concepto de afecto hacia Naruto, pasando de la amistad pura que tenía por una especie de capricho amoroso. Tal como con Sasuke.

-[Parece que yo soy más pervertida que el pobre de Naruto.] –Pensó Sakura en el secreto de su voz interna. – [quizás deba decírselo. Él tiene derecho a saber que sueño con él, que pienso en él… y que fantaseo con ella. Pero que mal se sintió eso].

-Buenos días, Sakura.

Sasuke se apareció en una ventana de cristal, corriéndola con suavidad. Sakura volvió a verlo con enorme naturalidad, como si de un amigo se tratara sabiendo y habiendo pasado por todos los días anteriores.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

-Oye, quiero pedirle disculpas a tu prima por lo que les dije la otra vez. Resulta que no era la única misión de la aldea, pero fue la primera. Entonces, deseo hablar con ella.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero ella salió a traer algo de comer. Como nos ha ido tan bien en esto de las misiones, no necesitamos del todo de cocinar. Pero yo le daré tus disculpas de tu parte.

-No lo acepto. Quiero hablar personalmente con ella.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué es el empeño de verla a ella cada día? ¿No me digas que comenzaste a sentir algo por ella?

-Yo… pues, creo que sí. –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa amplia en la cara, cosa que Sakura notó de inmediato. Pero ella, en lugar de entristecerse por el hecho de que Naruko le gustara a Sasuke y ella quedara fuera, ella parecía reírse a carcajada abierta por el mismo hecho.

-Hahahahahahaha, No creo que a mi prima le gustes en lo más mínimo, Sasuke.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-El simple y sencillo hecho de que ella es de otro tipo de chicas. De esas que no están muy bien orientadas, preferencialmente hablando.

-No importa que sea una ingenua. A mi me agrada la forma en que encara al miedo con el pecho en alto. Además…

-Si, si, si. Me refiero a que ella es…

-Bueno, el hecho es que ella no se encuentra, ¿Cierto? Entonces la veré más tarde. Con permiso, Sakura.

Y Sasuke se perdió a la misma velocidad en la que apareció. Justo cuando él había desaparecido, Naruko entró por la puerta con un par de enormes cajas de reparto con órdenes de ramen recién preparado. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se acercó a la cama de Sakura con ambas cajas.

-Debido a que me dijiste que se te antojaba un poco de ramen de res agridulce, te he traído una orden. Así que enderézate para dártelo.

-Naruto, sé que el golpe que me di fue fuerte. Pero creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Pues, eso me lo tienes que mostrar. –Naruko le acercó los palillos y el ramen en una mesa especial para comer en la cama. Sakura tomó los palillos y con naturalidad tomó el tazón para comer de él. Estaba recuperada, pero… -Bien, pareces estar mejor. Pero quédate en la cama para que no te caigas en caso de no estar al cien por ciento.

-Pero me siento…

-Déjame mimarte con esto. Me has dado una recompensa que no creo olvidar en mi vida. Ahora yo te quiero dar una sin esperar nada a cambio. Así que quédate en la cama que yo voy a disfrutar de mi ramen.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Sakura recordó en ese momento que Sasuke había venido a visitar a Naruko, pero eso quizás arruinaría el momento. Así que, como de costumbre, se guardó todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke. De cualquier manera, ahora ya tenía sus sentimientos respecto a Sasuke demasiado claros. – [Sasuke, te perdiste de una oportunidad conmigo. Hasta nunca, Sasuke, hola al amor que resulte de nosotros dos.]


	12. Chapter 12

La mentira que me une a ti.

Para la nueva misión de Naruko y Sakura, ellas decidieron llevar a Hinata y Shikamaru para ayudarles en su equipo. Mientras que en otro equipo se encontraban Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Se trataba de capturar a un sujeto clasificado de alta peligrosidad. Esta era una misión de Rango A.

Ellos (los dos equipos) habían estado siguiendo al sujeto junto con su séquito por días sin ser detectados. Pero esa noche estaban seguros de poder actuar en contra de todo el séquito, y por ende sobre del sujeto a capturar. Su nombre: Kanjiro Sanae (espero no llevarme entre las patas a alguien sin querer).

Escondidos entre las brumas, los equipos acechaban a un grupo de por lo menos quince sujetos. El plan era deshacerse uno por uno sin ser detectados. Para eso, Gaara había desplegado un sin fin de trampas alrededor del campamento. Shikamaru estaba preparado para actuar con su Jutsu posesión de sombra y Hinata con el Byakugan podía detectar a cualquier rival escondido o preparado para actuar. El primer capturado de la noche fue un arquero que montaba guardia alrededor del campamento. Shikamaru aprisionó al arquero y Temari pudo atarlo con facilidad.

-Parece fácil. –Dijo Temari terminando de amordazarlo.

-Si, pero aún faltan catorce sujetos más.

-El siguiente debe ser un arquero en el árbol. –Dijo Hinata detectando con el Byakugan a un arquero más en un árbol.

De inmediato, Kankuro fue a capturarlo, teniendo éxito en ello tras noquearlo de un golpe sin mover las ramas del árbol. Cuando estaba allí arriba, le dio una señal a Gaara de actuar sobre un sujeto cerca de una de sus trampas al oeste. Gaara lo detectó y accionó una trampa de arena corrediza capturándolo dentro de una roca que se endureció al instante. Naruko y Sakura pescaron a otro sujeto que se había separado del grupo para traer un poco de leña. Fue presa fácil, pues Sakura lo amordazaba trepada en un árbol mientras que Naruko lo ataba corriendo a su alrededor. Cuatro menos, quedan once.

Gaara comenzó a desplazar la arena de forma silente para capturar la mayor cantidad de los reunidos alrededor de la fogata. Uno de los tipos se levantó de su sitio y fue a buscar al de la leña, debido a que había tardado un poco. Al alejarse de la fogata, Shikamaru le atrapó nuevamente con el jutsu de posesión de sombra, y Hinata le ató para no darle oportunidad de escape. Diez faltaban, pero los bellacos se comenzaron a preocupar por la ausencia de cinco de sus integrantes, por lo que se pusieron en pie para buscarlos alrededor. Cuando por lo menos cuatro de ellos pisaron la arena, Gaara activó la misma trampa usada en el anterior centinela. Al instante los demás descubrieron la acción de los demás chicos. Estando ahora en una desventaja de siete contra seis, los ninjas de la misión se pusieron uno contra uno, acabando rápido Gaara y Kankuro. Shikamaru y Temari pronto acabaron con otro. Y Hinata acabó un poco más tarde, pero acabándolo por completo. Sakura y Naruko tenían un poco de problemas, pues ambas estaban contra el primero a cargo y el líder del grupo respectivamente. Cuando Sakura acabo con el suyo, fue de inmediato a ayudar a Naruko, Ofreciéndole su mano para ejecutar el Sakura Saku no jutsu. Cuando las dos se unieron, el sujeto fue pan comido, ya que los dos usaron el kage bunshin no jutsu para multiplicarse cerca de diez veces cada una. Entre veinte de ellas usaron una lluvia de impactos y le dieron el KO a Kanjiro Sanae.

-Misión cumplida. –Dijo Sakura para que todos se enterasen que todo había acabado. –Volvamos a la aldea oculta entre la neblina para entregarle al Mizukage a su nuevo prisionero.

-Bien hecho, Chicas. –Dijo Temari. –Veo que traerlas no fue un error después de todo.

-Gracias por aceptar venir, Hinata. –Dijo Naruko frente a frente con Hinata. –De no haberlo hecho, estaríamos perdidos desde el primer día.

-No es nada, Naruko.

-En fin. –Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza como de costumbre.- Debemos entregar a estos sujetos de una buena vez. Móntenlos en la carreta y vamos a la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. –Gaara estaba reuniendo a todos los sujetos del séquito para subirlos a la carreta. Cuando por fin tuvo a todos reunidos, derramó toda su arena de la calabaza y los encerró en una especie de prisión de roca. De allí no se podrían mover jamás. Pero ahora Gaara era un poco más vulnerable, por lo que él mismo se recostó en la carreta y se envolvió en arena.

-A veces ese sujeto me da demasiado miedo. –Dijo Kankuro.

-En marcha. Shikamaru y Kankuro llevarán la carreta. –Dijo Temari.

-¿Y por que nosotros dos?

-Por que las otras cuatro son chicas. Sean caballerosos, muchachos.

Sin otro argumento que decir, los dos chicos restantes tomaron la carreta y comenzaron a moverla a través del bosque. Unas horas después, se llegó a la decisión de acampar para poder descansar. Como los chicos montaban con la carreta, las chicas debían hacer guardia. En un sorteo de pajillas, la paja más larga le tocó a Naruko. El primer turno era exclusivo de Naruko para montar guardia.

Al principio, Naruko estaba un poco aburrida, pensando más que nada en lo que ocurría entre Sakura y ella. Últimamente no había visto a Sasuke acechando la casa de Sakura para molestarlas otra vez. Pero eso, más que preocuparle, le parecía ideal.

-Creo que Sasuke ya dejó de molestarnos por fin. Espero que con eso, o deje nuestra vida en paz o respete a Sakura como se debe.

-No creo que eso pase, Naruto.

Sakura salió de entre las sombras, acercándose a Naruko para hacerle compañía. Naruko de inmediato se puso en guardia.

-¡ALTO! ¿Cuál es la contraseña secreta?

-Un ninja ataca por la noche. Cuando las armas del enemigo yacen olvidadas…

-Ajá, no tenemos contraseña secreta.

-Pero algo similar teníamos en nuestro primer examen Chounin. Esa clave que tú no podías recordar.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿No puedes dormir a gusto?

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que estoy tan acostumbrada a ti, que no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado. Además, las dos quedamos en hacer las cosas juntas.

-Eso es verdad. Pero no quiero que por mi culpa bajes tus energías tan gravemente por estar toda la noche en vela.

-¿Qué no se supone que esto de la guardia era por turnos?

-Si, pero el equipo está cansado de haber seguido a Kanjiro por días. Ellos necesitan descansar.

-Preocupándose por el equipo, deberías ser el líder de esta misión. Tienes muy buen corazón, por lo que puedo ver.

-Un buen corazón no es todo lo que se necesita para ser líder de un grupo. Se debe tener paciencia y mucha serenidad. Yo no podría llevar a un grupo a la victoria ni de un juego de Ping pong.

-Pero si ya me has dirigido a distintas victorias. Esta es la misión de rango A más corta que he tenido…

-Eso es por que Gai sensei nos enseñó ese jutsu tan especial. Si no fuera por ello…

-Pero lo es. Y por ese jutsu podemos vencer a casi cualquier persona. Y usado en nuestras manos es seguro que no se usará para el mal.

-Siempre puedo contar en que me levantarás los ánimos, Sakura.

-Y yo siempre puedo contar en que, sin importar lo que nos pase, siempre estarás allí, a mi lado buscando mi propio bienestar. Gracias por todo este tiempo a tu lado, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al regreso a la aldea de la hoja, las cosas parecían avanzar para adelante. Ya la crisis de hacía unos meses era solo cuestión de un vago recuerdo. Ahora la aldea parecía estar en su punto más alto. Y por lo mismo, Tsunade estaba otorgándoles a unos cuantos shinobis y kunoichis unas vacaciones para divertirse con las amistades que desearan y en el lugar que quisieran, dejándoles a otros ninjas las misiones derivadas a esas personas. Esta vez no era el turno de los genins, pero dentro de un mes podría ser el turno de Sakura y Naruko. Por el momento, había un mensaje que otorgarles a Naruko y a Sakura que tal vez podría cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas. En cuanto algunos de los soldados Anbus los vieron llegar a la aldea, se acercaron con ellas dos para darles un pequeño mensaje de parte de la Hokage.

-Señoritas Sakura y Naruko Haruno, la Hokage las espera a ustedes dos para darles una noticia.

-Estamos cansadas. Dígale a la señora Tsunade que iremos en cuanto hallásemos descansado un poco.

-No señorita. Me han dado la orden de que lleve ante su presencia al menos a una de ustedes de inmediato.

Sakura y Naruko se volvieron a ver. Como debía ser importante no había de otra que ir con ella.

-Yo iré, Sakura. Espero que no me obligue a jugar canasta con ella.

-Eso no es tan grave. Pero estoy de acuerdo. Ve, que Hinata me puede acompañar a mi departamento.

-Bien. Nos veremos allá.

Y dicho esto, Naruko se puso en marcha guiado por el Anbu que los localizó primero. En unos minutos estaba al lado de la misma Hokage de la aldea, esperando por esa importante noticia que no podía esperar para ser conocida.

-Señora Tsunade. Aquí le traigo a Naruko Haruno.

-Está bien, Kotetsu. Puedes retirarte.

-¿Qué es esa noticia tan importante que no puede esperar para que Sakura y yo descansemos de nuestro viaje?

-El vagabundo ese que te hechizó hace un año, ha despertado del coma en que lo dejaste.

-¡Esa si es una noticia importante!

Naruko sintió que la vida se le iba al saber de la mejoría del vagabundo. Al principio se notó un tanto impactada, pero al instante comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro eufórico por la noticia. Durante más de seis meses ha estado vistiendo de mujer, fingiendo que todo siempre ha estado bien entre sus cosas. Mejorando al 300% de su relación con Sakura y…

-[Sakura, lo olvidé por un instante] –Naruko dejó su infantil forma de celebrar y se puso demasiado seria para la impresión de Tsunade. Bajó los brazos y la mirada, comenzando a lagrimear por el hecho de perder lo que había logrado con Sakura. –Abuela Tsunade, le pido no vuelva a hablar del vagabundo con nadie más si no es vitalmente necesario.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡Es tu oportunidad para regresar a ser Naruto!

-No quiero volver a ser Naruto. –Naruko cerró los puños y comenzó a llorar. –Como Naruto jamás nadie me quiso, nadie le prestaba atención a Naruto por ser el chico que tiene a Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, apresado con la posibilidad de liberarse y destruir toda la aldea. Como Naruto… jamás pude acercarme a Sakura de la forma en que estoy acercándome ahora. Como Naruto… jamás tuve una buena vida… amado por los demás… como lo soy ahora…

Tsunade entendía sobre los motivos que poseía Naruto para quedarse tal como estaba. Era verdad, Naruto jamás antes fue tan amado por los aldeanos de Konoha. Inclusive aquellos que por años odiaron la existencia de Naruto por lo ocurrido años atrás estaban encariñándose con Naruko, por la facilidad de desenvolvimiento que poseía.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a ser Naruto? Algunas personas te extrañan.

-La única persona que extraña a Naruto en estos momentos soy yo. La chica que tuvo un que ver con el zorro de las nueve colas. Nadie más le presta atención a su ausencia.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-Lo siento, Abuela Tsunade. Pero para mí y para el resto de los aldeanos Naruto está muerto. Dígales eso a todos los aldeanos, y esta misma noche tendremos una enorme fiesta más grande como la que nunca se ha visto y como la que nunca se verá.

-Naruto, no deberías…

-Hasta pronto, Abuela Tsunade. Perdón si su antiguo nieto no volverá jamás a la aldea.

Naruko se retiró echándose a la espalda una pequeña depresión que quizás duraría unos días. Cuando Naruko abrió la puerta de la habitación, Tsunade intentó convencer a Naruko con la última oportunidad.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿No crees que ella merezca saberlo?

Naruko se detuvo en seco, sin volver la mirada a Tsunade. Pensando solo un instante en el tiempo para responder a la hokage lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

-Me encargaré de informarle lo que necesita saber. Pero debo ser yo, y nadie más.

Y dicho esto, Naruko salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Naruto se pondrá feliz cuando vea lo que nos dieron por la misión. Jamás había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos, y mucho menos la posibilidad de comprar un apartamento más grande. Seguro que ahora se infartará al saber que podemos… –Sakura estaba contemplando la paga que había recibido producto de su misión pasada. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Naruko al apartamento de las dos. –Naruto, Mira todo lo que nos pagaron por terminar la misión y entregarlos a todos con vida.

-Parece que es mucho dinero. –Naruko atravesó la habitación sin voltear a ver siquiera a Sakura. Fue directo donde la cama de Sakura y se dejó caer de frente.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? Parece que no te sentó bien el regreso.

-Estoy cansada, Sakura. Ya ni siquiera puedo con mi alma.

-Como desees. ¡HA! ¿Para que te mandó llamar la hokage?

Naruko no dijo nada. Comenzó a formular la idea que usaría para mentirle a Sakura y salir de problemas. Cuando por fin la tuvo, ella se sentó a piernas cruzadas en la cama de Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿Tu qué harías si yo volviera a la normalidad, y regresara a mi estado masculino?

-No lo sé, sería según la situación. Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que la hokage me acaba de informar que… el sujeto que me hechizó… murió esta mañana.

Sakura sintió un gran impacto en el corazón con la noticia tan espantosa que acababa de recibir. Naruto jamás regresaría a ser hombre, y mucho menos a amar nuevamente. La noticia casi logró hacer que se derrumbara su espíritu kunoichi, pues en el fondo ella…

-Lo lamento, Naruto.

-Es por eso que te quiero pedir me digas la verdad de tus sentimientos. ¿Amas a Sasuke, si o no?

-¿No crees que estás adelantando todo? Tú jamás podrás volver a ser un chico, y me preguntas sobre el amor que le tengo a Sasuke.

-Es que… quiero saberlo para ayudarte con tu relación con él. Yo…

-Naruto, no digas tonterías como esas. Estoy segura que podremos regresarte a tu estado normal antes de que…

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YO YA NO VOLVERÉ A SER UN CHICO! ¡MIS SUEÑOS ESTÁN CAYENDOSE POR UN PRECIPICIO DEL QUE JAMÁS SALDRAN! ¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE ACEPTAR QUE TODO LO QUE YO QUERÍA HACER ES NULO AHORA! ¡NO VOY A AMAR JAMÁS A UNA CHICA, NI MUCHO MENOS VOY A AMAR A UN CHICO! ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! En cambio tú…

-Yo no quiero que te derrumbes de esa forma. Tenemos que devolverte a tu estado original de una forma u otra.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en que yo regrese a mi estado original? A nadie le importa que Naruto ya no esté. Para el pueblo, Naruto ahora solo es un simple mal recuerdo de lo que era el zorro de nueve colas. A nadie le importa que él no esté más.

-Entonces yo soy nadie, Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUKO HARUNO, PRIMA DE SAKURA HARUNO, LA ÚNICA BUENA AMIGA QUE TENGO!

-¡Exacto, Naruto! Y por que soy tu amiga, encontraré la forma adecuada para ayudarte. Ya lo verás. Entre los dos encontraremos la manera de devolverte tu forma original.

Sakura abrazó por la cabeza a Naruko, dejando en su frente un beso de cariño. Ellas debían encontrar la manera de devolverle su forma normal. Pero eso sería después de sus vacaciones ya planeadas.


	13. Chapter 13

Arropadas por la luz de la luna.

Para sus vacaciones, Sakura había planeado salir a una playa, no muy lejos de la tierra escondida entre la neblina. Esto había llegado a un arreglo después de entregar en estas tierras a Kanjiro Sanae. Invitadas estaban todas sus amistades, pero sólo habían podido acudir Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, la misma señorita Kurenai (esto a discutirse) y el Sensei Gai. Akamaru tuvo que quedarse en casa cuidado por algunos amigos de Kiba para evitar se contagiase de pulgas, y en cuanto a Temari y Shikamaru habían preferido pasar su tiempo libre en un sitio más tranquilo, como lo era las montañas del oeste.

En fin, para estas vacaciones las chicas habían reservado y alquilado una no muy pequeña cabaña en la playa que les sentaba muy cerca de una playa privada exclusiva para ellos. Además, la cabaña estaba ubicada de forma tal, que el atardecer se podía contemplar en su más bella y tropical forma de observarse. Un sitio especial para los enamorados, que en esta ocasión era un lugar ideal para la diversión lejos de las multitudes, lo cual era verídico, pues muy poca gente sabía de la existencia del lugar.

Gai sensei fue el primero en poner un pie dentro de la cabaña sorprendiéndose por la belleza de la construcción. Era una cabaña muy reciente (recién construida) de gran extensión interior, construida de madera de cerezo y cedro. Cada objeto, cada mueble, cada detalle era de madera, salvo los trastos y algunos electrodomésticos como la nevera y la estufa (que no es electrodoméstico, pero tampoco era de madera). Una chimenea con una amplia alfombra para acomodarse cerca de diez personas sin perder el calor del lugar, unas escaleras preciosas labradas con tal profesionalidad que subían al segundo piso. Un candelabro eléctrico de plata en cada habitación compartida que alumbraba cada rincón de la misma. Habitaciones de camas individuales que bien podían juntarse para formar una sola cama de dos colchones. Un baño por habitación con regaderas de agua caliente por prepararse. Todo un sitio de ensueño para unas vacaciones.

-Debo aceptar que el sitio que escogieron Naruko y Sakura está demasiado agradable para ser barato. ¡Pero que importa eso ahora! ¡A disfrutar de sus habitaciones!

-Pero sensei, ¿Quién va a dormir en donde? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Algunas parejas son sencillas. En una habitación dormirán tú y Neji. –Tenten se abochornó por la decisión tan acertada de Kurenai sobre la primera habitación. –Y en otra Hinata y Kiba por las mismas circunstancias. –Hinata se puso aún más roja que Tenten. –Creo que son las únicas habitaciones elegibles.

-Yo pido al lado de Naruko. –Dijo Lee.

-De ninguna forma, Lee. Mi lugar está al lado de mi prima. Espero que no te haga sentir mal.

-De ninguna manera. [Rayos]

-Sobran dos habitaciones. –Dijo Ino. –Propongo que Lee comparta habitación con Gai sensei y yo duermo al lado de La señorita Kurenai.

-Aceptable. Continuemos con nuestras vidas a gusto. Desempaquen y vístanse pronto, ¡por que no hay que perder ningún instante en este paraíso!

Kurenai fue la primera en llegar a su habitación compartida y vestirse para salir a la playa. Para Kurenai hacía mucho tiempo desde que no pisaba descalza la arena de la playa. Y ese momento le parecía eterno y placentero.

Los demás vacacionistas se le unieron poco después, portando sus mejores trapos de playa. Vamos a intentar describirles a los demás para crear una imagen mental sobre los shinobis y las kunoichis que integraban ese grupo por orden de salida. Kurenai vestía bastante orgullosa un traje de dos piezas de color rojo bastante provocativo, debido a lo oculto del lugar. Ino era una verdadera oda a la inocencia, pues ella usaba un traje de una pieza color azul oscuro con un escote que llamaría, por que llamó, la atención de cualquier hombre a los alrededores, situado el final de esta justo donde terminan las costillas en la parte de enfrente (OK no era tan inocente). Hinata si era un tanto menos provocativa, mostrando un top blanco sin tirantes y unos shorts de color azul oscuro. Ambos cubrían su torso casi por completo y su zona de la cadera. Como ella estaba al lado de Kiba, este salió junto con ella, con unas bermudas azules y sandalias, además de una camiseta blanca bastante holgada. Neji y Tenten fueron los siguientes, que casi se podía notar que han pasado un tiempo relativamente juntos, ya que los dos venían del mismo tono de blanco. Él con unas bermudas y ella con un traje a dos piezas muy discreto, pero sexy.

-¿Listos para un día de completa relajación y diversión? –Preguntó Kurenai.

-Nos faltan cuatro, Kurenai sensei. –Dijo Hinata.

-¡Ya llegamos!

Gai sensei se presentó con Lee a un lado, los dos con un par de trajes de baño bastante intencionados y dispuestos a impresionar… pero por lo mal que les quedaba a ambos. Unos calzoncillos que parecían estar cortando la circulación de la sangre en la cadera. Los dos de un color rojo bastante intenso.

Las chicas se morían de la risa, pero no querían dejarla salir aguantando la risa con ambas manos.

-No lo digan, sabemos que nos vemos espectacularmente sexys con estos provocativos trajes de baño. –Dijo Gai sensei sin saber el motivo de las manos en la boca de los demás.

Sin poder soportarlo más, todas soltaron la risa a carcajada abierta, apenando principalmente a Lee, que ninguna culpa tenía de ser un completo idolatra de Gai sensei.

-Gai-sensei, creo que esto fue demasiado.

-No les creas nada, Lee. De cualquier manera nosotros dos estamos un poco más libres en cuanto a nuestros cuerpos se refiere. –Gai comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Naruko y a Sakura, que eran las únicas que no se encontraban en el lugar. –Y, ¿dónde está la alegre familia?

-Allí vienen.

Kurenai señalaba hacia la cabaña, de la que salían las dos chicas que comenzaban a cubrirse en lo personal demasiado. Cuando salieron de la cabaña estaban cubiertas de las piernas en ascenso con una especie de bata de colores azul y rosado. Ambas avanzaron hasta el centro de los muchachos que las miraban de forma distintiva (de esas miradas como diciendo "y este par de locas qué se supone que están haciendo")

-¿Qué se supone que hacen las dos? –Dijo Ino tratando de adivinar los planes de las dos.

-Es que a ninguna nos gustó nuestros trajes de baño. Es que son muy… llamativos. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

-Déjense de tonterías, Chicas. –Dijo Tenten. –Estamos en una playa privada. Aquí nadie las mirará fuera de sus amigos.

-¿Prometen no reaccionar de forma negativa si les enseñamos nuestros trajes de baño? –Preguntó Naruko de forma inocente y tierna.

-Lo prometemos. Además, ¿qué tan llamativos pueden ser?

-Pues.

Y ambas damas dejaron ver sus trajes de baño. Cuando las batas cayeron al suelo todos los chicos quedaron estupefactos con la divinidad expresada en los cuerpos de las chicas. Naruko portando un traje de baño aguamarina de dos piezas, con un par de flores estampadas en el pecho izquierdo. Un short demasiado corto y ajustado cubría un muy sensual bikini del mismo color. Además, de dentro de la bata, sacó una visera combinada de aguamarina con el sello de la aldea de la hoja. Sakura en cambio estaba vestida de rojo, con el mismo tipo de traje de baño, cubriendo el bikini diminuto con una falda diminuta que más bien parecía maxi-cinturón. Además de la escena cardiaca, las dos se fueron quitando la prenda que cubría su zona pélvica mostrando el estampado de su bikini: un círculo característico de la familia Haruno estampado en la parte central de enfrente del bikini.

Todo ser existente en ese momento quedó boquiabierto con la espectacular demostración de sensualidad percibida. Inclusive las chicas quedaron peor que estupefactas. Quizás los más afectados por ello eran los descarados Gai y Lee, que de inmediato sintieron movimiento erótico provocado por la excitación visual.

-Perdónennos, pero debemos cambiarnos de trajes de baño.

Y los dos salieron disparados a la cabaña. Ellas comenzaron a sentir celos de la forma en que los chicos se quedaron observándolas. Tanto así, que las dos que tenían pareja en ese momento comenzaron a buscar la forma de que cambiaran su dirección visual para no causar más daños a su relación. Pero era inútil. Ellos dos, Neji y Kiba, estaban súper fascinados por la forma en que estaban vestidas las familiares.

-Neji, estoy de este lado. –Dijo Tenten intentando moverle la cabeza para desviar la mirada.

-Chicos, les pedí que no nos miraran así. –Naruko se sentía un tanto asechada por las miradas de los chicos que ya empezaban a babear por ellas. Tomaron sus shorts y se los volvieron a poner encima. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, les dieron la instrucción a las chicas con solo un movimiento casi imperceptible de sus cabezas para…

SLAP!

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué les pasa? –Dijeron los chicos en coro.

-¡Estamos aun presentes, par de pervertidos! –Dijeron las chicas que eran sus parejas.

-Les pedimos atentamente que no nos vuelvan a ver así. –Dijo Naruko cubriéndose con los brazos sus pechos. –Nos sentimos incómodas con ese tipo de miradas lascivas.

-Peor no estábamos haciendo nada.

-¡Ah, ¿No?

Sakura apuntó un tanto molesta a las entrepiernas de ambos, notando en ellos el típico incidente tienda de campaña (/\). Para cuando los dos reaccionaron sus chicas estaban más que furiosas por ello. Poco a poco comenzaron a jugar con ellos, alejándose paso a paso de su lado, mientras que ambos andaban detrás de ellas rogando misericordia. Sakura y Naruko estaban cargadas de risa, burlándose de los chicos por sus lamentables accidentes.

-No puedo creer que funcionara. –Dijo Sakura chocando la diestra con Naruko. –Eso fue fantástico, Naruko.

-Grandioso en verdad. Ya no puedo recordar la última vez que eso pasó… conmigo…

Sakura volvió a ver a Naruko. Ella en verdad extrañaba aquellos tiempos cuando solía ser hombre. Ya no podía recordar cosas tan básicas como la forma en que disfrutaba siendo un chico. No recordaba qué hacía de su vida antes de ser transformada en mujer. Y esto comenzaba a afectarle tanto a Naruko como a Sakura.

-Escúchame atentamente, Naru. Pronto encontraremos una forma de regresarte a la normalidad. Pero por ahora intenta no preocuparte por cosas así ni mucho menos deprimirte por esa clase de cosas. Las dos saldremos de esta, pero por ahora, hay que disfrutar de la vida.

Sakura la haló de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el agua salada. Ambas comenzaron a jugar entre las dos, solas como de costumbre. Sólo que ahora con sentimientos fuertes en su corazón.

Antes de que el sol alcanzara su punto máximo en el cenit del cielo, Naruko tomó una pelota de volleyball para comenzar a jugar. Y esto debido a que ella misma lanzó el balón directo a Kurenai, golpeándola en los glúteos, debido a que estaba de espaldas charlando con Hinata.

-Señora Kurenai, espero que recuerde cómo jugar a esto. No sé si ya se había inventado cuando usted nació.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando, engendro del demonio?

-Si en verdad sabe hacerlo, la reto a un partido. A no ser que en verdad jamás conociera este juego. Creo que ustedes jugaban con palos y piedras.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, aborto de Lucifer!

Y Naruko comenzó a correr en dirección de la cancha de volleyball tratando de que Kurenai no la alcanzara para no ser golpeada. Sin embargo, si la alcanzó con un mega balonazo que la dejó tirada en la arena. Todos los demás se acercaron para el partido, aunque primero observaban la forma en que Kurenai le daba su merecido a Naruko. Ella estaba sentada arriba de la rubia, con el balón en las manos y una furia descontrolada.

-Cuando era joven, era campeona de volleyball de playa, al lado de mis compañeras Kunoichi de la aldea. Una de ellas era la madre de Naruto, una gran jugadora con la que desarrollé una gran rivalidad. ¿En verdad crees que soy tan vieja para enseñarte a jugar?

-La verdad no, Señorita Kurenai. Pero creo que ha pasado una enorme eternidad después de la última vez que estuvo en una playa. ¿Qué serán? ¿Décadas?

-Escoge, demonio. Y veamos qué puedes hacer en mi contra.

-No, Señorita, la edad frente a la juventud.

Para darle una lección a Naruko, Kurenai eligió primero a Sakura. Los equipos estaban disparejos, dejando de un lado a Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Neji y Kiba. Del otro lado estaban Naruko, Gai, Lee, Tenten y Hinata. Como podrán ver, las parejas fueron separadas exclusivamente para tomar una pequeña venganza por lo de las miradas lascivas.

Iniciando el partido, Kurenai tomó el saque de forma tal que le dio suficiente potencia para darle un reverendo mandarriazo a Naruko por haberle llamado vieja. Habiendo liberado su furia de una forma poco humana pero deliciosa, Kurenai volvió a sacar y el juego dio inicio.

Gai sensei recibió el primer balón y sirvió la bola de forma que Hinata se elevó por los aires, clavando el primer punto a favor del equipo azul. Hinata fue la servidora del saque siguiente, siendo recibida por Kiba que elevó el balón que recibió fácilmente Tenten y sirvió para Kiba que dejó un punto a favor del equipo rojo.

La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien el juego que se libró entre ambos equipos (a veces olvido lo que sucede o cuantos días pasaron después de aquel acontecimiento), pero recuerdo la victoria. El partido estaba 20-19 a favor del equipo rojo. Era momento para que sirviera Kiba. Puso la bola en movimiento dándole un golpe que mandó el balón al extremo izquierdo más alejado, donde Lee sirvió para Ino, que dejó el balón a favor para que Tenten rematara. Sin embargo Neji pudo rescatarlo con un servicio de bolea, Kurenai pudo elevar un poco la bola dejándola a favor para que Sakura clavara el balón. Sakura se elevó para clavarla, al mismo tiempo que Naruko se elevó de la misma manera para bloquearla. Sin embargo, Kurenai tenía un plan para vencer a Naruko de forma legal pero un tanto sucia. De forma discreta y veloz, Kurenai pudo aflojar un poco el sostén de Sakura para que con el salto este se deslizara un poco, dejándole ver a Naruko (que en realidad era Naruto) una mirada paradisíaca para él. Entonces cuando las dos estaban en pleno vuelo, a Sakura se le deslizó un poco el sostén dejándole ver un poco dentro de la ropa de Sakura. Esa pequeña pero efectiva distracción le permitió a Sakura darle un balonazo a Naruko que dejó caer la bola dentro de su zona y dándole la victoria al equipo de Kurenai. Todo el equipo celebraba la victoria sin saber el por qué de la distracción de Naruko o que esta fue distraída. Naruko estaba en shock placentero que fue de verle un poco de lo prohibido a Sakura, que ahora no se le notaba nada por que ahora no estaba elevando los brazos como hace rato. Kurenai se le acercó a Naruko para cobrar sus disculpas.

-Creo que esta anciana y su equipo te venció, chica rubia.

-Creo que así fue. Perdóname, pero debía motivarte a jugar. Y no lo hubiese logrado de no ser que te moviera ya sea por enojo o por una apuesta, y como yo no tengo dinero…

-¿Y si solo lo hubieses pedido?

-No, señorita Kurenai. Usted es de esas mujeres que no se mueven a menos que sean provocadas. Perdóneme, pero quería que se divirtiera un poco con nosotros.

-Bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Así lo haré.

Y ambas se dieron la mano para finalizar su pleito. Los chicos estaban contentos de que todo hubiese resultado bien. Pero ya estaban cansados y un poco hambrientos. Después de guardar todo, Kurenai les pidió se metieran a la cabaña para preparar algo que comer. Entre el regreso a la cabaña, Naruko retuvo un momento a Sakura para que los demás se adelantaran un poco. Cuando se vio a distancia suficiente, Sakura le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-Ajústate el sostén, que te vi hasta lo profundo de tu alma.

Sakura se revisó el sostén, y descubrió que estaba un poco flojo. De no ser por Naruko, hubiese podido desprenderse de su lugar, dejando ver un espectáculo de antología.

Ya acercándose la noche, Sakura estaba afuera de la cabaña esperando un buen atardecer. Las parejas estaban disfrutando de un romántico atardecer digno del amor puro. Pero ella, que al igual que Ino y Kurenai no tenía pareja, se sentó un tanto separada de las parejas para evitar sentir un poco de celos. Apenas se estaba matizando un poco el cielo, por lo que al menos faltaban unos quince minutos para el atardecer. Sentada en su sitio, comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía, en especial acerca del infortunio de Naruto.

-[El pobre está condenado a pasar sus días como una mujer, sin poder amar a nadie por ser un chico y no poder recibir el amor de una mujer por ser chica. Y quién lo culpa, si por causa de mis descuidos terminó así. Además, él me ha defendido y mimado tantas veces que sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta. Él se merece ser amado y merece tener una familia. Él si lo merece]

-¿Qué estás pensando, Sakura?

Naruko ya estaba a sus espaldas observándola de cercas. Cuando Sakura se volvió, pudo verla un tanto alegre, aunque eso más bien le parecía que estaba fingiendo.

-Estaba pensando en cómo romper la maldición que te pusie…

-¡Déjate de cosas así! Estás frente de un próximo atardecer y estás pensando en esa clase de estupideces sin importancia. –Naruko la tomó del brazo y la haló tenuemente para motivarla a seguirla. –Ven conmigo, que quiero mostrarte algo.

-Pero el atardecer…

-Ven, y verás lo que quiero mostrarte.

Naruko logró convencer a Sakura de seguirla. Su caminata fue de unos siete minutos, tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quería. Cuando llegaron a un acantilado, Naruko tomó a Sakura de la cintura y usó su chacra enfocado a sus pies para escalar en vertical. Dos minutos después estaban arriba en la cima. Allí estaba una manta colocada para que las dos se sentasen a ver el atardecer que ya estaba cerca.

-Pero si lo que íbamos a hacer era ver el atardecer hubiese…

-Quedarse allí con los demás es algo tonto. Después de todo, esta vista es mejor aún. Observa.

Cuando el sol se acercaba al horizonte, Sakura pudo ver de lo que se trataba. Al otro lado se podía ver un reflejo mayor de la silueta del sol en el mar. Además de que a la vez se podía ver un pequeño cardume de delfines a lo lejos, cosa que al nivel del mar no se podría ver. Al fondo se podía ver cómo el sol comenzaba a entrar en el mar, apagándose por el día para descansar de su ardua jornada. Cediendo su reino a la luna. Para los ojos de Sakura, este espectáculo era demasiado hermoso para ser pasado por alto. Y para su corazón, el haber magnificado la hermosura de ese espectáculo era como una bomba que accionaba su amor. El único problema, es que esa persona era una mujer por fuera, razón por la cual no podía decírselo.

-Naruto, muchas gracias. Esto es lo más hermoso que nadie ha hecho por mí.

-De qué agradeces, si el sol lo hace todo por mí. Es a él al que debes agradecer por recostarse a descansar este día y despertar con un rostro un poco menos bello que el tuyo. –Naruko ni siquiera sabía que había dicho esto último. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, se puso demasiado roja para continuar hablando. Ni siquiera pidió perdón, puesto que no era malo expresar sus sentimientos. Lo que si era malo era decir lo que sentía cuando su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona. O por lo menos ella creía así.

-Gracias, Naruto. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Últimamente agradeces todo lo que se te antoja. Si sigues agradeciendo todo lo que hago empezaré a pensar en que nosotras tenemos algo que ver. Cosa que no creo posible debido a que yo soy mujer… y tu…

-¿Y yo que?

-Nada.

Sakura volvió nuevamente a mirar el mar, descubriendo en su superficie un espectáculo hermoso: La luna llena estaba iluminando el agua. Para ella, el mar nocturno era de plata a partir de esa noche. Y tras de esa hermosa imagen, Sakura volvió a ver a Naruko, que no pudo más que expresar:

-Pero que hermosa imagen.

Cuando volvió a ver el mar, Sakura cerró los ojos a propósito para fantasear nuevamente con Naruko, como era ya una costumbre. Esta vez, era algo que ella esperaba de un hombre, pues lentamente observó cómo Naruko se acercaba lentamente y sin hacer un solo ruido a colocarse a sus espaldas. Ella solo hacía la que no se enteraba, pero cuando sintió los brazos de Naruko abarcarla desde sus espadas sintió un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo completo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que siento por ti.

Y al abrir los ojos, ese calor que sintió con los brazos de Naruko a su alrededor seguía allí. En verdad, Naruko estaba detrás de ella, abarcándola por las espaldas. Esto le hizo preguntarse a ella misma sobre si su fantasía era eso o fue real. Pero eso ya que más daba. El sentir los cálidos brazos de Naruko, ella se respaldó en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida allí.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó en el mismo lugar, con la cabeza respaldada en las piernas de Naruko. Arropada por la manta que la noche pasada les sirvió de asiento. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Naruko, que se había quedado dormida sentada para no molestar a Sakura. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba dormida Naruko, ella se levantó al instante, despertando a Naruko con tan brusco movimiento.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Te quedaste dormido así toda la noche?

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí.

-¡Me quedé dormida y usé tus piernas como almohada! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Es que te veías tan linda dormida, que me quedé contemplándote por un rato. Supongo que no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

-¡Pero los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros! ¡¿Qué les vamos a decir?

-La verdad, Sakura. Que tú y yo nos quedamos dormidas, arropadas por la sombra de la noche y arrulladas por la luz de la luna.


	14. Chapter 14

Caminos separados.

Para los ocho meses desde que Naruko nació, Sakura ya había intentado todo lo humanamente posible para encontrar una contra maldición para regresarla a su estado original. Pero ni las bibliotecas, ni los veteranos y mucho menos la hokage sabían cómo regresarle su estado, mucho menos por que no conocían la maldición. Nadie conocía la manera de transformar a un chico en una chica con una maldición ninja. En lugar de responderle así, los veteranos creían que era una broma y la enviaban a hacerle la broma a alguien más. Por lo que los intentos por regresar a Naruto a la normalidad eran bastante inútiles.

Para el segundo mes de la búsqueda, Sakura ya estaba agotada de luchar contra esa clase de adversidades. Llegó a su apartamento ese día y se desplomó en su cama a descansar. Todo el día, todos los días desde su regreso a la aldea había estado de un lado a otro, de una aldea a otra, buscando un remedio para la condición de Naruto sin llegar a obtener resultados de ningún tipo. Ni remedio, ni referencias, ni nada. Al parecer sólo el vagabundo ese tenía la formula ideal para ese mal que aquejaba al zorro de las nueve colas.

-[Ya no sé que hacer. He estado en todas las aldeas del territorio, he conocido a grandes personas y he hablado con cada ser existente con capacidad de comunicarse. Pero nadie tiene idea de lo que es este tipo de maldición. Ni siquiera los grandes kages de las aldeas pueden ayudarnos. Y no creo que podamos contactar a los muertos para charlar con el espíritu del vagabundo.]

Poco después llegó Naruko, que si estaba interesada en encontrar la cura para evitarla ante toda costa. Pero no encontró ninguna respuesta. Al parecer, nadie había escuchado de dicha maldición. Solo el vagabundo, que estaba en prisión por atentados contra la aldea de la hoja. Se recostó junto con Sakura para descansar un poco de su arduo viaje, y se encontró con su rostro poco después.

-¿Hay algún resultado?

-Ninguno positivo. Parece que nadie sabe de lo que se trata esta maldición.

-Será mejor dejarlo por la paz, antes de que nos consuma a las dos.

-No, Naruko. Esta vez debemos encontrar la forma de regresarte a tu normalidad.

-Bueno, no sé si la palabra adecuada sea normal. Pero si regreso a ser un chico pierdo mucho de lo que he logrado siendo Naruko. Por ejemplo tu amistad.

-Eso nunca, si me acerqué a ti de una forma un tanto diferente no fue por que fueras una mujer. Eso fue por… otro motivo.

-¿Cuál?

-Solo digamos que lo único que me desagradaba de ti eran las locuras con las que salías a veces. Pero nada más.

Naruko ni siquiera se dio por enterada, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así, tal como Sakura lo hacía.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Naruko abrió la puerta se encontró con la figura de Sasuke, al cual no habían visto hace demasiado tiempo. Pero este sujeto casi nunca se encuentra en la aldea.

-Buenas tardes, Haruno.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke. –Contestó Naruko. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito que me acompañes un momento. Creo tener algo que deseas encontrar.

-¿Tú sabes algo sobre lo que buscamos?

-Creo que sí. Ven, sé de alguien que les puede ayudar, y está en la aldea.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Los acompaño…

-La invitación es solo para Naruko. Lo siento, pero no necesitamos chaperona en este viaje.

-¡No soy una chaperona!

-Está bien, Sakura. Permíteme ir con él. Quizás no sea lo que él crea. Volveré pronto.

Sakura no tenía de otra. Por lo que ella se quedó dentro del apartamento esperando por Naruko. Sasuke comenzó a correr por encima de los tejados, siendo seguido fácilmente por Naruko. Por un instante parecía tratarse de una competencia de velocidad, por lo que no parecía haber un ganador. Primero que nada, Sasuke estaba corriendo a la misma velocidad que Naruko doblando el camino como si de un par de aves huyesen de un enemigo, y segundo, se supone que Naruko lo estaba siguiendo, por lo que no podía adelantarse un ápice. Por fin, Sasuke se sentía un tanto agitado y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, deteniéndose frente a la prisión de la aldea. En verdad Sasuke sabía de lo que se trataba, pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

Ambos entraron a la prisión, dándole al prisionero 3165150 una pequeña visita. Sin embargo, sólo una persona podía verlo, por el motivo de ser un sujeto de alta peligrosidad. Sasuke se quedó afuera, esperando la salida de Naruko. Ella se internó al pabellón de mayor seguridad de la prisión, observando a muchos de los criminales que ella y Sakura habían capturado. Todos custodiados por guerreros Anbu. Cuando llegó por fin al lugar donde estaba albergado el ninja, ella reconoció en los ojos del sujeto al vagabundo que le maldijo hace unos meses. Ocho meses como mujer le había hecho disfrutar más de la vida que antes. Pero no sentía la necesidad de agradecerle, gracias a que por él no podía relacionarse con Sakura de forma que ella desearía. Por eso, al verlo a los ojos, no sintió absolutamente nada.

-¡Ah! El zorro de las nueve colas. ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida enemiga?

-Mejor de lo que tú te encuentras en estos momentos. ¿Sabes como regresarme a la normalidad?

-Para qué quieres saberlo. Lo mejor de la maldición es que jamás podrás romperla a menos que en verdad alguien te ame por lo que eres y no por como te vez. Eso para muchas personas no es fácil de digerir. En todos mis años como shinobi nunca se ha roto la maldición. Y no creo que haya una persona en esta aldea que de verdad te ame, Zorro de las nueve colas.

-Tienes razón. No la hay. Pero eso no significa que no haya otra forma de romper con la maldición.

-Lo siento, pero esa clase de maldiciones se sellan diciendo la cura al maldecido. Si yo hubiese dicho otra forma de romperla, habría otra forma. Pero no lo hice. ¿Algo más en que te pueda ayudar?

-Me parece que para ser un sujeto de alta peligrosidad eres demasiado cortés. Mas bien pienso que el que necesita algo de mi eres tu.

-Quiero salir, ¿comprendes? Salir de este lugar de donde no se puede escapar. Si tú liberas los cargos contra mi, podría salir inmediatamente de aquí.

-Lo siento. Pero no soy el único con cargos contra ti. La aldea completa ha presentado cargos en tu contra, por tu regalito en los letreros de los caminos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo…!

-Creíste que nadie lo notaría. Pero estuvimos durante varios meses sin misiones y cayendo en una depresión económica por tu culpa. ¿Querías regresar a tu aldea con la cabeza de la aldea de la hoja? Pues ahora estamos más enriquecidos y fuertes que nunca. Creo que te quedarás un rato más.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES, NO SOY NADIE EN LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO SI NO REGRESO CON UNA CONQUISTA SOBRE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!

-Yo no era nadie importante en la aldea hasta que tú llegaste. Ahora soy una kunoichi de calidad A, junto con Sakura. Ahora soy alguien. Y eso es algo en lo que estaré profundamente agradecida. Pero no esperes que te estime mucho. Pues gracias a ti, Sakura ya no está dentro de mis posibilidades. Debido a que ella es una dama completa y yo soy… lesbiana.

-¡ME LA PAGARAS, ZORRA DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!

-Algún día, yo misma exterminaré con tu vida. Por ahora, espero que te consumas lenta y completamente. Adiós, ser que no tiene nombre.

Y Naruko se retiró de la prisión, con una pequeña decepción en el corazón. La única forma de que regresara a la normalidad era que alguien le amara por lo que era y no por cómo se veía. Sakura era el amor de su vida, pero si otra persona se enamoraba de ella, ella misma debía decirle que era Naruto. Y si esa persona la seguía amando por lo que era, él regresaría a ser un chico. Pero si esa persona era un chico… Naruko no podía permitirlo. Ella estaba destinada a no ser amada.

Cuando salió de la prisión, Sasuke se acercó con una cara neutral. De esas expresiones a la Sasuke de "me vale lo que pase."

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El sujeto es un convicto. No me quería ayudar si no le daba mi virginidad como pago.

-¿Todavía eres virgen?

-Que me quieres decir con eso, pervertido de segunda.

-No, nada. Entonces no tienes compromisos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si no tienes un novio.

-No, Sasuke. Pero estoy enamorada de una persona que no me corresponde.

-Si, ya me imaginaba que una flor tan linda no tuviese un jardinero. –Esto a Naruko no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

-En fin, ya me regreso al departamento.

-Espera, Naruko. –Sasuke se acercó a ella. Ahora sentía algo distinto que cuando la conoció, pues ahora, Naruko se notaba aún más femenina pero sin perder ese carácter explosivo. –Necesito decirte algo importante.

-Sasuke, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que…

-Muy bien, escúchame. –Sasuke la tomó por los antebrazos y obligó a Naruko a voltearlo a ver. Esto asustó un poco a la rubia. –Sólo es un momento y después puedes responderme. Durante ya mucho tiempo he tratado de decirte esto, y no aceptaré una negativa. Desde el día que te conocí he estado pensando mucho en ti y lo que significas para mí. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que… me gustas, Naruko Haruno.

Naruko quedó en shock. Por su cabeza pasaban un sin fin de cosas, pero una en especial que le obligó a decir lo siguiente por puro coraje. Se liberó de los brazos de Sasuke y le dijo tajantemente.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de basura. Esto es algo que solo diré una vez en estos momentos y nunca más en un futuro. Tú no me amas, nunca me amarás y nunca volverás a pensar siquiera en que me has amado. Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona a la que le debo mucho, y aunque ni siquiera recuerda que existo, la seguiré amando por sobre todas las cosas incluyendo mi vida misma. Si quieres relacionarte conmigo, la única forma será aceptando el amor de mi prima para ser parte de la familia, de otra forma no habrá nada que nos una. ¡Jamás! –Naruko comenzaba a llorar violentamente. Sasuke quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero ella no lo permitió. -¡Tú y yo nunca seremos pareja! ¡A partir de mañana romperé relaciones con la aldea de la hoja, y no me volverán a ver jamás! Lo siento por mis amigos, pero después de esto no puedo regresar a la aldea.

-Pero, Naruko…

-¡Y tu eres la razón! ¡Te detesto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA! ¡GRACIAS A TI, NI SIQUIERA ME PUEDO ACERCAR SENTIMENTALMENTE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO, POR QUE SIEMPRE TE ENCUENTRAS EN MEDIO DE LOS DOS!

Naruko salió corriendo a velocidad máxima. Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo alcanzarla por ser demasiada la velocidad que tomó. Había tomado una acelerada decisión que podría echarlo todo a la basura. Después de todo, aquello por lo que peleó nunca podría ser. Nunca más.

Para cuando Naruko se detuvo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había corrido. Estaba a poco menos de un kilómetro fuera de la aldea, camino a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar a Sakura esperando por ella. Después de todo ella había sacrificado mucho por ayudarla. Debía ponerle fin a su búsqueda, ayudándola a quedar un poco en paz. Naruko se dio la vuelta y regresó a la aldea, en lo que sería la última noche como Naruko Haruno.

En otro sitio, Sakura esperaba por Naruko. Hacía más de tres horas que se había ido con Sasuke a hablar con ese sujeto que podría ayudarle a volverse un hombre. Ya se imaginaba, ver a Naruto nuevamente frente a ella. Y esa idea le molestaba un poco por distintos motivos, de los cuales sobresalía el más importante el nerviosismo que salía de estar cerca de él y no poder respirar por su cercanía.

-[En cuanto Naruto vuelva a la normalidad, todo será un poco diferente. Le diré todo aquello que comencé a sentir por él siendo ella, y lo mucho que le…]

Momento preciso en el que entró Naruko en el apartamento. Sakura sintió un pequeño salto de alegría en el corazón al verla pasar. Naruko estaba sonriendo por recibir la cura contra su malestar. Era una de esas sonrisas que derretían la cordura de las personas y le alegraban el día.

-Sakura, vengo a decirte que esta noche al dormir será la última noche que verás como Naruko Haruno.

-¡Esplendido! Y dime, ¿Cuál es la formula para regresarte a la normalidad?

-No seas curiosa, Sakura. Pero después de todo, tengo todo lo necesario y esta noche es para celebrar contigo. ¿No tienes algún antojo? ¿Un deseo que pueda cumplirte como Naruko antes de que no la vuelvas a ver jamás?

-Como Naruko, no creo que desee nada. Todos los caprichos que he tenido durante todos estos meses a tu lado me los has consentido. Sólo queda algo que puedes hacer por mí.

-Lo que sea.

-Quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi cama, para que al despertar vuelva a ver el rostro de Naruto cerca de mí.

Naruko enrojeció un poco, pero esa petición no podría ser algo más lindo. Ella deseaba volver a dormir con Sakura y percibir ese aroma femenino que tanto le agradaba durante toda la noche. Pero eso de despertar con ella, no se iba a poder.

-¿De verdad deseas verme nuevamente como Naruto?

-Quiero que lo primero que vea al despertar sea el mejor amigo que he tenido, que me ha salvado la vida más veces e las que puedo contar o pueda recordar. Por que Naruto es una persona muy apreciada por mi.

-Pero a nadie le importa si Naruto regresa.

-Deja de arruinar el momento, sí. Mejor prepárate para dormir y ven conmigo para darle el último abrazo a Naruko Haruno, la única prima que de verdad aprecio.

Naruko no tenía de otra. Cumplir con ese deseo era vital para dejarla vivir nuevamente su propia vida, aunque no fuera con ella.

Llegada la noche, Naruko se puso su pijama (la camisa blanca de botones y sus pantaletas) y se recostó a un lado de Sakura. Ella en cuanto la sintió a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente como una despedida a la linda Naruko, que tantas peripecias divertidas le hizo pasar. En la duración de ese abrazo recordaba cada una de las nuevas experiencias que ahora formaban parte de su existencia. Y ahora, la despedida a esa mujer.

-No puedo creer que mañana mismo dejes de existir, prima. Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también, Sakura. De todos, a ti te extrañaré más.

-Pero, dime una cosa. Al despertar siendo un varón, ¿Qué es aquello que me dijiste iba a ser lo primero que harías siendo un hombre?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma cuando vuelva a ser varón? Después de todo, no falta mucho.

-De acuerdo. Pero no lo olvides, nuestra amistad no se perderá con cualquier cosa que eso sea.

-No lo olvides tú. Por mi, si tuviera que elegir entre perder tu cariño y perder mi vida… yo elegiría perder mi vida. Por que cariño y unión como el que tú y yo tenemos, nada lo podrá eliminar.

Dicho esto, Sakura volvió a abrazar a Naruko, quedándose dormida poco después con Naruko entre sus brazos. Naruko, por su parte, quedó despierta durante el resto de la noche, ahogando su llanto con una almohada. Dormir con ella… era un sueño que solamente pudo tener dos veces en su existencia. Y ahora que terminara ese sueño, debía dejarla vivir sola, sin él.

-[Haga lo que haga, ella todavía ama a Sasuke. Y yo no debo ponerme en medio de ellos. Si Naruko desaparece sin más, ellos se unirán en mi búsqueda. Y después de eso, los dos serán libres de mí. Con mi partida, uniré dos almas y separaré de mi lado a cualquier persona que me ama. Pero lo importante es que ella será feliz con el hombre que ama. Y ese hombre… no soy… ni nunca seré yo.]


	15. Chapter 15

El recuerdo que nos une.

Al despertar Sakura de su letargo, Ella recordó lo que ocurriría esa mañana. Ni siquiera había despertado aún del todo, y ya podía sentir que seguía abrazada de Naruto. Sin abrir los ojos, ella comenzó a hablarle para prepararse ella misma.

-Bien, Naruto. Espero que estés listo para sorprenderme. Por que he estado esperando durante meses tu regreso. Así que…

Sakura abrió los ojos, pero lo que se encontró era con una almohada demasiado mullida y una fotografía de Naruto pegada a la altura de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sakura empujó la almohada, que cayó de la cama sobre una caja de madera. Sakura se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar a Naruto por toda la habitación.

-Eso no fue chistoso, Naruto. Ahora sal para que pueda verte.

Pero nadie contestó a las peticiones de Sakura. Peor que eso, encontró escrito en el espejo un mensaje con un poco de labial rojo, que decía:

Te he dejado un mensaje en la fotografía.

Sakura se acercó a la fotografía que estaba pegada en la almohada con cinta adhesiva. Al ver al reverso de la fotografía se encontró con un mensaje de Naruto escrito en papiro de pergamino enrollado de manera que quedara oculto en los límites de la fotografía. El mensaje decía.

Espero no haber sido demasiado cruel con esto de la almohada y el mensaje en la fotografía, pero espero puedas entenderme. Durante dos meses me has estado ayudando demasiado con esto de volver a ser hombre. Me has ayudado tanto, que jamás pude decirte que yo no quería volver a ser hombre. Todos aman a Naruko, y odian en la misma proporción a Naruto. Pero no creas que soy un malagradecido. Te dejo todas mis pertenencias, valiosas o no para que me recuerdes tanto como Naruko y Naruto. Yo no me puedo quedar más a tu lado por que siento como si te estuviese traicionando. Una vez me dijiste que no te quitara al chico que te gustaba. Ayer, Sasuke me declaró amor. Pero yo no lo acepté. Así que si me quedo, estaré quitándote el poco cariño que Sasuke siente por ti.

Esto es un adiós total, Sakura. Espero que los dos sean muy felices. Por mi parte, yo encontraré la manera de quedarme aparte de ti y Sasuke. Así sea ofrendarles mi vida.

Gracias por todo, y suerte.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura sintió un golpe directo al corazón con esto que Naruto le decía. Todo aquello que quería decirle se había terminado. No sabía por que se había ido sin siquiera comentarle lo de Sasuke. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Sasuke por Naruko, pero nunca creyó que esto las separaría de esa forma. Si tan siquiera se lo hubiera dicho antes de que ella lo supiera por su propia cuenta. Si tan solo hubiera declarado todo aquello que por miedo se cayó. Si no hubiese visto a Naruto como una mujer, ella hubiese dicho todo aquello que sentía por él, por la esencia de Naruto, que todavía podía percibir al estar junto a ella al abrazarla, al dormir con ella, al estar cerca de su presencia. No era Naruko, sino Naruto el que la consentía. Todo el tiempo fue así, y ella no lo aceptaba. Al ver a Naruko, ella se intimidaba por ser a una mujer a la que amaba. Y ahora había perdido a los dos. Pero, ¿hace cuanto que se fue? ¿Por qué irse de la aldea si aquí todos la amaban? ¿Por que abandonarla a ella, si sabía que amaba a Sakura? Precisamente por eso. Sakura se sintió más amada ahora que solo con las palabras que había dicho toda su vida el inútil de Naruto. Si la amaba. Tanto para dejar su felicidad en el apartamento e irse sin decir adiós. La amaba por ser lo que era, pero no quería sufrir más al verla con otro hombre.

-Ese idiota, no sabe que mi felicidad está con él. Debo decírselo, o me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida.

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparada a buscarlo. Como Naruto o como Naruko, debía decirle que estaba en un error fatal del cual podría arrepentirse.

-[Lo malo es saber en donde se encuentra ahora. No creo encontrarlo fácilmente sola. Necesito la ayuda de los que aman a Naruko.]

Mientras en otro sitio, Naruko estaba sentada justo donde todo comenzó. Debajo de la cascada meditaba sobre su situación. Había dejado todo en el apartamento de Sakura, menos la ropa de Naruto. Estaba vestida como solía vestirse antes de convertirse en mujer (Naruto Shippuden). Con piernas cruzadas y la mente en blanco, meditaba sobre su situación, sobre todo aquello que por amor abandono en la aldea. A su cabeza acudían las imágenes de sus amigos, todos aquellos que amaban tanto a Naruko como a Naruto. Si había gente que le estimaba de ambas formas. Pero un rostro era más recurrente. Cada que la imagen de Sakura llegaba a su mente, el alma de Naruto se desmoronaba en llanto. Todo aquello que logró con ella, había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Y tras de sus pasos, el pasado evitaba que avanzara sobre el camino que ya conocía demasiado bien: la soledad.

-[Después de tanto tiempo, regreso a mi origen. Me he quedado solo, como en un principio. Y todo me lo he buscado yo mismo. Nunca olvidaré mis días como genin de la aldea, ni cada una de las misiones que tuve de manos de la abuela Tsunade, o del viejo Hokage de la aldea. Pero todo eso ya no me acompañará más. Después de hoy, mi vida como un ninja de la aldea se rompe. Ya no quiero ser un shinobi. Ya no quiero vivir con la idea de que mis propios sentimientos me orillen a fallarle a alguien más. Sakura será la primera, la última y la única mujer a la que amaré en mi patética existencia.] Vaya si soy patético.

Y una vez dicho esto, Naruto se sumergió una vez más en su miseria, meditando al punto de perder la noción de lo que hacía. Cayendo en un estado de trance inmediato del que no saldría en un largo tiempo.

-¡Necesito de todos los shinobis y kunoichis necesarios! ¡Naruko ha huido de la aldea y no sé de lo que sea capaz de hacerse a si misma!

Sakura estaba en el centro de la aldea, llamando a toda la gente necesaria para buscar a Naruko. Un shinobi le llamó a otro, y de esta cadena de llamadas se hizo una especie de búsqueda local en la que participaba pronto toda la aldea completa. Incluyendo a la misma hokage.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-Es Naruko. Me dejó una nota en la que se despedía de mí. No estoy segura de donde pueda estar y me da miedo de que la nota de mi prima sea un mensaje póstumo.

-Tranquilízate, que ella se encuentra bien

-No, estimada Hokage. Mire. –Tsunade tomó la nota de las manos de Sakura. En verdad parecía estarse despidiendo de todos, aunque la parte que si le preocupaba era el final. Naruto si era capaz de semejante estupidez por amor.

-De acuerdo, la chica tiene agallas. ¡Necesito que todos los interesados en la búsqueda se queden en este sitio. Los demás regresen a sus oficios.

Solo unos cuantos se retiraron de la escena. Mientras que cada uno de los guerreros de la aldea, hombres y mujeres, se quedaron a servir a la causa. Se les encomendó a cada uno de ellos el buscar por cielo, mar y tierra por los alrededores. Cada equipo en la aldea se repartió zonas dentro y fuera de la aldea para encontrar tan siquiera el rastro de la joven kunoichi.

-Descuida, Sakura. Todos los ninjas de la aldea han partido en su búsqueda.

-No todos, señora hokage.

Frente de la hokage se presentaron tres ninjas de la aldea de la arena, unos cuantos de la aldea de la neblina y una docena de ninjas de la aldea hermana de las rocas. Ninjas ayudados en lo largo de estos ocho meses por Naruko y Sakura. Temari estaba al frente de todos ellos, dirigiendo a los forasteros en esto.

-Nosotros también solicitamos estar en su búsqueda. Además, los amigos de Naruko son indispensables amigos de Gaara, Kankuro y míos.

-Gracias, Temari. Muchachos.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? –Dijo Gaara con su muy malencarada forma de ser.

-Por donde ustedes deseen buscar, menos en mis aposentos. –Dijo Tsunade.

De inmediato los ninjas extranjeros se pusieron en marcha, explorando hasta en los rincones más escondidos de la aldea.

En las afueras, Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores de la cascada, donde se supone se encontraba Naruko cuando todo comenzó. Las historias de Sakura decían que en ese lugar se habían reencontrado. Pero no encontraron en ese lugar absolutamente nada. Y sin embargo, Naruko se encontraba meditando debajo de la cascada. La razón de que no la vieran era por un desarrollo personal, de un genjutsu de mimetización que Kurenai le había enseñado durante su tiempo a cargo de ella.

Naruko, en su estado de trance, estaba por completo bloqueada. No sabía sobre el tiempo, el lugar o la situación en la que estaba. Empapándose con el agua de la cascada, que caía parte por parte en la espalda de la rubia. Cuando su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, ella había desarrollado algo que hasta ese momento no creía podía suceder.

En el completo silencio, Naruko comenzó a notar auras que se movían a su alrededor. Podía ver siluetas de su pasado. Pasado que jamás creyó tener. El día en que su madre dio a luz su existencia. La primera vez que vio esos ojos tan puros, tan apreciados, tan brillantes, tan… impresionantes. Las primeras palabras que su madre le dijo con su nacimiento. Y el rostro de su padre. El rostro que ya había visto cada día de su vida, pero esta vez a color y de frente. Su pasado era un tanto borroso y turbio, pero un pasado que él mismo adoraba y añoraba.

-Tu nombre será… Naruto.

Las palabras que marcaron su existencia, las palabras con las que inició una vida llena de aventuras y desventuras. Toda su existencia se resumía en unas cuantas palabras. Palabras que salieron de su boca en trance total.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushima Uzumaki. Dueño de mi propio destino, vida y muerte. Cada fibra, cada cabello, cada minuto de mi existencia me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. Y yo decido lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, fuera de cualquier influencia ajena. Incluyendo a la aldea de Konoha.

Para este momento, Naruko ya estaba en camino a ser una ermitaña real, con un agravante de depresión reprimida con el delirio de un amor que fracasó. Sus ojos cambiaron a modo ermitaño, y ella comenzó a convocar pequeñas ranas a su alrededor. Ellas cantaban a su favor como si de un coro privado se tratase, cantando la canción más triste de su repertorio anfibio.

-Para finalizar mí pacto con la aldea de la hoja he de renunciar a aquello que me costó trabajo duro conseguir. Adiós a mi pasado, y hola a… lo que sea

Naruko tiró al rió su banda de metal, dejando arrumbada su alma con ella. Un alma atormentada por los fantasmas de un pasado que ella nunca eligió.

Sakura ahora estaba en verdad desesperada. Hacían ya tres días de la desaparición de Naruko que no se sabía de ella. Agotada y de alguna forma devastada, Sakura se refugiaba esa noche de lluvia en las oficinas de la hokage. Secándose y calentándose por haber estado afuera durante la lluvia.

-No puedo rendirme. Han pasado varios días. Con la velocidad a la que viaja Naruto en cada viaje que hemos tenido, él debe estar cerca de la tierra de…

-Basta, Sakura. No te dejes morir por él. De seguro se encuentra bien. No creo que Naruto se haya quitado la vida por una razón tan estúpida como estar en medio de Sasuke y tú.

-¡No conoce a Naruto como yo! ¡Es un idiota completo que en verdad haría lo que sea con tal de que yo esté feliz! ¡Ya lo ha hecho anteriormente!

-Pero Naruto no se quitaría la vida. Sabe cuanto te ama, y que no le gustaría verte llorando por su culpa.

-Además, él se fue mientras yo dormía. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós como debe ser.

-Si, desde que el vagabundo despertó, Naruto no ha sido el mismo. Ha estado desespe…

-¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE DIJO?

-Que Naruto ha estado desesperado por pro…

-¡No! ¡Sobre el vagabundo!

-El vagabundo lleva dos meses despiertos. Justo cuando regresaron de su misión a la aldea de la neblina, cuando atraparon a Kanjiro Sanae.

Sakura no podía creer que Naruto le hubiese ocultado información tan importante para ellas. Por eso es que Naruto quería darse por vencido para la búsqueda, por que no quería molestar a Sakura en buscar algo que no existía.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME MINTIERA DE ESA FORMA! ¡EN CUANTO LO ESCUENTRE LO VOY A…!

-Sakura, antes de que te exaltes, debo decirte los motivos que tenía Naruto para seguir siendo mujer. Justo cuando le dije que el vagabundo había despertado, él se puso feliz y contento por solo un instante. Después de eso, se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese dejado de sentir. Él mismo me dijo después:

Flashback

"-Abuela Tsunade, le pido no vuelva a hablar del vagabundo con nadie más si no es vitalmente necesario.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡Es tu oportunidad para regresar a ser Naruto!

-No quiero volver a ser Naruto. –Naruko cerró los puños y comenzó a llorar. –Como Naruto jamás nadie me quiso, nadie le prestaba atención a Naruto por ser el chico que tiene a Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, apresado con la posibilidad de liberarse y destruir toda la aldea. Como Naruto… jamás pude acercarme a Sakura de la forma en que estoy acercándome ahora. Como Naruto… jamás tuve una buena vida… amado por los demás… como lo soy ahora…

Fin Flashback

-Y desde ese día, el tema del vagabundo quedó fuera de toda charla. Ni siquiera quiso saber cómo curarse, pero yo sé que ese vagabundo ha recibido dos visitas en este mes.

-Sasuke le dijo a Naruko que sabía donde encontrar lo que buscaba. Y Naruko… ¡OH, DIOS MIO! –Sakura se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Durante ese encuentro debió ser cuando Sasuke se le declaró a Naruko. Sólo él sabía lo que había ocurrido después de eso. –Necesito encontrar a Sasuke.

-Pero está lloviendo afuera. ¿No lo ves? Se está cayendo el cielo.

-Si no encontramos a Naruto pronto, mi mundo estará cayéndose.

Sakura salió de inmediato por la puerta. Tsunade se quedó paralizada en su lugar, recordando una a una las palabras de Sakura.

-"Si no encontramos a Naruto pronto, mi mundo estará cayéndose." Parece que Naruto si ha hecho mucha diferencia en el corazón de Sakura.

Sin importarle que el mundo se viniera abajo en esos momentos, Sakura salió de las oficinas y tomó camino hacia donde podría encontrarse Sasuke. Encontrándolo poco tiempo después entre las calles de la aldea buscando aún a la chica que marcó la diferencia.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Dime, Sakura.!

-¡Necesito que me lleves a ver a la persona con la que llevaste a Naruko la tarde de ayer!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Puede que ese sujeto sepa más de lo que nosotros creemos que sabe.


	16. Chapter 16

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el fic. Como no poseo Internet propio me veo en necesidad de rentarlo. Con tal de ir a una convención a comprar como maniático, me vi en la necesidad de privarme de ciertas libertades y gustos. Esto por supuesto no justifica ni excusa mi atraso. Simplemente es el motivo real. Por su comprensión, gracias.

El destajador de las sombras.

Sasuke, obedeciendo a las suplicas de Sakura, llevó a la pelirosa a donde se encontraba el vagabundo de la aldea del sonido. Era tratado como un villano de máxima peligrosidad, aunque nadie supiera quien demonios era él. La máxima seguridad posible, debido a que era un hombre en verdad peligroso que ya había tenido atentados con la aldea. Atentados que todos conocían por ser el responsable de la hambruna de la aldea por varios meses.

Un guerrero anbu la condujo directo a donde se encontraba el prisionero 3165150. Para su llegada, el vagabundo estaba sentado de espaldas a las rejas.

-¡Hey, abandonado! Aquí te llaman.

El sujeto se dio la vuelta, reconociendo en Sakura a una de aquellas que intentó matar en un pasado. Se colocó en las rejas y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Tú eres una de las chicas que se pusieron en mi camino cuando las encontré en la cascada.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto?

-¿A quien?

-No te hagas el indiferente, que sé que la tarde de ayer vino el zorro de las nueve colas a buscarte. ¿Qué fue lo que charlaron?

-Pues, la chica quería saber a forma de regresar a ser varón. Pero eso ya se lo había dicho el día en que la maldije.

-Y eso es…

-Ese es un secreto que quedará entre nosotros dos. Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por dejarme aquí.

-Necesito saber cómo regresarla a su estado. ¿No deseas decírmelo? Haré casi cualquier cosa.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡NO!

-Creí que estabas desesperada.

-Tú no mereces la libertad sin pagar condena por tus actos en contra de la aldea. Puedo traerte algo de comer, o algunos utensilios básicos para pasar mejor este tiempo. Pero nada de…

-Dame una píldora de alimento. Con eso te daré la forma de regresarlo a su patética realidad.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer. Está prohibido alimentar a los prisioneros con una píldora de alimento. Podría ser peligroso para la aldea.

-No importa. Yo la tomaré.

El vagabundo atrapó a Sakura por un brazo y la atrajo a la celda. En sus ropas había una píldora de alimento que guardaba para alimentar a Naruto cuando lo encontrara. Pero eso no llegó a ser. El vagabundo se apoderó de la píldora de alimento, y al aumentar su fuerza pudo derribar uno de los muros de la prisión. Escapando por ese muro. Apenas salió, tomó a Sakura por el cuello y la tomó como rehén para salir de la prisión. Llegando a la salida principal, se encontró con Sasuke, que se puso en el camino.

-No dejaré que te lleves a Sakura.

-¿Sakura? Entonces tú eres la Sakura de la que tanto hablaba Naruto en su visita. Me parece que me serás más útil viva. Verás a Naruto una vez más. Pero esa será la última vez… para ambos.

-¡Suéltala!

Sasuke atacó con el chidori, pero el vagabundo puso en medio a Sakura para evitar que acertara un buen ataque. Tan pronto Sasuke se detuvo, el vagabundo le acertó un puñetazo aumentado por la píldora de alimento y con un aumento de chacra devastador. Con ese simple puño se deshizo de Sasuke, y continuó su camino por la aldea. Su destino era la cascada donde todo comenzó a ser.

-¡¿Qué estas planeando, basura shinobi?

-Eso es algo que lo verás cuando lleguemos allá.

Para ese momento, en cuando llegó a la cascada, el vagabundo dejó caer violentamente a Sakura en el suelo. El vagabundo se encerró a él y a Sakura dentro de una especie de esfera de chacra que abarcaba desde la cima de la cascada hasta el origen del lago. Todo rodeado por unos quinientos metros de circunferencia y unos veinte metros de altura.

-¿Qué quiere conmigo?

-Si yo te tengo cerca, el zorro de las nueve colas vendrá a buscarte. Y cuando llegue a verte aquí, él caerá en el campo de chacra. Es una trampa por completo de la que jamás podrá escapar. Sólo debe tocar una de las corrientes de chacra para morir hecho pedazos. Y tú, serás la causante de su muerte.

-Naruto jamás morirá, no por mi causa. Si no puedo quitar esa red de chacra, terminaré con el origen de esa red.

Sakura se colocó en las manos sus guantes y se puso en guardia. El vagabundo la observó un instante y notó la forma en la que estaba preparada.

-¿De verdad crees que me llegarás a tocar un solo cabello siquiera? ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

-No lo sé, y dudo que me interese.

-Yo soy la leyenda del terror del imperio. Soy el destajador escondido entre las sombras.

Sakura ahora conocía al sujeto. Y peor aún, le reconocía. El destajador escondido entre las sombras era un asesino silente, aún más terrible que Zabusa, el demonio de la neblina. Había sido anotado en el libro bingo con un rango S con recompensa inmensa para el que entregara su cuerpo vivo o muerto en cualquier aldea en que fuese entregado. Él era el responsable de un total de mil quinientas muertes en las tierras del imperio. Y lo más espeluznante era la forma tan cruel en las que asesinaba a todas esas personas. Cada cabeza era separada de su cuerpo, extrayéndole con ella la columna vertebral en un solo movimiento. Esas cabezas eran colgadas en una lanza clavada en el suelo y el cuerpo era desmembrado parte por parte (espero no provocar pesadillas en algunas personas).

Sakura ahora estaba paralizada del miedo. Y el destajador estaba acercándose a ella en movimientos lentos y placenteramente aterrorizantes. Con una mirada perdida y maligna en su rostro, se dirigió a Sakura como la próxima victima, justo después del zorro de las nueve colas.

-La cabeza del zorro de las nueve colas será una especie de trofeo para mí. Claro que, para que valga aún más, he de conseguir su cabeza y la cabeza de la mujer que ama. Es por eso, que la muerte de los dos serán mis más valiosas y únicas adquisiciones después de la cabeza de la princesa de nieve, hace ya veinte años.

-No te permitiré que tomes la vida de Naruto. Jamás.

-¿Ah, si? Pero si estás paralizada del miedo. Debería empezar con tu cabeza. Así el zorro de las nueve colas estará más interesado en entrar aquí.

Y dicho esto, el destajador se acercó a toda velocidad a una aterrorizada Sakura, que nada hacía por moverse de su lugar. No podía moverse. Y lo peor es que él estaba a punto de clavar su kunai en ella. Lo único que pudo hacer era cerrar los ojos y gritar desgarradoramente por su muerte aproximándose.

Y en ese instante… se escuchó un impacto tan tremendo. Se podía escuchar a los huesos rompiéndose uno por uno en el cuerpo del destajador. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, pudo ver frente de ella la figura de Naruko cayendo en el suelo de pie, con un brazo sangrando y un kunai en las manos.

-¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi chica, te asesinaré sin piedad!

-¡Naruto! –Gritó Sakura eufórica por ver de nuevo a Naruko frente de ella. Pero ella parecía estar por completo mojada, y su ropa parecía estar un tanto desgastada por el agua. -¡¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?

-Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos en cuanto nos deshagamos de este perdedor.

-Lástima que eso nunca llegue a ser. Verán, yo poseo una habilidad similar a la de Kabuto. Y puedo recuperarme un número infinito de veces.

El vagabundo se estaba reconstruyendo a si mismo de forma interior, reacomodando sus huesos rotos para volver a la pelea.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo es que ya te he pateado el trasero antes?

-Eso ya no importa ahora. El hecho es que yo estoy a punto de arrebatarles la vida a los dos. ¡Ahora, mueran con decencia!

El destajador volvió a correr hacia las dos, enterrando el kunai en el cuerpo de Naruko. Cuando este cuerpo desapareció junto con el de Sakura, el destajador se vio en problemas con las dos. El jutsu de sustitución fue perfecto, y las dos ya se encontraban fuera de su alcance directo.

Escondidas tras de unos arbustos, Sakura se encontraba a salvo al lado de Naruko. Pero esta última estaba herida de un brazo, por lo que su jutsu de convocación de sapos no era una opción.

-Estas herida, permíteme curarte, Naruto.

-No hay tiempo, Sakura. Necesito que usemos el Sakura saku no jutsu.

-Pero no sé si sea suficiente. Es peligroso en el estado en el que estás.

-¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? Gai sensei supo qué enseñarnos cuando nos dio esa técnica. Y ahora que estamos en peligro, sólo eso no separa de la muerte.

-El destajador es un sujeto peligroso. Sólo un sannin puede en su contra.

-Pero nosotros tenemos algo que él no posee.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El poder ilimitado de Kyubi.

Y Naruko desplegó las ocho colas de Kyubi, despertando una energía que podía verse desde kilómetros de distancia. Esto llamó la atención de toda la aldea de la hoja, que estaban al pendiente del escape de un prisionero peligroso. Tsunade, al ver esta energía desplegada reconoció la acción de Kyubi.

-Pero si es Naruto. –Dijo Sasuke, que estaba apenas recuperándose del golpe del destajador. –Naruto está peleando en aquél sitio.

-Y si Naruto ha regresado a la aldea, es por que algo está pasando de aquel lado. –dijo Tsunade. –Kakashi, dirige a todos hacia la cascada. Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto en esto.

-A la orden, Hokage. –Dijo Kakashi con la paciencia que suele tener en tiempos de guerra.

La verdad no era necesario dirigir a toda la aldea a ese sitio, pues en ese brillo, muchos de los guerreros reconocían a Kyubi. Por lo que todos fueron en su búsqueda. Inclusive Sasuke era ayudado por Tsunade para ir en esa dirección.

En aquel sitio, Sakura aceptó unir fuerzas con Naruko para derrotar al destajador, además de que si no lo hacía en ese momento, el destajador ya sabía donde se encontraban (y digo, con una señal de semejantes dimensiones era lo menos que podía hacer). Cuando los dos unieron fuerzas, ambos fueron cubiertos por una energía de chacra plateada de pies a cabeza. Parecía que los dos estaban bañados de plata pura, pues no se distinguía ningún otro color en sus figuras. Para cuando el destajador se había dado cuenta de la fuerza de los dos, ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos, haciendo uso de su nueva fuerza, fueron a por el destajador, que estaba paralizado de miedo. Comenzó la pelea cuando Sakura obligó al destajador a agacharse después de un semejante golpe en el estómago, a lo que Naruko continuó saltando por encima del destajador y atrapándolo con los pies de los costados. La velocidad hizo su trabajo, y Naruto giró en un devastador spin que azotó al agresor en el suelo de nuca. Sakura con un golpe de puño cerrado lo elevó por un instante, mientras que Naruko lo atrapaba antes de caer para hacerlo volar aún más. Cuando el destajador comenzaba a caer de regreso, Sakura y Naruko preparaban un Oodama Rasengan en ascenso, combinada con la habilidad de Sakura para enfocar el chacra y aumentarlo de golpe. La caída del destajador fue demasiado fuerte para volver a levantarse de inmediato. La victoria parecía evidente. Para cuando los demás llegaron a la escena, pudieron ver a Sakura y Naruto brillando en plata. Pero cuando ambos perdieron las habilidades del Sakura saku no jutsu, todos pudieron darse cuenta que quien acompañaba a Sakura era Naruko, y no Naruto.

-Pero dónde se encuentra Naruto. –Dijo Lee. –Todos pudimos ver el chacra de Kyubi desprendiéndose de este lugar.

-Eso es por que Naruko es en verdad Naruto. –Dijo la hokage, cargando aún con Sasuke. Cuando todos se enteraron de esto, el impacto fue mayor que el que normalmente sería, puesto que tanto Lee como Sasuke quedaron petrificados por esta revelación tan cruenta.

-Entonces yo me enamoré de… ¡DIOS SANTISIMO! –Sasuke estaba más que impactado, se podría decir que estaba en punto de muerte.

-Naruko era un hombre, y yo estuve a punto de declarármele a Naruto.

Sakura elevó la vista y encontró a todos los guerreros de la aldea reunidos alrededor del campo de fuerza que cubría el lugar. Parecía que todos sabían sobre Naruko y su secreto.

-Parece que debemos dar muchas explicaciones.

-Esto es malo.

-Si, no será fácil explicarle a Sasuke que estaba…

-No, el campo de chacra aún no se va. Y eso significa…

El destajador se levantó una vez más y en un instante ya tenía preparada a Sakura para un Jutsu de sacrificio humano. Respaldada en una roca, el destajador unió sus manos con los de Sakura y comenzó a preparar su chacra para disparar el gatillo.

-¿Ves esto, zorra de nueve colas? Se llama sacrificio de serpientes gemelas. Y funciona sacrificando mi vida y arrebatándole la suya. El señor Orochimaru fue generoso al enseñarme esto antes de desterrarme. Será grandioso ver tu rostro cuando te la arrebate.

-¡No!

-Te propongo algo, Naruto. Tu vida a cambio de la de ella. ¿Qué dices? Así ella podrá irse con el chico que le gusta y por el que tú no podrás volver a la normalidad.

-¿De qué habla, Naruto? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Eso no importa ahora. –Naruko comenzó a usar movimientos de manos conocidos por todo ninja decente o principiante. Sakura sabía lo que planeaba, pero antes de que ejecutara tal acción, él se despidió de Sakura con un: -Espero que al menos esto sirva para que vivas al lado de Sasuke, feliz tras unos años de haberme olvidado. ¡Jutsu triple de sustitución!

Y en el lugar de Sakura se colocó Naruko, mientras que Sakura pudo aparecer fuera de la barricada de chacra por acción de un tercer sustituto: un tronco enorme que ahora reposaba en el suelo donde se encontraba Naruko. Ahora, la persona que servía para el sacrificio era Naruko, que se despedía de todos con un:

-Hasta pronto, chicos.

Y el destajador comenzó a preparar el jutsu que le quitaría la vida al chico que tenía custodiado al zorro de las nueve colas. Durante tanto tiempo abandonado a su suerte. Durante el sacrificio, todos los ninjas de la aldea trataban de ayudar a Naruto, pero se sabían inútiles por el campo de chacra. Sakura fue la única que en verdad quiso saltar a ayudarle, pero fue retenida por Lee para que no perdiese la vida al tocar el campo de Chacra.

-¡SUÉLTAME, LEE!

-¡NO, SAKURA! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR!

-¡NARUTO! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Dentro de la esfera que marcaba el sacrificio, el destajador sonreía por su victoria frente al shinobi más peligroso de la aldea. Ufanándose más a si mismo, le gritó a Naruto sobre su pronta muerte.

-Parece que yo seré aclamado como a un héroe en mi aldea, zorra de las nueve colas.

Naruko permanecía con la mirada baja, como sabiéndose derrotado, imagen que el destajador tomaba como el último trofeo. Pudo ver de reojo a Tsunade completamente paralizada por ver a su persona en camino a la perdición. Tras de ella, la próxima persona que logró divisar era Sasuke, que en esos momentos lo miraba con demasiado desprecio por hacerse pasar por una mujer todo ese tiempo. Y enseguida la imagen que cambió todo. Naruto volvió la mirada un momento a donde Sakura trataba de saltar a su lado, queriendo con toda intención llegar a su lado para ayudarle. Pero no podía, no quería volver a ver esos ojos color esmeralda desmoronarse por su culpa. Al haberse casi completado el sacrificio, Naruko elevó la mirada y se dirigió al destajador con un siniestro:

-Eso crees tú, infame basura shinobi.

Y el sacrificio se completó, deshaciendo el cuerpo del destajador en cenizas. El campo de chacra que rodeaba el lugar desapareció, y Sakura se liberó de los brazos de Lee, buscando en el lugar la posibilidad de encontrar tan siquiera el cuerpo de Naruko con vida. Y lo encontró.

Era el cuerpo de Naruko, respaldado en la roca donde fue sacrificada. Estaba demasiado pálida, y numerosos moretones o derrames de sangre hacían notar que sus músculos fueron desgarrados en su gran mayoría. Unos labios azules maquillaban su aterrador cuerpo sin muestras de vida, y unos ojos abiertos completamente inexpresivos, apagados de vida, le daban final a una imagen que podría helarle la piel a cualquiera. Era una marioneta arrumbada en un rincón lejano.

Sin querer siquiera acercarse, Sakura quedó arrodillada a unos metros del cuerpo de Naruko.

-¡No! –Sakura comenzaba a hiperventilar, y su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. – ¡Naruto, no! ¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Todos sintieron el dolor de aquel grito de Sakura. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Todos sintieron algo similar en el aire, dolor, frustración, un escalofrío de miedo al ver el cuerpo de Naruko tan maltratado por el siniestro jutsu de corriente de las sombras. El amigo que siempre estuvo allí para ellos, ahora se marchó a causa de un sacrificio cruento. Y lo peor, es que ese sacrificio fue voluntario para salvarle el cuello a una persona especial para él: Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi se acercó a tomar el cuerpo de Naruko para trasladarlo a la aldea y brindarle sepultura, digna del hijo del cuarto Hokage. Y al tomar el cuerpo de Naruko por debajo del cuello, Kakashi quedó pasmado, casi petrificado por lo que pudo percibir tras sentir su piel.

-¡No es posible! –Kakashi volvió a donde la Hokage. – ¡Naruto sigue con vida!


	17. Chapter 17

El final de la historia está compuesta de un último capítulo y un epílogo. Este es el último capitulo, acompañado por supuesto de su epílogo. Así termina esta historia que tuviera a Naruto más confundido que nunca, y a la vez más cerca de Sakura.

Una razón para vivir.

Naruto no está muerto. El alma de un futuro hokage no puede resquebrajarse tan fácilmente por el cobarde acto de un asesino a sangre fría. Sin embargo, tras ese jutsu tan devastador que debió arrebatarle la vida, sólo logró dejarlo tan malherido como para no volver a despertar jamás. Ni la medicina tradicional ni la medicina ninja han podido hacer nada para despertar a Naruto de un letargo de más de cuatro meses. Justo había cumplido ya un año de haberse transformado en Naruko. Y aún después de casi morir, su apariencia femenina no parecía haber cambiado. En cuanto a sus rupturas musculares, ya estaba completamente recuperada. Eso combinación de la medicina ninja y las propiedades de Kyubi en el cuerpo de Naruko. Pero de su letargo…

-Ya han pasado varios meses, y Naruto aún no despierta. –Dijo Tsunade hablando con algunas kunoichis en su oficina. Con ella estaban las kunoichis que originalmente ayudaron al desarrollo de Naruko como kunoichi. –y mucho me temo que si su estado no mejora, Naruto estará así por más tiempo del que podamos estimar.

-Pero usted me había dicho que Naruto no está en coma. Simplemente está suspendido. –Dijo Tenten

-Al parecer, Naruto no quiere despertar. Él mismo se ha causado todo aquello que le ocurre, desde el seguir vivo, hasta el estar suspendido en vida.

-Jamás pensé que Naruko sería en verdad Naruto. Con la historia que nos contaron en verdad me sentí en confianza. –Dijo Ino, callando en el momento en que recordó algo que había sucedido con Naruko. –Espera, Naruko fue Naruto todo el tiempo. Y nosotras la dejamos entrar en el baño termal. Él… nos vio… completamente desnudas.

Tanto Tenten como Ino depusieron completamente rojas. Y no era para más, si esa no era la única vez que se desnudaron frente de Naruko. Y ella como si fuera lo más normal.

-En cuanto despierte, lo vamos a matar.

-El único problema en esto, es que posiblemente no lo haga. Y por lo mismo, muchos de nosotros estamos de duelo. –Dijo Kurenai.

-En especial una de nosotras. –Dijo Hinata.

Durante todos los días que Naruko ha estado en el hospital, Sakura ha estado a su lado, esperando por su despertar. Pero en cuatro meses de espera, Naruto jamás ha mostrado señales de vida. El tiempo ha cobrado la salud de Sakura, pues en todo ese tiempo ha estado sola al lado de Naruto, durmiéndose sentada respaldada en el cuerpo de este. A veces toma un tiempo para comer algo, sólo si ella siente que es necesario. Ni siquiera ha podido levantarse a visitar su apartamento, que desde el día que sucedió el sacrificio de serpientes gemelas ha estado por completo abandonado de habitantes.

Esa tarde, Sakura estaba dormida, con los brazos y la cabeza respaldados en el pecho de Naruko. Apenas podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas, señal evidente de que estaba viva. Soñaba con el día que regresaría a los brazos de cualquiera de los dos, Naruko o Naruto. Soñaba con el instante en que, al mirarle a los ojos le gritaría lo mucho que le extrañaba. Soñaba, y sin querer le gustó lo que soñaba. Era como imaginar lo que en su mente pasaba. No quiso detenerse, y dejo que su mente misma volara al compás de la tranquila respiración de Naruto. En eso, un suave movimiento despertó a Sakura. Ella, asustada, estaba esperanzada en que fuera Naruto el que había despertado. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Lee y Sasuke. Ellos venían acompañados sorpresivamente de Gaara y Neji. Fue Gaara el que se dirigió a Sakura, antes de que los demás lo hicieran.

-Necesitas descanso. Ve a tu casa y descansa un poco. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Naruto.

-Pero no quiero separarme de él. Lo necesito más de lo que él me necesita.

-Necesitas separarte un poco de él. Estás consumiéndote cada día. –Dijo Sasuke tomándola del hombro. –No digo que no regreses. Sólo ve a dormir y date una ducha. Después de eso, volverás a encargarte de Naruto. Pero hasta entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Pero…

-No luches más contra nosotros, Sakura. –Lee se acercó a Naruko y le tocó la frente. –Ella, o él, estará bien si te retiras una noche. Ha durado cuatro meses en suspensión sin problemas, y su salud no está en peligro. Estará bien.

-Chicos, agradezco esto. Pero quiero estar presente cuando él despierte.

-Tómalo como una consideración para Naruto. Él no desearía verte así de consumida por su culpa. –Dijo Neji. –Además, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Y si deseas dejar a alguien más, puedes traerle, y dejarle encargado que nos encarguemos de él. Trae a Tsunade, por si acaso llega a pasar algo de importancia.

-Gracias, chicos. –Sakura decidió hacer caso a las peticiones de los chicos para retirarse por ese día a descansar. Y tras de tomar sus cosas, Sakura regresó por fin a su apartamento.

El apartamento de Sakura había sido limpiado hasta en el más profundo rincón de sus extensiones por las chicas. Por lo que al llegar, todo estaba demasiado ordenado y en su lugar. Sakura hizo la primera escala en el calentador de agua. Tenía planeado meterse a bañar para recostarse a dormir. Y cuando puso el calentador, Sakura se dio cuenta de que en el tocador de la recamara había una caja que perteneció a Naruto. Era donde estaban todas las joyas importantes que le había dejado su madre antes de partir. Apenas tocó esta caja, la misma se abrió de pronto como activada por un jutsu sorpresa que se activaba con el chacra de Sakura. Dentro había una caja de terciopelo negro con una pequeña tarjeta pegada desde hace un tiempo. En la tarjeta se notaba un corto mensaje que decía:

_Para: Sakura_

_De: Naruto_

Al ver esto en la cajita, Sakura tomó la tarjeta y leyó el reverso. Otro mensaje corto venía escrito en la misiva. Y decía:

_Al ver esto, caí en la cuenta de que debía ser de tu pertenencia. Tómalo sin pena alguna. Espero que me lo agradezcas después, cuando nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse._

Sakura abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con un anillo de oro, con una pequeña flor de cerezo que tenía en su centro un pequeño espiral, similar al que marcaba a la familia Uzumaki. Al ver tan hermoso obsequio, Sakura comenzó a desmoronarse por dentro. Aún en su ausencia en la casa, Naruto le hacía sonreír por instantes. Era un obsequio que jamás podría retribuirle, pero que deseaba agradecerle en persona.

-Desgraciado. Aún cuando no me puedes decir nada, estás allí para hacerme la vida más alegre. Siempre te las has arreglado para hacerme esbozar una sonrisa.

Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para ponerse el anillo en el dedo anular. En cuanto lo observó en su mano, ella misma dijo las palabras que ultimadamente había soñado decir entre sueños.

-Si, Naruto. Acepto ser tu esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en tus locuras y tus desplantes maniáticos. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No podía soportar el ver el rostro de Naruto justo en medio del espiral. Al imaginarse su rostro, la tristeza y la soledad le venían a la cabeza tomando toda su felicidad pasajera y botándola a la basura. Sin soportarlo más, Sakura se quitó el anillo. Y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, pero su corazón no le permitía siquiera soltarlo. Por lo que mejor lo guardó en su cajita de terciopelo y cerró al instante.

Sakura se metió a bañar poco después. Estando dentro de la ducha, ella pensaba en lo escandaloso que era Naruko cuando le tocaba la depilación con cera cada lunes por la noche. Recordaba sus instantes con Naruko dentro del baño, cuando por algún motivo u otro a ella le daba por llorar. Cada momento de su último año al lado de Naruko en ese apartamento tan reducido. Como cuando ellas estaban platicando sobre lo que pasaría si Naruto volviera a su estado natural. Y esa incógnita que se formó ante aquello que haría que su amistad terminase al instante. Un misterio con el que Sakura se quedará hasta el despertar del rubio.

Se secó pronto y terminó de vestirse en su pijama. Y aunque era apenas el mediodía, ella ya estaba en la cama para dormir todo el tiempo que ella necesitara. Al volver su mirada al suelo, se encontró con el futón en el que dormía Naruko cada noche antes de que ocurriera el sacrificio. Tomó ese futón y lo colocó a su lado, esperando poder tan siquiera simular con su densidad algo que pudiera abrazar para quedarse dormida. Entre sus brazos, podía percibir aún la presencia de Naruko en el futón. Y aunque esto fuera algo que repudiaba de las personas (el hecho de buscar el aroma de otra persona en sus pertenencias le parecía un acto de perversión total), ella disfrutaba el recordar la presencia de Naruto en sus cercanías. Sobre todo por que esa fragancia masculina jamás le abandonó.

-Parece que fue ayer, cuando me prometiste que al amanecer volvería a verte en mi cama. Pero eso no fue verdad. Me dejaste una fotografía tuya para ver tu rostro al despertar. No es lo mismo que sentirte a ti… con esa musculatura tan formada por tantas peleas… con esa piel forjada de un sin fín de batallas… con esos labios que… tantas veces… yo…

Sakura se aferró con demasiada fuerza del futón con brazos y piernas. Sin saber cómo ni cuando, comenzó a llorar como si hubiera perdido a Naruto, cuando este seguía vivo. Para ella, la única forma de verlo vivo, era hablándole. Contándole de aquellas perversidades y aventuras por las que había pasado a lo largo de su trayecto en el camino Shinobi. Para Sakura, Naruto aún no tenía vida.

Llorando con el alma hecha pedazos, Sakura se quedó totalmente dormida. Y aquello que vio primero en sus sueños fue el rostro de Naruto, tal como lo recordaba. Pero esta vez sería un tanto diferente.

Al entrar en sus sueños, Naruto estaba de frente a ella, mostrándose como el niño al que conoció en la academia. Tendría unos ocho años entonces, cuando Naruto se acercó por primera vez a ella. Y a esa edad, Naruto se abrazó de ella. Diciendo entre sollozos aquello que Sakura ya sabía.

-Sakura, Tengo miedo de que me dejes. No me sueltes jamás, Sakura.

Y Sakura abrazaba al pequeño Naruto, abrazándolo fuertemente. A su alrededor estaban todos aquellos que durante años marginaron al pobre de Naruto, llamándole de un sin fin de maneras jamás acercadas a su nombre. Dándole la espalda por poseer en su interior a Kyubi. Y por esto mismo, muchas de sus posibilidades de sentir cariño estaban fuera del alcance. Pero Sakura estaba allí, brindándole el cariño que durante varios años le ha brindado. Admirándolo en secreto, diciéndole un te amo en secreto. Y en el silencio de su voz, una canción desesperada estaba luchando por salir.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. En un futuro, todo estará bien.

-Por ti, Sakura, daría más de una vida. –Naruto ahora se había transformado en el Naruto con el que se graduó, al lado de Sasuke y siendo guiados por Kakashi. –Una y el resto de mis vidas futuras. ¡De veras!

-Lo sé, Naruto. Ya lo has hecho.

-Entonces, si he hecho tanto por ti, ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome miserable? –Ahora el último Naruto, el que vio por última vez en la cascada. – ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable?

-Eso es por que jamás te ha dicho lo que siente por ti.

Detrás de Sakura se encontraba su versión de siete años, la Sakura que comenzaba a destacar. Y frente a ella la Sakura que formó equipo con Naruto hace ya varios años.

-Por que ella jamás te ha declarado lo que siente dentro de su corazón. ¿Verdad que Naruto es sorprendente?

Sakura ahora estaba al punto del colapso. Ahora que sabía el por qué Naruto se sentía tan miserable era por que, hasta el día de su sacrificio, él seguía pensando que Sakura amaba a Sasuke, sin saber que ella amaba con cada fibra de su ser al único chico que ha dado tanto por ella.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. En estos instantes yo misma le digo a Sakura que corra a despertarte. Después de todo, tu no estas muerto. Solo duermes tranquilamente.

Ahora, era Naruko la que se apareció en el lugar de Naruto. Ella era quien abrazaba a Sakura en este momento. Y al abrazarla, despertó en Sakura los deseos de correr hacia Naruto.

Sakura despertó, a las cinco en punto del siguiente día. Apenas abrió los ojos, se vistió de inmediato y salió del apartamento al instante, corriendo todo el camino hasta el hospital. Apenas entró en la habitación de Naruto, lo observó allí donde ella misma lo había dejado. Junto a él estaban todos aquellos que convivieron con Naruko todos esos meses de vida como una mujer. Todos estaban dormidos alrededor de Naruko, como si estuviesen custodiándole los sueños. Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y el mismo Sasuke custodiaban el cuerpo de Naruko con gran recelo.

Ya qué importaba que ellos estuvieran allí para escucharla. Ni siquiera le importó el que Sasuke, su antiguo amor platónico, escuchara todo lo que quería decirle a Naruto. Sin despertarlos, Sakura se subió a la camilla y se ubicó a cuatro puntos de frente a los ojos de Naruko. Ella tomó mucho valor y soltó todo aquello que deseaba decirle.

-Naruto, espero que escuches todo lo que deseo decirte, porque no creo volver a decirlo jamás en mi vida. Adoro las noches que pasamos juntos como primas. Adoro los recuerdos que tengo de ti, todos ellos. ¿Y qué si amé algún tiempo a Sasuke? La gente puede cambiar por amor. Tú me hiciste cambiar de gustos, dirigiendo mi atención hacia ti. –Todos comenzaron a despertar de su sueño. – ¿Y qué si las personas te temen por ser el portador del zorro de las nueve colas? Para mí, tú estas sacrificando una vida normal para mantener encerrado a Kyubi en tu cuerpo. Eres un héroe ante mis ojos. El sólo pensar en todo lo que has pasado por encerrar a Kyubi, y aún así te las arreglas para darnos a todos algo por lo que reír, un motivo para cambiar nosotros mismos. Todos en esta habitación están esperando a que te levantes y nos digas alguna de tus ocurrencias que nos alegran el día a todos. Y yo… –Todos estaban atentos en lo que faltaba por decirse. Sakura se sentó a la altura de la cadera de Naruko y continuó con su confesión. –Daría todo lo que poseo para oírte decir cualquier cosa. Buena, mala o ridícula. Lo que sea que me digas… yo me derretiré en tus brazos por escucharte decir… Te amo. Vamos, Naruto. Sabes que quieres decírmelo una vez más. Y esta vez quiero escucharlo venir de ti mismo. Quiero que me declares tu amor una y cien mil veces más hasta la eternidad. Quiero que sigamos viviendo en mi apartamento, sin importar las locuras con las que salgas después. Quiero que tu y yo, los dos salgamos de este sitio y nos vayamos a donde sea, sigamos juntos, caminando a cualquier lugar, no me importa. Ya nadie está en medio de nosotros dos. Ya nadie te estorba para estar conmigo, ni siquiera yo misma. Por que desde hace ya más de un año que sé que… te amo.

Sakura se agachó un poco y alcanzó a atrapar los labios de Naruko, que aún siendo mujer todavía, eso no importó para unirse a ella, con un pequeño y ligero beso que todos pudieron ver, arrancándole suspiros a muchos de los más sentimentales (si creen que Gaara o Sasuke suspiraron, están pero si bien errados). Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo distinto cuando Sakura se separó de sus labios. El aparato que medía el ritmo cardiaco de Naruko comenzó a emitir una alarma, mostrando anomalías en el cuerpo de Naruko.

-La presión se está elevando, los latidos están disminuyendo. –Dijo Tsunade.

Sakura ahora estaba preocupada. Naruko físicamente comenzaba a moverse violentamente en su lugar. Tan violenta fue esa reacción que Kakashi y Kurenai tuvieron que atar a Naruto para que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Tsunade comenzó a luchar contra tiempo para saber qué era lo que pasaba, mientras que a la aterrada de Sakura la tuvieron qué retirar entre Lee y Shikamaru de las cercanías de Naruko para que no hiciera locuras. Sakura estaba luchando contra los dos para avanzar a donde Naruko, que estaba hecho una furia. Y es que las ataduras de Kakashi y Kurenai comenzaban a romperse por la resistencia que estaba poniendo Naruko ante los ataques, arqueando por completo la columna. Algunas de sus cicatrices, ganadas con el tiempo, comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo, sangrando horrores, y el corazón ya no parecía tener un ritmo fijo. Algunos doctores ninja que estaban en ese momento afuera acudieron al tumulto y comenzaron a encargarse de Naruko, preparando el equipo de resurrección en caso de ser necesario.

-Lo estamos perdiendo. ¡LLEVENSE A SAKURA DE AQUÍ!

-¡NO! ¡NARUTO! ¡NO ME AVANDONES AHORA!

Y sin poder escuchar las súplicas de Sakura, el corazón de Naruto se detuvo. Tsunade ordenó usar las palas de descarga para recuperar la vida de la rubia.

-¡Prepara a 300!

-¡Listo, Hokage!

-¡Despejen! –El primer choque de ese día no pareció tener respuesta, pero con ese choque se pudo ver cómo la figura de Naruko cambió por un instante a la imagen de Naruto, tan solo en el instante en que duró el choque eléctrico. –No reacciona, ¡Carga a 360!

-¡Listo!

-¡Despejen! –Y nuevamente fue inútil. -¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡DESPEJEN!

Pero era inútil. Pronto Tsunade comenzó con el masaje cardiaco. Esperando que reaccionara de una forma u otra. Pero todo seguía estático. Naruko estaba a punto de declararse finada, y el tiempo ya estaba en contra de Tsunade.

-Señora hokage, ya es tarde para eso.

-¡NO! –Gritó Sakura desde afuera, observando lo que sucedía.

-No, Aún no es tarde. Debe haber alguna forma de…

-Tenemos quince minutos luchando por regresarlo a la vida. Es imposible que vuelva a la vida. Y si regresa a la vida, la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro le dejará marcas eternas en sus capacidades. Naruto ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

Tsunade comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de seguir con esto. Pero es que estaba tan cerca de regresar a la normalidad, y todo se había salido de control. Tsunade se detuvo y observó el reloj.

-Hora de la muerte, 6:19.

-¡No! –Sakura estaba destrozada. Y en la desesperación, comenzó a llorar respaldada en el pecho de Sasuke. -¡Ha muerto! ¡NARUTO HA MUERTO!

-Ya no se puede hacer nada. –Dijo Kurenai consolándola con unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. –No olvidemos que Naruto ha dado mucho por nosotros, y así vivirá en nuestros corazones.

Todos comenzaron a llorar la perdida de Naruto (en serio, todos). Pero la más herida con su muerte fue la dama que cambió su corazón a última hora. Y pensar que él dio su vida para que ella disfrutara de una oportunidad más con Sasuke.

Y mientras Tsunade cubría con una sabana el cuerpo sin vida de Naruko, Sakura comenzaba a pensar en algo que quizás debió hacer desde que obtuvo esa oportunidad

-Es cierto. –Sakura volvió a donde el cuerpo de Naruto. Sacó de entre sus ropajes un pergamino contrato, que Tsunade reconoció como un pacto de alto riesgo.

-¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-Él dio su vida por mí. Es justo compartirla con él.

-¡ESE NO ES EL PERGAMINO DE VIDA COMPARTIDA, ¿CIERTO?

-No hay otra forma.

Sakura se mordió su pulgar y comenzó a escribir con sangre su nombre en el pergamino. Tsunade logró que Sakura errara su escritura, de forma que no pudiera terminar su pacto con las sombras.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho?

-¡Sakura, ese pacto te quita la mitad de tu vida para otorgársela a Naruto! ¡Si tu vida es de algunos días más, él te quitará esa mitad!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ASÍ LOS DOS TERMINAREMOS NUESTRA EXISTENCIA JUNTOS, COMO DEBIÓ SER EN UN PRINCIPIO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ TAN CORTA PUEDA SER MI VIDA, CON TAL DE PASARLA CON ÉL!

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡LE ESTÁS CORRESPONDIENDO MUY MAL CON…!

-¡SE EQUIVOCA, HOKAGE! ¡LE ESTOY CORRESPONDIENDO COMO DEBERÍA CORRESPONDERLE! ¡CON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI LADO!

En eso, Naruko volvió a arquearse, esta vez gritando de dolor. Tsunade al instante que sintió el impacto de dolor emitido por Naruko, corrió a encender el monitor. Naruko mostraba signos vitales, bastante acelerados y críticos. Pronto comenzaron a normalizarse, y el cuerpo de Naruko se tranquilizó, mostrando a través de la sábana una respiración demasiado tranquila. Sakura estaba impactada, y entre su nebulosa mental, atinó a acercarse a la camilla, escuchando un susurro que creyó no volver a escuchar jamás.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡AAAGH! ¡¿Y por qué me duele tanto la piel?

-¿Na-Naruto?

-¡Sakura!

Y Naruto se descubrió por completo, siendo ahora Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que resguardaba a Kyubi en su interior. Sakura estaba en un shock total. Naruto estaba observándola a los ojos. Completamente saludable (Salvo por las cicatrices que se abrieron en medio de su muerte). Era un sueño hecho realidad, que Naruto le estuviese viendo nuevamente como lo que era, un chico.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No recuerdo… ¡AH! ¡Sakura, ¿Estas bien? ¡¿No te lastimaste con el destajador?

-Eres un idiota.

-¡Eh!

-Me has tenido preocupada durante cuatro meses, al límite de perder la cordura. Estuve a punto de darte la mitad de mi vida, y tu… tu… preguntas cómo me encuentro. Pues yo… yo… me encuentro… ¡KYA! –Naruto se bajó de la camilla y la tomó por los antebrazos de Sakura. –¿Naruto?

-Perdóname Sakura, pero es ahora o nunca.

Naruto ya estaba levantado y frente a frente con Sakura, tan cerca del rostro de Sakura, que ambos podían percibir el aliento del otro. Sin perder un segundo más, Naruto le robó un beso a Sakura, que estaba impactada (otra vez) por semejante acción. Y es que Naruto había invadido la intimidad de Sakura con un beso adulto, que todos pudieron percibir. Incluyendo a Tsunade, que desde atrás podía ver una parte de Naruto que no conocía (entiéndase, Naruto está internado en un hospital desde hace meses y la ropa del hospital no es muy discreta). Al finalizar el beso, Naruto pudo percibir a una Sakura sorprendida con una expresión de O/_/O en la cara. Y sin más, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Esto es lo que dijiste que terminaría con nuestra amistad?

-Pues… si.

-… Tenías razón. Nuestra amistad ha terminado.

Naruto sintió como si una tonelada cayera en sus hombros. Y es que romper con una amistad de años por un beso de esa forma era demasiado como para que el pobre chico digiriese nada más que una profunda depresión.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Pero es que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Yo… Te amo… como no tienes idea… yo… (¿?)

Sakura estaba cabizbaja, llorando por una alegría que sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser, queriendo salir y explotar afuera de una buena vez, por todas esas ocasiones en que Naruto le trajo grandes momentos. De pronto a su cabeza llegó la imagen de la luna de la aldea de la neblina, que hizo la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad.

Alzó la cabeza mostrándole a Naruto una amplia sonrisa que era opacada por las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos. Y es que cuando la felicidad es tanta, un poco puede derramarse por los ojos.

-¿Sakura?

-Naruto, eres un pervertido, un idiota, un bueno para nada, un perdedor que cree poder llegar a ser un Hokage con trabajo duro y esfuerzo que se la pasa de misión en misión arriesgando la vida en cualquier sentimentalismo inútil para no conseguir absolutamente nada… y aún así pareces ser mejor chica que chico.

-Es cierto.

-¿Entonces cuál es el motivo por el cual me fascinas tanto?

Sakura, sin pensar en detenerse, se abalanzó contra Naruto, recostándolo en la camilla y atrapando una vez más los labios del joven en un beso que jamás nadie olvidaría. Algunos se impactaron, otros se sentían motivados a volver a su lado y encontrar en sus parejas un pedacito de amor desencadenado. Inclusive en ese momento, dos personas volvieron sus ojos hacia las personas de las que estaban enamoradas desde hacía no mucho tiempo. Una de ellas: Kurenai sin importar que él no le correspondiera por su forma de ser tan extraña y poco usual. Se acercó lentamente a él y le sembró en su boca un poco de azúcar kunoichi. E Ino no podía soportar tanto amor sin voltear a ver a un malencarado chico del que se había enamorado desde hacía tiempo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por temor a ser rechazada. Sin embargo, ese chico pudo captar cómo le observaban, y haciendo una señal apenas perceptible con las manos le dio la señal a Ino para desencadenar su amor en un instante congelado en el tiempo. Tras separarse, los chicos y chicas que los rodeaban quedaron impresionados por la muestra de afecto jamás imaginada. Sobre todo entre las parejas que se formaron.

-Me parece que este es el comienzo de un buen noviazgo, Kakashi Hatake

-Humm, veamos a lo que llega, señorita Kurenai Yūhi.

Y para rematar, la pareja qué más impactó.

-No creí que una muestra de afecto tan simple me haría sentir tan bien.

-Tu y tus explicaciones tan extrañas de la vida. Gaara, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Claro.

O_O (OK, esto es impactante. Hasta yo estoy impactado y eso que soy el escritor y sabía qué esto pasaría).

En el final de la habitación, Tsunade comenzaba a sentir una paz intensa, en lugar del romanticismo que se desbordaba en la habitación. Veía a todos, poniendo atención en lo que ellos preferían enfocar su mirada. Algunos a Ino, otros más contagiados del romance entre Kurenai y Kakashi. Pero su propia atención volvió a donde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto. Por fin juntos en cuerpo y alma. Ella había seguido esta relación durante años, y por fin la sentía posible.

Sakura estaba ahora arriba de Naruto, tomando una sábana para cubrirle a Naruto justo lo que pudiera verse con un descuido (¿Recuerdan, las batas de hospital?). Cuando los dos se separaron, Naruto estaba forzado a preguntar sobre algo en lo que estaba esperanzado desde que conoció a Sakura, y que no podía perder más tiempo. Y sin embargo, Sakura se adelantó un poco a los hechos, diciendo el conjunto de palabras más hermosas que jamás antes pronunció.

-Naruto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Es enserio, Sakura?

-… (…) No.

-T_T Aaagh, Sakura, ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

-Iluso. Por supuesto que es enserio. ¡De veras!


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogo: Camino a un futuro prominente.

Gracias a la desaparición del destajador de las sombras, anunciado por la hokage Tsunade, la tierra del imperio ha tomado una postura más tranquila. Ya no hay nada de que temer, una vez que el destajador escondido ya no existe más. Sin embargo, la paz no se da si no hay guerra en otros sitios del mundo, por lo que las pequeñas rencillas y peleas fuera de la aldea ha dado a la misma una paz relativa como la que nunca habían pensado tener. Han pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que Naruto regresó a la normalidad, aquel día en que la muerte le regresó una vida. Y la aldea está por completo recuperada y más fuerte que nunca.

Comienza el recuento de las reparaciones en la aldea, con una visita masiva que más bien parecía una peregrinación por toda la aldea para buscar a los amigos que ayudaron en el camino Kunoichi de Naruto. Él estaba acompañado de Sakura, cargado de unas cuantas flores que planeaba repartir entre sus maestras.

-Repíteme otra vez el motivo por el cual te estoy acompañando a repartir flores a otras mujeres que no soy yo.

-El motivo principal es por que soy súper apuesto y me quieres. Además, a ellas solo les ofrezco una sola flor, y a ti mi vida completa.

-Pero han pasado más de un año desde que te enseñaron a ser una Kunoichi.

-Y gracias a eso ahora tengo una ventaja sobre los demás shinobis. Puedo identificar con el aroma si una bebida está envenenada y cosas como esa. Además, es un gesto que no les he hecho. Así que sólo es una especie de formalidad.

Sakura no estaba convencida, pero el hecho de que Naruto se hallase vuelto más atento con ella y con los demás, le hacía pensar a futuro. Exactamente ese día cumplían seis meses de noviazgo y un año, cinco meses y tres semanas de vivir juntos. Pero ¿Quién lleva las cuentas? Durante ese tiempo, Sakura se la ha pasado como nunca, pasando al lado de Naruto una peripecia sobre otra, divirtiéndose con las locuras que solía hacer el joven Naruto, pero al final del día, al dormir a su lado, siempre oraba por seguir con él.

La primera parada fue con una gran amiga de Naruto, Hinata. En la casa de los Hyuga, Hinata estaba entrenando en ese momento al lado de Kiba y Akamaru. Pero a la llegada de Naruto y Sakura, todos detuvieron lo que hacían para saludarles.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru.

-¡GUAW!

-Venimos a agradecerte por todo lo que pasaste cuando Naruko estaba en la aldea. Espero me aceptes una pequeña flor. –Y Naruto le entregó un clavel precioso a Hinata, que como de costumbre se puso nerviosa y terminó por mostrarle una mirada sonrojada al joven rubio. Cosa que Kiba tuvo que tragarse por amor a Hinata.

-Gra-Gracias, Naruto. Yo… quiero… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Eso depente mucho de Kiba. –Dijo Naruto volviendo a ver a Kiba, que prefirió no ver.

-No hay problema. Es solo un abrazo entre amigos.

Hinata le abrazó con una fragilidad que sólo Hinata podía ofrecer. Ambos, Sakura y Kiba, comenzaron a sentir un pequeño escalofrió que les recorrió la columna, todo por los celos de ver a su pareja ser abrazados por un antiguo amor que nunca se logró dar.

-De acuerdo, ahora les pediré que se separen por que ¡No soporto los celos! –Dijo Sakura tomando a Naruto por los cabellos y retirándolo de las cercanías de Hinata.

-Al menos mi Sakura es honesta. –Dijo Naruto. –Aunque tiene un poco de razón, con un galanazo como "moi", las chicas caen del cielo…

Y lo que ocurrió es algo que nadie esperó jamás. Hanabi, que estaba en el techo acechando, se le dejó caer directo a los brazos a Naruto, espantándolo y tirándolo violentamente en el suelo. Esto molestó un poco a Hinata, pero debía entender que su hermanita estaba bastante encariñada con Naruto por visitarla de vez en cuando.

-¡Pero que estas haciendo, Hanabi! –Dijo Naruto, doliéndose de la nuca.

-¡Estoy segura de que no te esperabas eso, Naruto!

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, o uno de estos días no podré atraparte! ¡¿Me oíste?

-¡Qué genio! Si yo solo quería saludarte, hermano mayor. En fin, espero que regreses pronto para jugar un poco de Shogi.

-No lo creo. Estoy cansado de perder. Además, ahora tengo a una persona que me espera atenta todos los días. –Sakura sintió un flechazo, que al tomarla en cuenta podía darse por querida. –En fin, nos vemos después. Tenemos que visitar a las demás para entregarles sus presentes. ¡Hasta pronto!

-¡Hasta pronto! ¡Kunoichi con sombra de barba!

Naruto estaba riéndose a carcajadas con la despedida de los chicos. Sakura estaba aún más hilarante que él, burlándose de ese sobrenombre por semanas en el futuro, pero eso es otra historia.

La segunda parada fue con Ino, en la tienda de flores. Allí estaba ella atendiendo a una joven kunoichi de cuyo nombre jamás me acuerdo, pero forma parte de la comunidad de Konoha. Para cuando Ino se enteró de su presencia, ella misma atendió a velocidad a la chica y la despidió sin perder la cortesía que debía tener. Aunque fuese un tanto irónico que Naruto le regalara una flor, ella aceptó con gusto el clavel de parte del zorro de nueve colas.

-Gracias Naruto. Aunque debo decirte que yo veo flores todos los días.

-Si, pero hace cuanto que no te regalan una. –Dijo Sakura observando las flores de alrededor.

-Hace como un mes. Es que la vida de un Kazekage es un tanto ocupada. Pero, díganme. ¿Cómo les ha ido en esto del noviazgo? Escuche que ninguno de los dos ha peleado desde hace…

-Unos minutos, Ino. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además, me parece que tienes un problema del cual debes preocuparte más.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura?

-No te hagas, si se te nota a leguas que tu estas… pues…

-Embarazada. –Dijo Naruto sin tocarse el corazón. Ino de inmediato volvió su mirada para otro lado esperando que no la mirasen con morbo. Pero no era así. Naruto veía a Ino como si se tratase de una cosa normal, y Sakura veía a Naruto sorprendida por saber que eso era lo que trataba de decir.

-No estoy segura, -Atinó a decir Ino. –Si lo hicimos una… o dos veces. Pero no sé si eso sea una realidad que deba aceptar.

-Pues si es así, debes aceptarla, que estas por procrear a una criatura concebida por el amor que le tienes a Gaara. No es malo entregarse por amor.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes, Naruto? Si tú y yo no hemos tenido aún relaciones.

-Tarde o temprano, amor. Quizás no hoy, y quizás no dentro de un año. Pero si es por amor, sabremos el momento adecuado para ello.

Sakura se abochornó, y por ello culpaba a Naruto, al que de inmediato se le fue encima dándole golpecitos en la espalda provocados por la pena que era decir una cosa como esas frente a una de sus amigas más cercanas.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, sinvergüenza? Ino nos está escuchando hablar.

-Por mi no se preocupen. De cualquier manera, Naruto tiene razón, no hay nada de malo tener un hijo del hombre al que amo. Lo malo es que ese hombre no aceptara sus deberes. Y pensar que le atribuí los ascos a un tazón de caldo de ostras. Bueno, necesitaré ir al doctor a revisarme después.

-¿Quieres que te revise? –Dijo Sakura, a lo que Ino se negó por estar allí Naruto.

-No, estaré bien. Solo, déjenme a solas para…

-Ya llegué. –Gaara había llegado a la tienda a visitar a Ino, con la misma calma que siempre tenía (es una tranquilidad un poco frívola). –Hola Naruto y Sakura.

-Gaara, tenemos que irnos ya. –Dijo Sakura. –Pero no te preocupes, que pronto vendremos a visitarlos una vez más. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

Los chicos se retiraron de la tienda, esperando que todo saliera bien entre Gaara e Ino (aún no me recupero de lo impactante que quedó esta pareja).

La tercera parada fue en el departamento de Tenten, que estaba vació. Nadie lo habitaba en esos momentos por motivos personales. Y esto por que en la puerta decía que ella y Neji estaban en una misión personal. Leyendo entre líneas, Sakura podía entender que estaban en algún lugar retirado para evitar distracciones. Resumen: posiblemente estarían en una aldea no muy lejana uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio, o algo así.

-Parece que Tenten se perdió de su flor. ¿Estará ahora mismo con Neji?

-Tenlo por seguro. Esos dos están demasiado unidos desde que son pareja. Vamos a la siguiente parada, y terminaremos con esto pronto.

Sakura volvió a ver a Naruto, que lucía un tanto agotado por algún motivo. Naruto ya había caminado kilómetros en misiones anteriores sin detenerse, y lo que estaban haciendo era visitar a algunas personas, por lo que Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse ante que Naruto estuviera enfermo o algo así.

-¿Te sucede algo, Naruto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noto cansado. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estuviste con otra mujer durante la noche o algo así?

-No, no… ¡Y no! Estoy bien. Es solo que… me siento un poco agitado, es todo. Será mejor terminar con mi trabajo de repartidor de flores y continuar con nuestra vida.

-Claro, como no piensas darme una miserable flor a mí.

-No sigas con esos celos, que no te hacen nada bueno. Mejor espera a que lleguemos al departamento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nos visitan o algo?

-Mira, ya llegamos a casa de Kakashi.

-¿Le vas a dar una flor a Kakashi?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-A Kurenai.

Naruto llamó a la puerta (¡Puerta! ) y acudió Kakashi al llamado. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, Kurenai estaba sentada en la sala como poniéndose una camisa diferente a la que anteriormente había vestido. Mientras que Kakashi estaba desnudo del ombligo para arriba.

-Díganme, ex alumnos inoportunos.

-Venimos de la florería a entregarle una flor a la señorita Kurenai de parte de Naruto Uzumaki diciéndole que gracias por el tiempo que estuvo a cargo de Naruko en la academia y el resto del apoyo tanto moral, afectivo y económico que brindó a la causa. Un clavel para la señora Hatake.

-Gracias, Naruto. Pero todavía no me caso. –Dijo Kurenai.

-No falta mucho, con Kakashi como pareja se necesitan unos cuantos meses después para que le pida de una manera demasiado tranquila que se case con él y unas dos horas de espera en el altar para que llegue a su boda.

-Humm, en eso estás equivocado, Naruto. A mi boda llegaría temprano y tarde todos los demás días de mi vida.

-Lo siento, Kakashi. –Dijo Sakura tomando a Naruto de la mano y regresándose por el mismo camino que llegaron. –Sentimos interrumpirlos en un momento así. No volverá a saber de nosotros en… días. Adiós, Kakashi, adiós Kurenai.

-Hasta pronto, chicos. –Dijo Kurenai despidiéndose de los dos.

Sakura estaba por completo apenada y avergonzada con la escenita que había hecho Naruto. Pero una duda le revoloteaba la cabeza, y quería quitarse de la duda pronto.

-¿Cómo sabías que Kurenai estaría allí, Naruto?

-Es sencillo. Kurenai no soporta los retrasos, por lo que para no esperar a Kakashi necesita visitarlo ella misma para no tener problemas con la acostumbrada puntualidad de Kakashi.

-Esa no es una teoría. Di la verdad.

-Bueno, he visto que la señorita Kurenai viene a la casa de Kakashi todos los días a esta hora, cuando ella deja de entrenar a sus nuevos genins.

-¿Los has espiado?

-No. Lo que sucede es que el restaurante de ramen de mi preferencia está… -Naruto señaló el restaurante que estaba a unas casas al lado de la casa de Kakashi.

-¡Oh! Menos mal. ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora a casa. –Naruto le entregó a Sakura una docena de claveles que tenía en las manos más un clavel que no pudo entregarle a Tenten.

-Espera, ¿No eran para las chicas el resto de los claveles?

-No. Una docena era para ti. Pero quería ver cómo reaccionabas a ver que les entregaba las flores a otras chicas. No pasaste la prueba de celos, pero me sentí amado con eso.

Sakura sintió un poco de pena, que una docena de claveles de los que portaba Naruto eran para ella desde un principio. Pero Naruto soportó todo el tiempo sus comentarios de celos. Su apartamento no estaba lejos, pero Sakura no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Naruto por la vergüenza que sentía. Y apenas subiendo las escaleras del complejo de departamentos le dijo:

-Lo siento, Naruto. Es que no podía soportar que tu…

-Déjalo así, Sakura. La verdad es que pude haberte dicho lo que planeaba, pero eso sería muy aburrido. A mi me gusta sorprenderte de vez en cuando. ¿Me prestas tus llaves?

-¿Perdiste las tuyas? –Sakura le entregó las llaves a Naruto.

-No, se las dejé encargadas a otra persona.

-¿A quién?

-Ya lo verás. –Naruto abrió la puerta y le ofreció a Sakura la entrada. –les dames première, mademoiselle. (AH CABRON, BILINGÜE EL MENDIGO SHINOBI ¡YEAH! el francés es el idioma más romántico de todos, et je parle Français)

-¡Merci, monsieur! –Sakura entró en la habitación y quedó en completo shock. La habitación estaba adornada con flores de diversos tipos (rosas, claveles, narcisos, tulipanes, margaritas, nube, etc) bien acomodadas y arregladas por una kunoichi profesional, y un camino de pétalos de rosa en el suelo que conducía a la cama, que también estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, cortesía de una persona que les esperaba sentada en el suelo del apartamento.

-¡Bonjour, Mademoiselle et Monsieur! ¿Cómo ca'va?

-¡Naruko! Pero creí que…

-Ella es uno de mis clones, Sakura. Creí que te parecería bien volverle a ver después de un tiempo.

-¡Hermano, tardaste mucho! ¡Casi muero del aburrimiento aquí!

-Lo siento, Naruko. Pero aún no puedo multiplicarme a distancia. Te presento, ella es…

-¡Sakura! Lamento no poderme quedar mucho tiempo, pero es que se me acaba el chacra, y a mi hermano también. Así que solo quería decirte… ¡Que te amo!

-¿Eh?

-Digo, que yo, como el original Naruto… no yo precisamente, sino él que en verdad soy yo pero en original… mejor me callo, en fin, me agradó mucho verte de nuevo… y siempre espero el siguiente beso, Sakura.

-¡Feliz sexto aniversario de noviazgo! –Dijeron Naruko y Naruto a la vez.

-Gracias, Naruto. Pero yo no tengo nada que darte…

-No importa, a este pelmazo le tranquilizas con un beso. ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Es hora de dejarlos a solas para que suceda cualquier cosa. Nos vemos, Sakura, y nunca olvides que los dos te amamos a nuestra manera. Adiós.

Naruko desapareció en una nube de humo. Pronto Naruto se mostró cansado, por la cantidad enorme de chacra que gastó en todo el día. Se dejó caer al suelo sentándose pronto para descansar.

-Diablos, estoy exhausto.

-Gracias por dejarme verla otra vez, Naruto. Pero te pido que no vuelvas a mostrármela en un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo me enamoré de ti durante tu etapa de Naruko. Y me siento un poco incomoda al verla a ella de nuevo.

-Pero no hay problema si te dejo ver de nuevo a tu prima Naruko. Es decir, no me pondré celoso de mi propia hermana.

-Si ella es tu hermana, y a la vez es mi prima, eso nos hace…

-Primos, algo así. Pero no pienses en eso. Concéntrate en que estamos cumpliendo seis meses felices como pareja. Los seis meses más felices de mi vida y contando.

-Naruto –Sakura se sentó frente a él, sintiendo en sus piernas la suavidad de los pétalos de rosas. –Creo que nos falta algo para ser completamente felices. Y no es que no desee hacerlo, pero después de todo lo que hemos visto y oído el día de hoy, me brotó una pequeña curiosidad.

-¿De qué se trata, Sakura?

Sakura no le dijo nada más. Sólo le indicó con el dedo que viniese a ella, con una sensualidad que él no pudo soportar. Con una delicadeza digna de un caballero, Naruto se fue acercando a paso lento, gateando con suavidad hasta alcanzar sus labios. Sakura aceptó esa intimidad y comenzó a acariciarle le cuello. Aún con un poco de pena, Naruto se quedó a cuatro puntos, pasando poco después a acariciarle la pierna con suavidad para que Sakura no se enterase de nada. Gran error, aunque no era lo que esperaba. Sakura en lugar de reprenderle le dejó gran libertad de actuar en ella. Tanto así, que ella comenzó a hacer lo que él jamás esperó: la descarada comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Naruto. Por un instante parecía inocente, pero cuando continuó con la camisa, Naruto ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Sakura…

-No te detengas. –Y Sakura continuó besándolo, sin importarle la forma en que Naruto trataba de evitar tan sensual forma de desvestirle. Poco a poco, Sakura ya había removido casi toda la camisa de Naruto continuando con acariciarle el torso. Ahora, Naruto es un ninja en verdad peligroso por sus habilidades tanto por la calidad en que maneja su chacra como en la habilidad que tiene con su cuerpo en Taijutsu. Entonces se podrán imaginar que el chico no es ni un escuálido sin carne ni un sujeto con sobrepeso. Y, aunque no era un completo fisicoculturista ni un modelo de revistas para damas, él si tenía un buen cuerpo que Sakura en verdad pudo disfrutar. Naruto había dejado de luchar en contra, y pronto comenzó a participar activamente. Él comenzó a correr el ziper del chaleco de Sakura, terminando por correrlo por completo y quedándose afónico ante la hermosa figura de su dama. Una piel de color perfecto para los ojos de Naruto, unas curvas en las que podía perderse a propósito, echando el mapa de exploración a los peces. Y unos pechos… que aún estaban cubiertos por un sostén deportivo, de esos que Sakura acostumbraba usar.

-Puedo…

Y Sakura le tomó delicadamente su mano y la depositó directamente en su busto, invitándole a disfrutar del deleite de la carne, erotismo a flor de piel. Es correcto pensar que Naruto tenía su primera experiencia con una dama de forma cercana. Mientras que Sakura disfrutaba de un placer erótico bastante agradable, Naruto experimentaba la suavidad de la dama expresada en su piel. Y para dar un paso adelante, Naruto comenzó a besar esa pequeña zona que está por encima de la línea del busto. Sakura comenzaba a gemir de placer, encontrándose en una marea de sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Y eso apenas comenzaba.

Poco después, Sakura se recostó a disfrutar de la inexperiencia de su amado. Esto en la forma en que besaba de forma sonora el sitio mencionado anteriormente.

-Naruto, trata de…

-Guardar silencio. En seguida.

Y Naruto dejó de besar y comenzó a explorar los senos de Sakura. Para ello, Naruto comenzó a deslizar el sostén hacia arriba. Sakura no podía con el mundo de sentimientos. Entre amor, pasión, placer y un poco de pena se puede servir un cóctel ardiente que embriaga cual licor sagrado fluyendo en las venas. No más inactividad. Sakura se sentó y comenzó a desvestir por completo a Naruto.

-Quiero ser tuya el día de hoy, Naruto. Por favor, amor.

-Eres una pervertida, Sakura.

-Nunca quise aceptarlo, pero me imaginé muchas ocasiones similares, contigo a mi lado. Te amo, más aún de lo que te deseo.

Naruto continuó las acciones, beso a beso. Recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la dama hasta llegar a su vientre. Sitio donde Sakura comenzó a enloquecer por él. El solo sentir sus labios jugueteando alrededor de su vientre, dando pequeños círculos por todo el lugar, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro sintiendo a su amado. Apenas podía creer que en verdad era virgen, por lo bien que sabía escoger los sitios para dar placer. Sin embargo, otras cosas le regresaban la duda.

-Sakura, ¿puedo…?

-Adelante.

Naruto comenzó a quitarle la falda con una paciencia que Kakashi desearía y Shikamaru envidiaría. Sakura sentía un poco de pena, al sentir cómo se deslizaban la falda y las mallas cortas, quedándose en pantaletas únicamente. Naruto comenzó a cohibirse al momento de ver las pantaletas de Sakura (cuyo color no escribo para no verme tan pervertido). Sin embargo, Sakura no dejó que eso le detuviera. Para motivarlo un poco, Sakura se sentó y continuó su tarea, acariciando el altar de Marte un poco y permitiéndole la libertad de tocar su cuerpo, donde quiera que él deseara tocar sería bienvenido para obrar y hacer lo que deseara. Y aún así, Naruto solo deseaba el néctar de sus labios, dedicándose a besarla durante todo momento. Ante el éxtasis proveniente de las manos de Sakura (Sakura es una medico bastante buena) Naruto cambió pronto de parecer y deslizando a ciegas las pantaletas de Sakura desnudó por completo a la dama para comenzar a acariciarla en la nueva adquisición a su conocimiento anatómico. Sakura sintió que le vibraba cada músculo de su cuerpo al sentir cómo evolucionaron las caricias del rubio ubicadas en su altar a Venus. Y sin embargo deseaba más, sin decirlo… Sakura comenzó a besarle a Naruto en la oreja, atrapando el lóbulo de la misma entre sus labios y dientes. Más que eso, la respiración acelerada de Sakura le hizo sentir en el oído que le susurraban todos los coros celestiales del paraíso. Para terminar, Naruto fue recostándola en el suelo vestido de rosas rojas y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. Susurrándole su nombre al oído.

-Sakura…

Hacemos una pausa para evitar desastres, por que noto que ya empezaron a echarse a andar. … (…) ¿Ya? OK

-Naruto, la verdad es que siento un poco de miedo. Quizás… si me besas mientras lo…

Y lo vio, en ese momento el rostro de Naruto le pareció el más apuesto de todos los que jamás antes había visto. Cara a cara, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que la derretía en sus brazos. Una sonrisa tan sincera e inocente. Todo aquello por lo que había pasado valía la pena. Y ahora en esos momentos valía aún más.

Naruto aceptó, y mientras le daba un beso a Sakura, comenzó a entrar en sus profundidades, con una delicadeza que Sakura agradeció de corazón pero que no fue suficiente para evitar un pequeño gemido de dolor al entrar. Sakura dejó de besarlo y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras reaccionaba a la intromisión. Para ella, era un dolor bastante fuerte. Por eso mismo, Naruto decidió detenerse un momento hasta que Sakura se acostumbrara a Naruto.

-¿Quieres continuar con esto, Sakura?

-Por supuesto… Naruto. De… veras –Sakura estaba un tanto agitada por la forma en que había sido extasiada.

Naruto comenzó a entrar todavía más en Sakura. Con el tiempo, ese dolor comenzó a convertirse en placer para Sakura, que no dejaba de abrazar a Naruto ante lo que sucediese. Le acariciaba la espalda al rubio para que se enterase que sentía placer. Y ante todo, Naruto se movía con lentitud para no lastimarla más de lo que la había lastimado ya. No obstante, Sakura comenzó a mover un poco las caderas en círculos, dándole a Naruto un poco de placer personal. Naruto no podía controlarse más y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

A unos minutos de haber sido penetrada, Sakura comenzó a sentir lo que no conocía aún. Cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pasando pronto a tensarse y sentir ligeros espasmos acercándose. En ese momento, Naruto comenzaba a darse cuanta que Sakura estaba un poco más ceñida a él. La fricción comenzaba a dar sus consecuencias, y los dos sabían que el clímax se aproximaba. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y continuaron con un beso apasionado pero en verdad apasionado, pero enserio apasionado, no como las fregaderas esas que se ven en las novelas y películas de amor. Pues en ese beso, el cenit del placer los alcanzó a los dos, gritando ambos a la vez por semejante sensación jamás antes experimentada. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y quedaron recostados en el suelo tapizado de pétalos, uno al lado de otro. Se volvieron a mirar… y la ternura se dibujó en sus rostros en forma de expresiones exhaustas.

-Gracias, Naruto. Por aparecerte en mi vida. Gracias a ti, he podido experimentar todas las formas posibles del amor.

-No, Sakura. Aún no.

Naruto se paró y caminó hacia una tabla en el suelo que estaba desclavada para tomar de allí una pequeña caja de madera. Se acercó a Sakura y le dio la caja de madera. Dentro había un pergamino con el signo de cielo, uno de los pergaminos del examen Chounin.

-Léelo en voz alta.

Sakura deslizó el pergamino en el suelo. Era una misión extra de rango S muy especial. Y decía:

-Sakura Haruno. Ha sido convocada por un futuro hokage a ser la única en poder ejercer una misión de rango S, a librarse cuando usted lo desee y en el momento en que decida iniciar con la advertencia de que al iniciarla no hay vuelta atrás. La misión muchos han fallado, terminando sus días de forma mediocre y sin remedio. Es por eso que se le advierte, que esta misión dura toda una vida. Por lo que si acepta estará comprometiéndose en cuerpo y alma a la causa. Si usted desea aceptarla aún con las consecuencias que se le ha dejado advertido, debe voltear a ver al Shinobi que tiene frente a usted y contestar a la pregunta:

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?

Naruto tenía frente a él un anillo de oro, con una piedra de diamante en la cúspide. Signo evidente de que todo iba enserio. Sakura no pudo con su corazón al saberse pedida por Naruto. Estaba sin palabras, y lo peor, eso le gustaba. Es que esos ojos no podían ignorarse, y esa forma de sonreír tan amada por Sakura deseaba verla cada mañana, cada noche, cada día de su existencia. Sin nada que la cubriera, Sakura se sentó a la japonesa (de rodillas, sobre sus pies) y con una mano en el corazón dijo el rotundo, definitivo y nada repetitivo:

-Si, sisisisisisisisisisisisi ¡SI ACEPTO! –Sakura estiró la mano y le permitió ceñirle el anillo al dedo.

-¡Gracias, Sakura! –Dijo Naruto eufórico –¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto!

-Ya me lo imagino: La señora Sakura Uzumaki, la esposa del sexto Hokage. (Suspiro). Y como paga por esta misión, una pequeña morusita de gente. –Dijo Sakura cubriéndose con ambas manos el vientre, soñando con que ese día concebiría a un hijo proveniente del ninja más peligroso de la aldea: Naruto Uzumaki, el dueño de su corazón.

"_Cuando la vida te presente una razón para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír."_

_KAITO J_

Así se termina esta historia, de la que me enorgullezco por ser el primer fic de varias entregas. Ya se había publicado en otra página anteriormente. Aquí también había sido publicada, solo que cometí el error de publicarla completa el mismo día. Espero haya sido de su agrado y les haya sacado cuanto menos tres risas, un suspiro y una ilusión. Con eso, me doy por bien servido. Comentarios,


End file.
